Last Vacation
by mikaera
Summary: [KaiHil]Bladebreakers are Over. We already heard that. But now everyone's returning to their hometowns... and this is their last chance to be together. A vacation for a month before leaving Beyblade forever. And Kai? Will he lose his last chance with her?
1. Nostalgic Tears

**Hi readers! This is my new KaiHil. For you people. It's set after G-Revolution AND it has nothing to do with When the Love has to End, except from the KaiHilary couple, which I've chosen because of the people who liked my previous KaiHil.**

**This story came to Kyle's mind (Kyle: muse) while I was on vacation. **

**Now on with the fic…**

**I hope you like it…**

**And Daichi DOESN'T EXIST. LOL. **

* * *

Last Vacation

Chapter 1: Nostalgic Tears 

Sunshine lighted tired ruby eyes as the Japanese girl laid on a towel, on the ship's floor next to the swimming pool. Light breeze shifted her brownish hair. The girl sighed as she felt the little water drops spread on her skin, once again. Tyson's fault, again. The other guys weren't so annoying.

The other guys… how much she would miss that words in a month. The Blade Breakers would be over forever. Over. Not only the team, I mean, the group would be divided.

Hilary's POV.

Tyson… he was a childish, 17 year old guy… stubborn as only he could be… and

I couldn't say I hated him. I just felt his company as a heavy thing you can't get rid of. After all… he would still be my neighbor, and in spite of university I would see him very often.

Max… was like my little brother. He was 17 years old too, but he was 6 month younger than me, and I used to drive him mad many times. He was very sweet and kind… but his hometown wasn't Japan. In a month his parents would be living together in the United States and had asked him to go with them… far, far away.

Kenny… was _the chief_. He was the youngest of the gang, he was 16 still. But he was probably the smartest at technology time. I remember I used to hate him back at school time. But he had turned to be my friend… and we'll see each other often… in any case… he will stay in Japan.

Rei… will return to China. It's his hometown, I have to accept it. Besides, the girl that she likes lives in that country. Rei was always there every time I needed to talk, to cry… or just I didn't want to be alone… there he was. Hugging me, holding me, lending me his shoulder, comforting me. I will miss him… a lot.

And… Kai. Kai's already 18… an year older than me. I've always been open-minded and cheerful around him like with the rest of the guys… but most of the time he's a cold-hearted bastard… _most_. Because sometimes, hardly ever, he was the most handsome guy I've ever met. He's a loner, and has always been. And about beyblade… well… he left that two years ago… after the BEGA tournament. It was never what he liked, besides, he has always preferred studying or attending to university.

NORMAL POV

The girl stood up and walked to her room in the ship. This would be the last holidays together with the guys. Surprisingly Kai had accepted to come with them. She didn't know why exactly… but certainly no one knew the reasons for Kai's decisions.

His mind was so hidden and secret that no one was able to read it… because he'd never open up.

Hilary could hear Tyson shouting from the pool. Max, Rei and him had always been the most cheerful ones. From her room she could also see Rei, who was, like most of the time, sitting in a corner reading a book he always carried with him. But no sight of _the guy_. No sight of Kai.

'I think I should be accustomed to that. Kai's never with the guys, he prefers being alone… I have no idea of where he can be. I wonder if he's coming for dinner.' Worried thoughts came to her mind as she took her bathing suit off and got dressed.

* * *

"WOW! This is SUCH a BUFFET!"

"Not a buffet, Tyson, this is a Restaurant, and it's pretty expensive, so please-" too late. The Japanese guy was already inside, hands waving in the air calling his friends.

"No, he'll never change Rei." Laughed Max. Kai closed his eyes in disapproval, and so did Hilary. If they were kicked off from the ship restaurant then they'd have nothing to eat. And a hungry Tyson meant a hard night.

"What are you going to order, um… sir…" asked a confused waiter.

"Everything?"

"Ah…. Err…."

'¬¬ "Behave, Tyson." Demanded the oldest. Once food was ordered, Rei grabbed a newspaper that was on the table. It was from the ship.

"Oh, I didn't know ships had newspapers…"

"Actually, we came into a very expensive ship Hilary, it's natural that they have ways to communicate with the passengers and tell them that they are having optional events as… for example… a… party! Hey guys look here! It's a dancing party! Tonight!"

"Hang that in Rei!" demanded Tyson, as he abruptly ate a piece of bread.

"Here you are… take a look at it, it's very interesting… well, it sounds."

After all of them had read the paper, including Kai, who seemed less interested in it than in everything else, it returned to Rei's hands.

"So what are we going to do?" Tyson asked.

"Umm… it's a pair dancing, so I suggest we better find a couple in the ship and have fun!" Max spoke suddenly. "I'm sure there are plenty of girls who will accept it, after all, we're famous remember?"

"YEAH! After this food I'm going to ask all the pretty girls that were sunbathing in the pool!" shouted Tyson, gaining back a glare from his friends.

"Are you coming too, Hilary?" asked Kenny, suddenly noticing her silence.

"Umm… I guess."

"Great! Tonight will be great" Tyson's final sentence made all of them, except for Kai, laugh happily and welcomingly receive the food that had just arrived.

'Yeah sure… a great night.' Thoughts of a loner came to Kai's mind.

"Are you coming too, Kai?" asked the navy haired one. But the teen raised an eyebrow that was a clear enough response for all of them. No Kai tonight.

* * *

"Her name is Marianna, she comes from Peru. She's a nice girl, but I've got to remember I promised Mariah I would return to be with her." Rei commented. He was sitting in his bed, next to him was max, Tyson was lying on the floor along with Kenny, Hilary was sitting in the desk chair, and Kai was standing next to the door, arms folded, eyes closed.

All of them had got a girl for that night. Tyson, Max, Rei, and even Kenny…

"Guys I… I think I'm going to my room." Hilary whispered softly, as she moved cautiously towards the door and left the room in silence.

"What's the problem with her? She doesn't find funny that I have a great girl to go to the party?" asked confused, Tyson.

"Umm… I think that's not exactly what's happening to her…" sighed Rei.

"Leave her alone." A statement to be respected, from the leader of the ex team. Everyone gasped as Kai's comment.

"But Kai, she may need our help…" max was worried.

"No she doesn't. She'll ask if she needs you. And if you really want to go to that damn party, then you better check the time, you're already late. Now, I'm going to my room. Good night." closing the door behind him, the cold guy left the rest staring at him.

"He's right, if we want to go, then we shall go now. Are you ready to have fun, guys?" asked Kenny, putting on the expensive coat he had bought days ago.

"Let's go for the girls chief!" Tyson stated. And so they left, leaving the empty room behind.

* * *

It was half past eleven already. The guys must be all in the party. Ruby eyes closed slowly as she walked through the deck. It was a warm night, stars shone in the sky and the moon slightly lightened the floor. How much she loved the night.

She glanced at the water. It was a day before they got to Ireland, the chosen destiny. They would probably meet the rest of the teams there. Now everyone was older, and beyblade was something in the past. They had to go to university and get ready for the real world.

She was wearing a beautiful dress. She was ready to go and join her friends there on the party… but… no guy had invited her to the damn dance. Or actually, the guy that had invited her… was doing a better thing. She had chosen the best cloth she had for this occasion… but sometimes things didn't work. And this time they hadn't.

Her dress was ankle-length, strapless, and had a beautiful, flesh colored flower on the right side of her waist. The dress color was white. She had let her hair loose, and she was wearing high-heeled, flesh sandals. Makeup was something she didn't like wearing. And this time was not an exception… thought it should have been.

Everything would have gone perfect if it hadn't been because of that guy. And the girl that was better than her in conquering him. Makeup. The girl was wearing makeup and looked prettier.

Hilary sighed as her sight stared at the dark sea. But her own world in which she was suddenly disappeared as she started to hear… steps. Steps from someone coming directly to her… from behind her back.

'Yeah now what… the guy from before must be. The damn brat must have got rid of him taking him to bed and now he comes for an apology, and then he says 'come on, we're still on time to go dear' and I do what? I go! Damn me. No way, I will tell him that he already had his opportunity, and now he should be with that girl dancing instead of coming back to me'

"Hilary!!" a hard voice, speaking louder than normally, drove her away from her revenge feelings. His loud voice tone was obvious, after having called her at least three times before.

"Ah! You scared me! No way, you coming back to apology, uh? NO! Get out of here, you already invited me and I had said yes! But then what? You chose her! You chose the blonde girl with makeup and you left me here! I knew it was you! YOU!! … err… um… K-Kai???" she blinked twice at the sight of her blue-haired friend.

"… eh… did I do something bad?"

Her face went bright red and she avoided his piercing crimson eyes at the time she felt something telling her to runaway or jump to the water. "N… n-n-no… I- I'm- I am so- sorry- I'm sorry- K-Kai…"

The older guy stared at her with his same emotionless expression.

"P-Please… f-forgive me I- I'vegottago" and before finishing her sentence she ran away from his sight in less than a second.

The eighteen-year-old shock his head and quickly followed her, grabbing her wrist when he reached the girl who's face was still red.

"Hey stop it. What happened?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing Kai, really, I'm fine."

"At least I need an explanation for what you said to me."

The girl sighed and making Kai let go her wrist, she walked to the rail and, again, stared at the sea. "I'm sorry okay? That things I said weren't for you."

"For whom were them?"

"Another guy… it's fine Kai… just… I'm so… I don't know… all this, you all going to live to other counties, that's not bad but it's just… It's hard to think that I'll no longer see you again guys…"

"Who told you that? Of course we're gonna see each other… but not as frequent as we've been for the last three years."

"I can't confront it Kai, I know it's destiny but it's just something hard to deal with…"

"Hn. I…-" but he couldn't go on… not when he realized that the girl was crying. Shy tears slid through her pale cheeks, she was sobbing lower than ever, but loud enough for the guy to know something was definitely wrong with her. He glanced at his watch. Twelve o'clock already.

* * *

**Well, that's it by now. I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Tell me what you think about the idea of making one day per chapter… **

**And of course, review! I want to know what you think about the story!! **

**Hope to see you soon! I'll update ASAP, more reviews I get, sooner I update. **

**Bye!**

**Mikaera **


	2. He cares, He doesn't care

**Hi Readers! I must thank you all for all the great reviews I got for the first chapter! I didn't expect 9 reviews and more than 100 hits!! You're great people! **

**I will ask you that if you like this chapter please leave some comment on it, will you? **

**OOOKAY Kyle did a good job in the last part of this one, I was almost getting bored of not having good ideas. **

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review! **

**Disclamer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters, merchandise, products, things, etc. And I don't own Kai either… T.T I wish I did.

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter two: He cares, he doesnt' care.

Kai's POV

I cared. Fuck, I knew I cared for her. But why? Why was this happening?... I was supposed not to feel emotions at all… not now… not with… _girls_.

But anyway, I had to do something. I had to do something for her… she was crying as if the whole world would explode in seconds… it wasn't that much… we were just leaving Japan for some years, that was all… well… more than _some_ years, however, it wasn't that much.

I just stared at her… certainly I didn't know what I could do to comfort a woman… or a person at all. That wasn't part of the training… not from what I can remember.

Endless tears falling from her beautiful eyes… no. No beautiful. I can't be serious. I can't be feeling something for her… can I? I just thought her eyes are not ugly, that's all…

No. I'm lying to myself. I thought her eyes are beautiful. But that's all! I feel nothing for her! Nothing!

She's still crying. God, how much time can a woman cry? It's been five minutes and she's still standing here, in front of me, crying. Can't she do something more useful than just sobbing?

NORMAL POV

Kai stared at her trembling figure. There must be something he could do… anything. He just couldn't bare seeing her like that while he knew she could be having fun with the other guys. Then something came to his secret mind.

"Hilary?" he called in a whisper.

"W… what?" 'Is he actually going to invite me dancing or something? Oh my god…' thought hopeful the young girl.

"I… would you like to…"

'Oh… my… god… Kai Hiwatari is actually going to invite me dancing! Wow this way I can show the guy from before I have a better candidate than him! Oh my God!' excited, her eyes opened widely at the mere thought of dancing with the oldest teen of the gang.

"Would you like to take a walk around? I mean… maybe the fresh air makes you feel better…"

Silence. 'Yeah, as if Hiwatari was in the dancing mood tonight. My God! I'm talking about Kai Hiwatari! For sure he wasn't going to invite me dancing… he's not that kind of guy and I should have known that! My god, how dare could I think about dancing with him? … I had really liked going dancing with him nevertheless… T.T… Hilary! Think! That was just your imagination! Think this straight! He has invited you to go for a walk!'

"Okay… if you don't want to come it's ok, I don't care." 'C'mon Kai stop lying, you know you care…' he scolded himself.

'Yeah whatever as if he would care about me. I don't mean anything for him and I know that… T.T oh what else is going to happen to me tonight?? First I thought he really cared for me, now I hear he doesn't mind.'

'She won't say anything, I know. She's still mad at that guy that did whatever he did to make her lose temper. I shouldn't have asked. I better leave her alone.'

Kai turned round and started walking slowly in the opposite direction. For sure she wasn't in the mood for walking, not with him.

"W-Wait Kai!" suddenly she grabbed his shoulder, some tears still on the corner of her eyes.

"What?" he asked coldly, unexpectedly turning round again to face her.

"I-I… I would be pleased to take a walk with you." She answered politely, enough for him to allow a slight smile drew in his lips. He glanced at her for a moment and started walking to the quieter side of the ship deck. She gently followed him, still not believing completely the situation.

Cold night breeze shifted their hairs as they walked silently through the deck. Kai glanced again at his watch. One o'clock. If that party was ending around three, then he still had some time to hang out with his friend.

"Kai…" she called softly.

"yeah?"

"We're not going to meet again will us? I mean.. the whole team…"

"Probably not." He answered coldly. He knew that this wasn't going to happen. He still had much things to do back in his homeland to be worrying about the team. The guys, Tyson, the parties, the group reunions… everything was annoying. Almost. She wasn't annoying. The only female member of the team… wasn't.

Nevertheless his cold answer just made things worse. Not cried tears started to come back to the girl's eyes.

Kai's POV

Okay now what… what did I say? I just said the truth, we'll probably never see each other again. WTF she's crying again! Girls… they're so… girlish! And childish!

What should I do… I have to admit I can't see her crying like this… I feel helpless… it isn't supposed that I should be helping her feel better… what do I do?

NORMAL POV

After a minute of hesitation that seemed to last forever, Kai slowly reached with his right hand the corner of her eye, from where unstopping tears were falling, and wiped them away. Instinct worked well in these cases, he didn't know what he was doing.

She put up her sight to face crimson worried eyes staring at her. "Come on tell me… what's wrong Hilary?" he asked, letting his instinct act instead of his reason.

".. what do you want me to say?"

"Why aren't you with the other guys in the party? There's something wrong apart from the fact that in a month everyone will be back home."

"Yeah… there is…" she admitted at last. But before she could continue talking she felt a pair of strong arms rounding her slim waist… yes… the arms of Kai Hiwatari.

The girl stood in silence as the actions made by the oldest teenager took place. This was really happening? She let her hair rest in his shoulder, suddenly realized that her teammate actually had a warm side she hadn't known before.

"Tell me" he demanded. If he was going to try to make her feel better, then he was going to act by instinct or he would ruin it all and make things worse. He knew himself, so he let his subconscious part do whatever it had to do.

"… I was actually invited to the party… by some guy… but then a girl… a blonde girl came up and called him… okay maybe you don't understand about this Kai, and I don't mind but… she was wearing makeup. She looked prettier than me, and that's why he chose her… and he left me here when it was five minutes to the party and I had no chance of finding another guy... because the only one left was you… and I know you weren't going."

Kai sighed. Well, he had to say the truth. "Certainly Hilary… you know I don't like parties, and I'm not going to save your night asking you to go with me."

Pain flashed through ruby eyes. 'I should have known that…' she scolded herself. "I… I don't want you to ask me to go Kai… it's fine…"

"You know, what I hate the most is when people lie to themselves." He stated.

'okay now what… he realized I'm disappointed. I should ran away from here…. But I can't… his arms are still around my body… he's hugging me… stronger than any guy has done before… oh my god, I'm in the arms of Kai Hiwatari… what's next?' exited thoughts full her mind.

While Kai's eyes were closed and his mind was busy thinking about what he would say next. He had already told her that he wasn't there to invite her dancing, so… now he had to say something to bring her up again… it wasn't to leave her there like that.

"Anyway… - he started, unsure of the sentence he was going to pronounce.- from my point of view girls look more natural and cute without those things you put on your face, call it makeup or whatever." He finished his statement, opened his eyes and breathed slowly. Letting the embrace go he turned round and coldness level returned to normal.

"If you excuse me, I have to go to sleep, it's late. Good night." and in silence he walked a few meters and got inside the ship.

She stared at him in such confusion. She blinked twice and he had already disappeared, probably getting to his room.

Hilary's POV

Wow… if that was real… then Kai Hiwatari actually cares for me. No… he doesn't care… he said he didn't care…. I need to talk to somebody… I need to talk to a girl and I know no girl in this ship apart from that blondie.

I'll probably make a call to Mariah or Myriam tomorrow morning… now Kai's right… we've got to sleep.

NORMAL POV

Walking in silence, lost in her own world and memories, she left the deck and headed back to her room.

* * *

"What? On Kai? FORGET IT!! He's not a good choice, Hilary! How can you have a crush on a guy that is less predictable than a snake!" 

"But it's true! I don't know why this is happening to me… I never thought I could be having a crush on him, I thought I probably would fell in love with Rei someday, but no… he's just my friend…"

"Did you tried talking to Mariah?" asked the girl on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah… but she's not home Myriam… what do I do? I'm so confused… I don't know… I don't know if I should pay attention to him or ignore him…"

"In my opinion you better forget about Hiwatari, Hilary. You'll never know what to expect from him, what to think about him, you won't even know why he says what he says… he's a loner!"

"Yeah probably you're right… I'll talk to you later… thanks."

"Bye.." Hilary closed her cell phone and lazily stepped out from the bed… wow… overslept. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. For sure she was excited about last night and had gone to bed around six in the morning… obviously she was tired. Who wouldn't be?

Again, she dialed another number. This time, Spain.

"Julia? It's Hilary… I need some help…"

"What's happening?"

"I… I've got a crush on Kai Hiwatari."

"O.o Oh well… and I have a show in ten minutes dear… I'll call you later okay? But don't forget, follow your head, I mean, your heart… follow both! See ya!"

End of the conversation. This was pissing her off. Maybe Mathilda would help.

"Hilary! Long time, no see"

"Yeah… hey I gotta tell you something… you must help me…"

"what's the matter? I'm here for you…"

"I… yesterday night I was some time outside with… Kai… and I think I'm starting to have some… feelings… for him."

"Oh that's so sweet! Come on! Tell me, did he say you something?"

"No… he just tried to comfort me from some bad experience I had before… but he hugged me… oh my god he's so sweet… and kind… and handsome…"

"Do you love him?"

"Eh? Ah… umm.. no, I don't think so… or maybe I do? Hey I've just discovered I have a crush on him!"

"Okay… well… I think he's respectful, and if you think he might feel the same way then you should try something… but if he ever makes you something bad call us and we'll be there hunny!"

"Yeah… thanks Mathilda… call you later."

'Now I'm more confused than before… Myriam says I shouldn't pay him attention… Julia says I should follow my heart, or head, or whatever… and Mathilda says I should try something with him… T.T I think I'm gonna try to find the guys…'

Silently she walked out of her room and instantly she found the others… with their luggage?

"What's going on?" she asked to her teammates.

"Hilary, we've just arrived. Come on, get your luggage if you don't want to stay here!" max cheered, friendly placing a hand on her shoulder. Tyson… Rei… Kenny… max… but no Kai. Again.

"W… where's Kai?" she asked, subconsciously worried about the cold guy.

"He's waiting for us. Come on, hurry up, Ireland sounds promising!"

About an hour later they were all walking through the Ireland's streets. It was July and it was not hot not cold, just a good weather for doing some tourism.

"I think we should be going to the hotel, and prepare for tomorrow. It's going to be a good day, don't you think?" suggested Rei.

"Yeah! I already want to taste the food from this country! Yahoo!" Tyson just gained back a glare from his friends.

* * *

"I'll take charge of the reception stuff – suggested Ray. – Max, would you come with me? Then Tyson, Kai, Kenny and Hilary can take our luggage upstairs." 

"Yeah sure!" agreed the blonde one. The hotel was big, it was well decorated with antique things that gave it an ancient aspect, it was quite expensive, but of course everything was paid by the BBA and Mr. Dickenson.

"May I help you?" a member of the hotel stuff offered to the four teens that were stuck with the luggage of six.

"Thank you Sir." Agreed Tyson, following the man in the direction of the elevators.

"I'm afraid these elevators are for four persons only, and as we're also carrying the luggage, wouldn't you mind taking the one that is next to this?" the man politely asked in the direction of the blue haired teen.

Kai glared at him and replied with one of his famous "Hn", before walking to the other elevator.

"Are you coming or you'll stay there?" he asked to Hilary, who was the only one left.

She gasped when she noticed she would be inside the elevator till floor number seven… with Kai.

But he didn't look as if he minded anything. He just pressed the 7 button and leaned his back against the wall.

Unable to do anything better in the silence that hung the air, she started looking at the numbers, and repeated them slowly as they moved on…

"1…

2…

3…

4…

4…

4… hey Kai… what's happening to this… are we… stuck?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Review! **


	3. Reunion and Plans

**Hi readers!! You can't imagine how grateful I am for the 10 reviews I got for the last chapter. I couldn't believe my eyes, really. I love you people, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. **

**About this chapter, well, the elevator scene. Tell me what you think about it kks?**

**I use many characters in this chapter, because they'll finally meet the other teams. And I changed idea, Daichi will exist and it's the only opportunity I'll give him in one of my stories. I often forgot about him. LOL.**

**I chose to use an OC too, who's Jade Tomei. She belongs to Jade-55, thank you so much for the character, I promise to take good care of her n.n (for those out there, you should really pay a look at Jade-55's work).**

**Disclamer: I don't own beyblade, any of the characters, they belong to Takao Aoki, and I don't own Jade, as I explained before she belongs to Jade-55**

**Now on with the chap…

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 3: Reunion and Plans

"4… hey Kai… what's happening to this… are we… stuck?"

But Kai didn't seemed concerned in anything else than what happened inside of his mind… 'Remind me, why did I agree to come here anyway…' he thought. It was two days and he already felt what he was doing was a complete waste of time.

"Hi?? Kai… this thing has stopped… there's something going on… something bad…" … nothing. The Russian guy didn't seem to notice whatever was happening in the outside world.

"Umm… Kai!! Forget whatever you're thinking dammit! We're stuck on the elevator!! Have you realized that yet??"

After her desperate yelling finally he opened his eyes. "Could you please make silence? Yes, I know we're stuck, but what I would like to know is what made me come here instead of staying in Japan."

"… T.T KAAAAAI!"

"I said don't shout. Someone will repair the elevator soon. Until then, you should wait calmly."

'Now he's getting on my nerves. Myriam was right… what made me like him anyway? The way he hugged me yesterday night? Then I shall remember that thing was an illusion or a guy that was very similar to Kai… that could never be the same thing that's leaning there on the wall.' She thought. 'maybe he's right.. and I should wait here in silence till someone repairs it… um, let's see, I will txt Mariah that we're already here…'

"What's the problem now?" the guy asked, curiously looking at the frustrated face of Hilary.

"Tyson… he took my purse, it was in my suitcase…"

"You should have never left your value things to him…"

"Excuse me, but I don't have the supernatural sense to figure out this was going to happen." She stated, glaring at him.

"Hn… whatever. What time is it anyway?" he asked, reminding himself his own advice when he remembered having left his watch in his suitcase too.

"Good question… well, you should pay a look at the elevator clock… uhh?" her eyes opened wide when she realized lights had just gone out… and they were still stuck.

Then Kai finally took conscience of what was really going on. 'Stuck. In an elevator… with _her_. And no lights. Fine… great…' sarcastically his mind played funny games making him feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe there's some problem on the hotel generator…" he suggested. "Just stay there ok? This elevator is not so big, you will be alright if you stay quiet."

"I… Kai… I don't know, what if this breaks down and we fall, and we die down there because of the explosion it caused, I've seen it in many movies, people are trapped inside an elevator, it stops, minutes after lights go out, and then the belt breaks down (A/N: I don't know if that's how you say the things that move up and down elevators, please someone tell me), and… and… and… we'll die here Kai… we'll die…"

"¬¬' No one's gonna die Hilary… we'll be alright, I told you, stay there and it'll be ok." he pleaded.

She just sat on the floor and breathed slowly. Films pictures coming to her head wouldn't let her in peace, she just couldn't remove them from her mind. People screaming, blood, hands holding when they realized they'd gonna die in the explosion, fire… she had seen many scenes like that. But they suddenly vanished when she felt a cold, caring hand touch firmly grab hold of her shoulder.

His hand remained there as he calmly spoke… "Trust me for once, uh?"

She automatically turned around to face him, but still he kept his hand on her shoulder. There were no lights, and she could feel his breathing so close…

'My God what's going on… he's close… but I can't tell how much close… I just feel his breathing on my face… and his hand on my shoulder…'

'What shall I do now? How am I supposed to act? I've never been in this situation before… I can feel her breath mixing with mine and I can imagine we're only inches apart… what shall I do…?'

Carefully, once again letting his instinct act instead of his reason, he took her chin on his right hand and stood there for a second.

'Oh my god… Oh my god… what's he going to do? Kai was not this kind of guy… not from what I know…'

'Shall I, shall I not?... what am I doing? I don't know what I'm doing but I'm doing it anyway…'

But thinking about it took him too long. The elevator made a sudden movement, and she strongly closed her eyes and pressed herself against his chest.

"Hilary!" he shouted, rounding her with his strong arms, protectively against his body. "Calm down, everything's gonna be alright…" he said, trying to calm her in some way. Her arms were wrapped tight around his torso, and her face was pressed hard against his chest.

"Listen to me… it was just a rough movement it made… I've been in this kind of situation before and there's no need to panic, okay?" he spoke calmly.

"Kai… I'm afraid…"

"Just don't be… I… I won't let you get hurt."

"K… Kai…" but there was nothing to be said, the elevator started moving down at normal speed. He let go the embrace when he noticed she was doing fine, and after him she let go too.

Staring at his crimson eyes she blinked twice to make sure that it was really Kai the guy who had just hugged her that way. 'It was Kai… both this time and yesterday… Kai actually has a warm side.' She thought, sighing relieved as the elevator doors opened in the first floor.

"Are you two ok?" a member of the hotel staff asked at the pair.

"Hn." Short and simple reply coming from the team leader, made the man stare at him in confusion.

"Would you please indicate me where the stairs are?" asked the girl, still in some shock because of the things that had happened inside the machine.

The man showed her the way, and Kai followed closely behind. "Floor seven, here we are… okay I'm gonna find my room Kai, see you later" she said, not waiting to receive a reply from the guy, and knowing she wouldn't.

* * *

As she walked alone through the long corridors, pictures of the elevator situation started to come to her mind. 'My god… Kai really cared about me in that moment… Myriam was wrong… or right? I don't know if I can trust him, if I can't… oh my god… he's so damn hot…'

Reaching her pocket for the bedroom key she had been given, Hilary opened the door and got inside. Her eyes opened wide at what was inside.

The girls of the other teams were already there… "Yeah… I thought that we'd probably be shearing. Hi girls…" she greeted, muttering the first part. After all, these girls were her only friends.

The room had two bunk beds, two night tables, a refrigerator and a TV. There was also a table with a chair nearby, and a large wardrobe. Julia was sitting in one of the top beds and on the chair there was Mariah, both greeted Hilary and started talking about their own trips. But Hilary wasn't paying attention to what her friends were saying… an unknown girl was sitting on the floor, her back against one of the beds, writing in a notebook.

She was red haired, tall, and didn't seem much talkative. Hilary glanced at her, and then looked at Julia, asking with her look for an explanation.

"Done." Suddenly spoke the new girl. "Sorry I didn't say hello before, my name is Jade, nice to meet you." She said, standing up and looking at Hilary.

"Hi… I'm Hilary, nice to meet you too." She smiled, and walked to the bed they had left for her. "Think I'm going to look for my luggage girls, be right back…" she said, leaving the room and walking again towards Tyson's.

When she arrived to her friend's room, which she recognized because of her suitcase that had been placed at the entrance, she opened the door and looked confused inside. "Kane, Ozuma, garland and you? I thought you'd be with the rest of the Bladebreakers…" she asked to the guy.

"Yup, I thought so. But the guys and I have been all spread up… I don't know where the rest of them might be, but I think I'll soon find out what happened…" he said, been interrupted by a voice coming from a loudspeaker.

"_Please beybladers, you shall all present now in the common room for a meeting, where you'll be explained about this holiday and you can ask whatever you want to ask. You have ten minutes, you won't be called again." _

"Isn't that Mr. Dickenson?" she asked, getting just a nod from her friend. "I guess we should go…" she said, before starting to walk towards the stairs again.

* * *

"As you may have realized, no one expected the rooms arrangement you got. This can be easily explained, and it's because I'm the one behind it. –explained Stanley, a smile on his face. –This hotel has been rented for a whole month, so the only ones here are you. You have to sleep in this order for the whole holiday, and that's because we, specifically Mr. Granger and I, want you to meet other people and interact with different ones. This is how you've been organized, in groups of three and four:

· Mathilda, Monica, Salima and Emily;  
· Myriam, Ming-Ming and Queen;  
· Julia, Jade, Hilary and Mariah;  
· Tala, Bryan, Kai and Rei;  
· Michael, Goky, Eddie and Steve;  
· Claude, King, Lee and Brooklyn;  
· Ozuma, Kane, Tyson and Garland;  
· Max, Aaron, Joseph and Jim;  
· Dunga, Rick, Spencer and Crusher;  
· Gary, Miguel, Mystel and Raul;  
· Kevin, Kenny, Daichi and Ian.

You're expected to behave with your fellows, and to have much fun and enjoy the holiday. We will be heading different activities during this month, and you can all join us, the only requisite is to inform about your participation in the reception the day before.

There will be a tournament which will start the day after tomorrow. The inscription is open from now on, and you all are expected to participate, though it's not obligatory. The rules are available on the reception, and the only rule you shall know by now is that the decision to participate has to come from all the roommates. You have to participate as a team.

Now, if no one has a question then you shall go on with your activities." Mr. Dickenson spoke proud of his plans loud and clearly, hoping no one had doubts about what he had said. But even though, one of the boys raised his hand.

"Yes, Daichi, what is your question?" he asked, hopefully that it wouldn't be just a joke that the boy enjoyed doing to anyone.

"What time is supper? I'm hungry…" he said, followed by a shout coming from his stomach, and a death glare from most of the bladers.

"Eh… supper will be served from 6 to 8 pm guys. Now, you can all return to your respective rooms." He said, blushing lightly.

……

"So… a tournament… certainly that wasn't on my expectations." Cold voice commented to his roommates.

"I hadn't thought about that possibility either, Tala." Said Rei, who was standing next to the window looking at the wide view they had of the sea. "East Cork is nice… I never was here before, were you?" he asked.

"No… nice place. Beach, sea, and forest… I think it was a perfect idea from Mr. Dickenson to organize a friendly tournament in this place." Said Bryan, who was lying on his bed, arms folded behind his neck.

"Of course, for those who're going in. I'm not, so it's the same for me." Coldly replied Kai.

"What? No… Kai, please take part… well, you're coming aren't you guys?" Rei asked to the other two.

"Of course I'm going. And if Kai doesn't take part I don't mind, as long as we're three it's fine." Said Bryan. Rei's eyes opened wide at realizing who he was talking to.

"I guess it's… great. Are you coming Tala?" he asked hopefully.

"No, not without Kai. I'm not going into a tournament to loose it, you know?"

"What?! I can't believe what I just heard, you're afraid of going without Kai?" asked Bryan, completely confused.

"Hn. I didn't say I was afraid, I just said that I can't win this tournament alone, and going with you, is the same as going alone." He stated. Bryan and Rei's faces started to look angrier than ever, and stared at Tala wanting to kill him.

"Don't listen to him. He's talking to me not to you. He's just doing this because he wants me in, don't you Tala?" the cold guy spoke, at the staring faces of all his roommates.

"Kai- how did you-"

"Huh, I know you fool. But fine. If you want me to take part on it, then I will. This is the last time I beybattle."

"O.o… fine." In unison, the three of them stared at the guy who, they knew now, would be their team leader.

……………………………………………………………………………

**muhahaha. You don't know what I'm going to do with this tournament. Muhahaha. I'm evil. LOL**

**what did you think about the elevator scene?? Please review!! what do you think about Kai's behavior?? Please review!!!**

**and what do you think about the rooms organization? Did I forget any character?? (there are some I won't include as well, but if I forgot anyone please tell me)**

**see you! Thanks jade-55! **

**Mika- **

**PS: And review!! **


	4. Beach and Blades

**Hi Readeeers!!!!!!!! Thank you all for the awesome reviews!! 9 reviews for the last chapter YAY! **

**Well, finally here, with chapter 4 of this story. I don't know how to thank you for all the reviews you are leaving, and with that the support you give me each time. **

**Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Kai's opening a bit, but I'll keep him in character, don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and Jade belongs to Jade-55, thank you so much Takao Aoki and Jade-55 for letting me use your characters. **

**

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 4: Beach and Blades. 

Kai woke up earlier than usually that morning… it was five am. He stared at his roommates for a while… Russian soldiers or not, Bryan and Tala were completely asleep. Maybe they would wake up in minutes. What about Rei? He was the only one absent at the room. Bah, since when he cared about his teammates?

He got up and walked to the balcony. The sun was rising still. Yeah… a nice place. It seemed so desolated, yet so peaceful. 'I should take the chance, there's no one outside.' He thought, walking back to his bed and put on his black trunks, before walking through the room door, and paying a last look at the sleeping teens.

The hotel itself seemed desolated. Everyone was sleeping. The guy kept walking and glanced at the hotel back door that showed directly the sea. It was a good hotel after all, he had to admit. He started walking through the sand, morning cool breeze shifting strands of his blue hair. He kept walking until the salty water of the sea warmed his foot.

Getting a little more into the sea, he started swimming slowly… how much he loved it. Feeling there was nothing else to worry about than himself.

* * *

Hilary yawned when she heard a girl calling her name. "Uh? Mariah, what's up? What do you need?" 

"Hil, wake up please… I need your help… Rei asked me to meet him at the sea and I don't know if it's ok to go alone, come with me!"

Sleepy, ruby orbs stared at her friend's. "Are you afraid of meeting Rei alone?" she asked, still not believing the situation.

"I… please, just come with me to the beach and then you can come back, okay? Are you my friend or not?" pleaded the pink haired.

"Okay… I'll go…" she sighed. Sitting on her bed she put on her summer dress (1) and followed her roommate out of the room.

It was a nice morning… the sun was already visible and some birds could be heard from distance.

She smiled at the sight of her old teammate. Rei was wearing a pair of blue trunks, and no t-shirt. Mariah gasped when she realized he was looking at her, and blushed slightly.

"Now go, what are u waiting for? Don't tell me you want me to go by your side as if I was your mother!" said Hilary, low enough so Rei wouldn't listen to her.

"What about you?" asked the pink haired.

"I'll be fine, you just go and have fun Mariah." Smiled Hilary. She stared at her friend for a while more, and then headed towards the water.

* * *

'It's Hilary… what is she doing so early in the morning? Oh now I see why Rei was missing. He's here too… and that girl, Mariah. Yeah probably she asked Hilary to go with her. Ha, Rei's such a cutie with girls.' He laughed in his mind. But then his sight moved easily from his roommate to the sight of a particular girl. 

Hilary dropped the dress at her side to reveal her slim figure, only covered by the bikini she was wearing. 'Okay, time to swim' she thought, not noticing her blue haired friend who was already in the water.

Kai submerged into the water not to be seen… he just wanted to be alone, and had no idea why that girl had had the same idea than himself. But maybe it was time to do some socials?

He swam easily towards the sand, and sat on a place where the water would get to his ankles if he had been standing. And stared at the girl with confused eyes.

'_Why is this happening to me… when I see her I feel like a desire to get closer to her, to feel her embracing me like when she was scared at the elevator… to feel her hugging me so tight as if I were the most valuable thing in the world for her, and at the same time the one stronger, the one able to protect her from the danger… I want to hold her in my arms like in the elevator… once again… but I'm not supposed to have this feelings… I'm not supposed to feel anything at all'_

"Heya Kai!" she shouted from the sea. "Hey, what are u doing?"

"Hi." He answered once she had got closer. Carefully the girl sat next to him.

"It's a good morning don't you think?"

"Ya… let me ask you something…"

"Yeah Kai what is it?" she asked, curiously staring at the blue haired. 'So Damn hot he looked in that black trunks he had chosen. Tired from swimming, for sure, his cheeks were pinkish and he was breathing a little faster than usual. Some water drops were falling from the blue strands of hair on his face… so damn hot.'

"Is your team going into the tournament?" he asked, demanding tone obvious for having to repeat things twice.

"Y-Yeah, sorry I didn't answer before…"

"And tell me, do you know how to beyblade?"

"Ehhh? No, but, I mean, I'm gonna be a support member for the girls, they rock!" Hilary raised her hand cheering.

"Heh… you have no chance. Mariah, Julia, and what about the other girl, who's her?"

"Um… it's a new one, her name's Jade. I don't know her… do you?"

"Jade? Is she Russian?" suddenly the conversation started to get interesting to the guy.

"I don't know! I just know her name's Jade and-"

"Hey Kai! Hilary!" a new voice interrupted their chat. Mariah waved her hands in the air to call their attention.

"Come here guys, we're gonna check that oasis behind the sand dune, u coming?"

"What do you want to do?" asked suddenly the cold guy.

"I guess it will be fun! Let's go!" said Hilary, standing on her foot and running towards the pairing, that surprisingly, were hand by hand.

* * *

As they walked into the refuge the girls moved to the back, and the two guys headed in the front. Vegetation was abundant, there were plants and trees of many kinds. 

Both guys turned round as they heard a scream… coming from the girls. They just stayed there, staring at the two people that were holding them.

One of them was a tall guy, grey, shoulder-length hair resting loose, he had a cold expression in his eyes. He was wearing a tight fitting, green t-shirt and black shorts. He was holding Mariah with both hands, one across her neck and another holding her arms.

The other guy was shorter, but not much. He had black eyes and was shaved, he was wearing a dark brown t-shirt and long grey pants, and was holding Hilary, one arm across her neck and another holding her tightly against him, going across her waist.

"What the fuck you want from us?!" bravery demanded Rei, pulling out his beyblade from his pocket.

"A battle, isn't it obvious?" the voice of the guy holding Mariah sounded definitely rough.

"Why don't you go away! You're no match for us!" stated Kai. "What's more, what happens if I don't want to battle you?"

"I'll take your girl if you don't battle me." Answered the shaved guy.

"Beyblade is in the past for me, don't you get that?"

"Then why do you keep your beyblade with you the whole time?" he asked again.

"Don't you have enough with your own business?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow at the stubborn young.

"Kai! Don't let her get hurt!" suddenly his teammate spoke.

"I'll do my best Rei! You just take care of your girlfriend and let me do my job!"

"Kai Please... don't let them... hurt me..." pleaded the girl

"Grr… fine… COME ON DRANZER!!!"

* * *

"I thought we would probably be laughing the whole morning, but it was very far from that…" the brunette explained to her friends. It was dinner time, seven pm, and it had been a tiring day for most of the teens. Many of them were talking about the experiences they had had on their respective adventures. 

"Tell them, Hilary! He saved you! Kai actually cares for you!" interrupted the pink haired girl.

"Yeah… -the girl blushed slightly. –he saved me and after that he asked me if I was ok, and hugged me the whole way back… well… I was crying." She confessed at last, still blushing.

"Oh he's so sweet…" Mathilda commented this time, smiling brightly.

"Ha, as if boys could be sweet. He's not sweet, he's just pretending to be…"

"Myriam…" glared Julia. "You always have a negative point. Why not to think he actually cares about him?"

"Hn, because guys don't care about us. Guys only use women, the conversation is over." She stated, and went back to her food.

Hilary just sighed and glanced at the room. Max, Tyson, Rei, Kenny and Daichi were together on the same table, and most of the teams had joined and were shearing tables. She paid a look at Kai's table… there was the new girl. She was with the rest of the demolition boys… and Kai.

'_Kai actually fought for me today… I know he doesn't like blading, and I know that he could have left me there… but he cared for me today… oh my god… each day is a different story… what should I do now?'_

* * *

"Where are you going Kai? –asked Tala, at the sight of his roommate leaving the room again. -Is bedtime, tomorrow the tournament starts and-" 

"I don't care about the tournament. It's nine o'clock and there's plenty of time for me to go and have some peace and quiet in the sea. If I'm not back it's coz sharks killed me, don't worry." He said sarcastically, turned around and left the staring faces of his friends behind.

Night was much different from the morning. He made his way through the hotel corridors to the door. But something outside caught his eye…

"Mind if I go with you?" he asked to the brown haired girl who was already walking in the direction of the sea. She was wearing a white skirt and a light blue, short-sleeved t-shirt, and her hair was loose on her shoulders.

"Kai? No… I don't mind." She answered politely, blushing slightly at the only presence of the guy she liked. He was still wearing the swimming trunks, but this time he had a dark grey, short-sleeved t-shirt.

"It seems we've got similar likes at the time of going to the sea." He commented. She smiled and nodded, wandering at the sky above them. It was a beautiful night and there was full moon.

"So… you're not gonna participate in the tournament?"

"No… I… I don't know how to beyblade Kai…" she confessed, her hands hiding her face from embarrassment.

"Heh… yeah I should have guessed that. Do you have a beyblade at least?"

"Mom bought me one… it's here… but Kai, I've never made a launch!" she said, highly disappointed.

"Okay maybe I could teach you that…" he said, proud smirk on his face.

"Really? Okay, if you teach me launching, then I can ask the girls to teach me the rest!" she jumped happily.

"I'm just doing this because I want to see Tyson's face when he finds out you know how to beyblade okay? But you shouldn't tell him or any other I'm teaching you." He excused himself. Whole lies.

"Fine. What should I do first?" she asked suddenly, staring at his crimson eyes.

"Heh… let's get there, to that sand dune okay?" he asked, pulling out his beyblade and launcher from his pocket.

Once they got to the indicated spot, he prepared her beyblade and launcher (because she had no idea of how to do this) and placed it in her hands. He positioned himself behind her, and held her arms firmly with both hands.

"Okay, I will make the count, but when I say 'let it rip' don't make anything fine? I'll move your hands and you'll get the movement naturally." He explained. He really looked like a teacher when he did that. "Three, two, one, let it rip!"

Her blade started spinning, and once she was about cheering from happiness, it stopped. "Less… than 2 seconds…" she sighed.

"It always happens the first time Hil. You just keep trying till you got it." He smiled at her, and picked up her blade. Still smiling he carefully placed the pink object on her hand.

'_I can't believe what's going on… Kai's teaching me beyblade… he looks so cute… so sexy… I can't believe what's going on… I think I'm going to faint in any moment…' _

"Again?" he asked, placing himself behind her and holding both of her hands on his. Now beyblading was becoming an interesting thing for her.

* * *

**How was that? If you want to know what exactly happened between them in the oasis then tell me, the same if you want to know what happened between Rei and Mariah, i can explain everything as a flashback. **

**(1): Summer Dress is the word i found to talk about a dress which is sleeveless and it's length is to above the knees.**

**Please review! **

**Mikaera**


	5. Team vs Team

**Hi hi hi!!! Thank you for all those (11) magnificent reviews for the last chapter!! Here I am with the 5th one… some KaiHil for you!**

**As asked, this chapter will contain a flashback and a retelling of what happened between them in the oasis, and what happened with Rei and Mariah.**

**Don't criticize the name of the teams, it's difficult to invent at least one and 10 was harder. I just did my best on their names, and I'm sorry if they're not The Best. **

**I've aborted the idea of making one day per chapter. It's better to specify on scenes that I like instead of completely telling each day. **

**Here it is chapter 5,

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 5: Team vs. Team

Pink haired girl sighed and laid on her bed, smiling brightly. "I can't believe it, I'm dating Rei…" she said to herself, out loud. Julia snorted at her disappointedly. "You can't live thinking about a guy Mariah…"

"Oh but you can when the guy is Rei…" she said, keeping the girl-in-love's voice.

"Whatever… anyway, tell me, what happened there on the beach you're so happy?"

"He… well, shall I tell you the whole story?"

"Well if that's what you want, I'm not sleepy so I'll listen…"

"Kay… he started by asking if I was with someone… and I answered I was alone, truly I had been waiting for him but I didn't say that. So he wrapped me and told me he had missed me. I wrapped him too… and he kissed my cheek… oh he was so sweet…"

"Mariah stop saying he was sweet and tell me what happened…"

"Fine. Then… he asked… yeah, he asked if he could kiss me, and I was so delighted by looking at his eyes that I said nothing… yeah I was foolish… but then his sight looked serious and I realized I had to answer something… I nodded and he kissed me… oh my god, it was the best kiss he ever gave me… … … I told you that I dated Rei when I was a child didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." Julia sat on her bed, they were both alone in the room. She was wearing her nightie and was drying her hair after a bath she had had. Mariah was still on her bikini and Jade had left the room short after Hilary.

"Oh… I dated Rei when I was five, and he was six… we were so cute for everybody… but you know, that was childishness, we would only give little pecks."

"That was sweet, I guess. Where do you think the girls went?"

"I don't know… but she was flying from happiness since something that happened today on the beach…"

"And what was that?"

"Maybe it should be Hilary herself to tell you that…" Mariah sat up. "I'm going to take a bath…"

* * *

Hilary let her back fall on the sand. The tide was high, there was a light breeze that shifted her clothes and hair. She crossed her arms above her chest… 'Oh my God… Kai… wrapped me twice this day… this is a day I have to remember…'

_Flashback…_

_Dranzer flew to Kai's hand after winning the battle. The other guy's blade was broken. He just stared at it, and grinned at both ex-Bladebreakers. His companion did exactly the same, looking at his own blade, destroyed by the Chinese's Bitbeast. Then they let each girl fall in the floor and ran away.. _

"_Just amateurs…" sighed Kai, placing back Dranzer in his pocket. "Are you two ok?" _

"_Oh Rei!" cried Mariah, running to her boyfriend's arms, and embracing him tightly. _

"_Yes… thanks Kai…" Hilary smiled. She was about standing up when she glanced at the hand that was in front of her… she lifted her sight and stared at crimson eyes. "K-Kai?" she tried to say, but just took his hand and he pulled herself up. _

"… _thank you… you saved my life…" said the girl, tears proper of the situation in which she had been started forming in her eyes._

_Kai just grabbed her waist with his right arm in an unconscious movement and started walking back to the building. Rei and Mariah, behind them, held hands and smiled to each other. _

_End of flashback. _

'His arm… is strong… oh Kai was so nice with me today… and then, when we beybladed… or well… _he_ beybladed… I did nothing but try to learn some… what if I get to learn it?'

A figure walking towards her interrupted her drifting and made her gasp. She looked at her side to see the guy dressed in black trunks and dark grey t-shirt she liked so much. Just thinking about it made her blush slightly.

"You're still here? I told you to go back to the hotel, those guys from today may be around."

"I know, I just wanted some quiet… besides, I can take care of myself on my own…"

"Hn, whatever.." he sighed and started walking back to the building. "But don't ask me to save you next time then…" and he soon heard her steps on the sand, returning quickly to his side.

"You're always so sweet Kai." she said sarcastically, but deep in her heart she knew she really thought that.

"Hn." He grinned, and gasped slightly when she took his arm on her own.

'Maybe if I try getting closer to him, he'll open up.' She thought playfully, little smile on her face.

* * *

It was breakfast time at the hotel, most of the former teams were eating in the same tables, forgetting the room arrangement. Everyone turned their sights to the man standing in a corner, who took a microphone and spoke.

"Good morning everyone. The **friendly **tournament that will be held in the hotel installations is to start today. As every team participating has already subscribed in the correspondent time, except from Tyson's who has just handed his participation, -everyone glared at the navy-haired teen who smiled sheepishly,- I'm going to display a chart with the team that you will be facing.

However, firstly I'm going to explain you the procedures of the tournament. The subscribed teams are a total of 10, with four players per team, except from one which has only three members. The tournament will start with a preliminary, that consists in a battle of three rounds with a different blader each time, and the loosing team is removed from the competition.

There will be five teams remaining, which will compete in two rounds with two battles per team, these ones divided in three rounds each. The semi-finals will be held between the four teams that reach the greatest score, and the winners of this battle will compete in the final match.

I assume everyone understood it, now I'll tell you the teams you will be facing on the preliminaries. Remember it's a friendly tournament and none of you will receive any title, thought there is a prize for the winner. - everyone listened carefully, and apart from Dickenson's voice there was no noise.-

The first pair to compete, is the _Three M's Q_, against the _Blitzkreig WC" _explained the man, showing a chart with each of the teams. A picture of the team leader was present on each name, and Stanley pointed Ming Ming's photo, and Kai's.

Tala glared at Bryan. "And why exactly was that name for?" he asked, referring to the two letters he added after the word 'Blitzkrieg'.

"WC? With Chinese. That's why."

Rei frowned at this comment. After all, they had let Bryan decide the name of their team, but he had never thought the Russian guy could be so… creative.

"Ahem, -continued the man - The second ones to battle will be _Michael's Team_, against the _Night Warriors_. - he said, pointing Michael and Miguel's pictures. -Then, _The Champions_ will be facing… the team… _Unnamed_, he said, pointing Brooklyn and Max's pictures. -The _Witches_ will be fighting the _Happy Bladers_, -he explained, pointing Emily's and Tyson's photos.

Garland stared angrily at Tyson. "What was that name?"

"Sorry, I had run out of imagination… besides, I'm happy when I blade.." he smiled stupidly. "We can't change it… I'm sorry." He said, going back to the piece of cake he was eating.

"Ahem, -interrupted Dickenson. - the last teams to fight in the preliminaries are the _Law Breakers_ against the _Inner Strength_."

Hilary gasped in shock. "G-Girls..?" she asked, looking at Mariah. "That means… you'll be fighting against Rick, Spencer, Dunga and… Crusher… girls… are you sure you're gonna make it?"

"We can say nothing yet. We just know these guys are strong and we're going to do our best." Said a cold voice. She turned round to see Jade sitting nearby, a tea cup on her hand. Hilary sighed disappointedly. 'If the girls don't make it in this round I won't have the chance to blade…'

"Anyway, the name of our team is the best" interrupted Mariah.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Julia, sitting in front of her.

"Hilary Duff lyrics. It's the name of one of her best songs, didn't you know that?"

"Oh yeah you're right… so we'll be fighting the guys… that'll be fun." Smirked the two-toned haired girl.

"One last thing- Dickenson spoke out loud. -I want all the teams in the top floor of the hotel right after lunch. The team that isn't there on time -he looked at Tyson, who gasped in return. - will be eliminated automatically from the competition." And then he left, leaving the staring faces behind and laughing playfully at Tyson's face.

* * *

"Bryan what was that with the name of our team?" asked confused Rei, once they were at their room.

"Hey guys, don't blame me, you left me to decide the name, and I just did my best!" complained the grey haired.

"Yeah Rei, don't blame him, he's got several symptoms in the serious disease called LOI"

Everyone looked at Kai, who was lying on his bed, his hands behind his neck and was smirking funnily.

"Oh sorry I didn't know-" Tala glared at him.

"And what's that disease?" asked the red haired, almost knowing what Kai was about to say.

"Lack of Originality and Imagination." He said, emphasizing the first word and avoiding laughter as he said it. Bryan glared at him and at the rest of the team.

"Come on guys, it's not so bad, it's Blitzkrieg, part of the name that was once ours, and WC means, With Chinese, that is equal to _with Rei,_ so what's the problem with it? Our name is a true fact." Explained, proud of his intelligence.

"Ha, whatever. I hold that you've got LOI." Kai snorted in disbelief and left the room.

"He's so selfish…" complained Bryan.

"I'm leaving too, guys… gonna see Mariah and I'll be back at lunch time for team reunion okay?"

"Fine Rei… don't take long." Said Tala, who was, back against a wall (he slept in one of the top beds of the pair of bunk beds), reading a book.

* * *

"This kids are worse than Tyson, I can't believe they didn't subscribe to the tournament… oh I'm going to kill them three, one by one… I'm going to take those three idiots from their little heads and make them plead for their lives… I'm going to kill them and they're gonna suffer…" Kenny cursed as he walked through the hallways.

"Kenny? What did you just say?" a voice interrupted him, a girl coming from the rooms.

"Nothing, Hilary… forget it… I'm just very upset, that's all…"

"Oh! Chief now I remember, your team's not in the tournament! How did you let that happen?"

"I didn't _let_ it happen, Hilary… those three idiots that are my teammates were fighting in order to see who of them was going to invent the name for the team, and-"

"That's easy, you should have named yourself 'little people'" a new voice came from a room door, opening suddenly on the hallway.

"Tyson!!" hissed Kenny. "I was telling you, they were fighting to see who of them would subscribe, and everyone thought some of the other two would do it! And they forgot all three! Can you believe it?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Don't worry chief, I'm going to win that tournament and show all the rest of the bladers how good I can be! Wait a minute… Hilary, now you're here I ask you, Mr. Dickenson did a mistake didn't he?"

"Uh? Why do you ask so?" she wondered, hoping Tyson was not referring to what she thought… but he did.

"Because your name's on the list… and… you don't beyblade Hilary… at least, not away from the comics show…"

"TYSON!!!!!" She yelled angrily at the guy who was making fun of her. But deep inside she knew that, _by the moment, _the navy haired was right. She glanced at him furiously and walked away.

She passed through the hotel door, walked straight towards the beach, and took away her shirt revealing the top part of her red bikini and her slim figure. She removed the skirt she was wearing, and walked a few meters more to the sea.

The girl was so mad at Tyson for ridiculing her in the middle of the hallway that didn't notice the guy who was, not so far away, staring at her beautiful figure walking gracefully along the slight waves.

Kai shifted a strand of blue hair that covered his sight. 'Hilary… why is this happening to me…?'

* * *

**And that's it by the moment. I'm probably going to be good with you and in the 6th or 7th chapter I make them kiss. What about this chapter? Did you like it? **

**Please review! **

**Mikaera. **


	6. The Tournament Begins

**Hi hi hi readers!! Yup! Next chappie, long one. **

**Hope you enjoy, remember beyblade's not mine and neither is Jade, she belongs to Jade-55, who gently let me use her in this fic. **

**Next chapter so…

* * *

**

Last vacation

Chapter 6: The tournament begins.

Kai yawned lazily. He was sitting about twenty meters away from the sea, staring at the beautiful figure that jumped gracefully between the waves. The beautiful figure that was Hilary.

She hadn't noticed him there, and before she did, Kai stood up and turned to leave. He walked about three steps in the direction back to the hotel, and was forced to stop when he heard his name.

"Kai! Heya there!"

He raised a hand to say hello, but didn't turn away or say anything: his blushing face wouldn't let him. after all, he was supposed to be strong and rude, not _blushing_. If any of his roommates claimed himself worthy to tell him he was in _love_, he would hit him, hard. This wasn't love, this _thing_ he felt each time he saw her was something that would go away with time… he hoped.

It was something that made him look weak, and none of the Russian Soldiers was supposed to be weak. Nor Tala, Bryan, Spencer or Ian had been in love before, and what was the reason that made him think he could be? He had been raised up to be strong, not to be another guy blushing each time he saw a certain girl. Maybe hiding himself he would show indifference and this would soon stop happening.

Hilary's face looked disappointed when she noticed his lack of interest… she had thought he had changed. She didn't try once again to call him, he wouldn't respond. Kai was so unstable when talking about emotions… one day he hugged her twice, and the next day he paid no attention at all… right now she felt the desire to run to him and slap him in his face… but she just submerged in the water and kept swimming to the coast. She grabbed her clothes and headed towards the hotel.

* * *

Tala closed the book he was reading. He jumped from the bed and glanced at Bryan, who was looking through the window. "Hey gonna be back soon. The guys should be arriving in any moment, tell them so." he opened the door and left. Bryan heard him, but didn't answer anything.

The red haired walked trough the hallways to the reception. He really wanted to do something _else_ apart from beyblading. And if these idiots (Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa) were really going to organize some events, then there he would find what he wanted.

He stopped in front of the reception desk. The place was big, it had about five armchairs in a corner and a half-circle shaped table in one of the sides, where some girls were attending. The front door was in the middle, and opposite to it was the back door, pointing to the sea. As it was made of glass, the water could be seen, and distantly, two shapes walking towards the building. One of them he recognized as Kai, but the other was farthest so he couldn't see well.

The floor was wooden, and there was a good light because it was midday, and there were many windows. In the other side of the room he could see another hallway, which he thought lead to other rooms. It was symmetric, though in one side it had the armchairs and the TV, and in the other there was the desk.

"May I help you?" one of the assistants spoke. She was tall and dyed blond, her hair shoulder length and straight. She was dressed in a blue uniform, which made a good contrast with her pale skin. Her brown eyes stared at Tala, a typical assistant's smile with white teeth shining in her face.

He raised an eyebrow. Behind her he could see the keys of many rooms, in a key holder, and another woman, this one dyed red and in the same blue uniform, typing on a computer. "Please, I want to know which are those activities Mr. Dickenson spoke about" he said, trying his best to be polite, thought the fake smile on her face didn't deserve that.

"Sure. Here you are, -she hang him a large bunch of leaflets, - these are the activities that will be held. In this chart- she pointed a white page stuck on the wall - there are the time and the date each one will take place. Today we have a quad ride, at four pm after the tournament correspondent battles. If you'd like to subscribe yourself in, you've got to write your name in this list." She explained, hanging a list that had big letters on the top that read 'QUAD RIDE'. He glanced at the paper, and after noticing that there were some names on it, he took it on his hand.

Mentally he read the names on the list. 'Daichi and Kevin, Tyson and Max, Mathilda and Salima, Crusher and Monica, Eddie and Michael.' At the bottom it had a note which said, 'Requisites: pairs of two, one of them must be able to drive'. Tala frowned and hang the paper again to the assistant. "I'll be back later, thank you." He said, raising his eyebrows again at her fake smile that stayed still.

He walked back to the corridor where he came from, to his room. He still had to attend to the team reunion that they had accorded before lunchtime, and it was already twelve o'clock. 'I want to go, I love driving. But I don't have a pair to go with, so if Bryan or Kai don't agree, I'll have to quit… huh, not funny.' He thought. His sight was so lost staring at the floor that didn't realize that someone came into his same way. And he went through her.

"HEY! Pay attention where you walk!" she hissed, rising her sight. After all, she wasn't too concentrated either.

"Jade? Since when you talk t'me like that?" he frowned. He knew her, she had been one of those girls you think it's a fangirl but then you discover she's more serious than the rest. She had even come in their plane, as Bryan's friend. He had known her in Moscow, and made good friends, so with the rest of the Neoborg.

"Hey, Tala. Sorry, I…" but whatever she was going to do was forgotten when she looked at him and her eyes lost inside the blue ones of the guy in front of her.

"You what?" suddenly asked the red haired, noticing her silence.

Then she realized she had forgotten what she was about going to say. "… nothing. Nothing at all… um… readyforthetournament?" she asked hurriedly, changing topic as she felt the heat go to her cheeks.

"Yeah… about getting ready. We're one of the first teams."

"You're _the_ first, I mean, you'll be facing… _3 M's Q. _That's Ming Ming's team… they're no match for you guys…" she confessed, blushing slightly.

"Heh, of course they're not. Ming Ming, Myriam and Queen… ha, they're a dead loss." He smirked. She just frowned at him, and friendly punched his shoulder.

"And you've got a very big head, Tala. See you later." She smiled. But then an idea came to his mind… a good one. He took her wrist as she passed next to him, stopping her suddenly. "Yeah, what?" she asked turning round to face him again.

"Er, Jade… there'll be a quad ride this afternoon… and it's in pairs… um… do you… want to go with me?" he asked, the color of his cheeks almost equal to the one of his hair.

"Oh, I love quad riding! Sure I go with you, Tala, thanks for telling me! Tell Kai, I'm sure he'll like it too!" she cheered. She wasn't the kind of girls to jump around when something good was going to happen, she just was happier than her normal-emotionless expression.

He smiled, more brightly than what he would have wanted to, "Okay, if you say so…"

"Oh but wait, -she stared at him serious looking on her face.- on one condition." She stated, not giving any chance to a 'no' here.

"Yeah?"

"I drive, Ivannov." She smirked proudly, and turned to leave. Tala turned to go on with his way once she left, her last words echoing on his mind. 'Kai's gonna make so much damn fun at me if I ever let that happen.'

* * *

"Hey guys…" he greeted as he entered to the 'Blitzkrieg WC' room. Rei was already there, and Bryan seemed not to have moved from where he was. He was still standing there by the window. "… Bryan you ok?"

"Huh? Why do you ask? I'm fine… just… watching the view."

"Whatever. What are we going to do in the match?" asked Rei, suddenly taking part of the conversation.

"I guess you should've waited for me to talk about that" a voice interrupted, Kai entered to the room and sat on the chair that was next to the door.

"Okay, do as you please Kai, who's going to fight today?" asked the red haired, snorting at Kai in disbelief.

"Bryan, you seem bored. You go first. And in the second round I want Rei there. Tala, if needed, you'll be in the third round, but I guess, and hope I'm ok, we'll win the first two." Stated Kai, remaining in his usual position, back leaned against a wall, arms folded and eyes closed.

"Take that for sure, captain- smiled Rei. -this match is all ours."

"Yeah, the girls have no place in here!" Bryan said in a rough voice. Then everyone got up from where they were and headed towards the hotel restaurant, to have lunch and then start the tournament.

* * *

Hilary walked to the seat the girls had left for her in the lunch table, after picking some lettuce and tomato from the main table, which was in the middle of the room and had many kind of dishes on it. She looked around… everyone seemed so exited, so focused in the tournament that was about to begin. She glanced at Kai's table. There he was, again, sharing the same room that the Neoborg, but this time Ian and Spencer weren't there, but there was Rei. 'Oh, -she remembered - they have the first match in the tournament… they're blading today. I wonder if Kai's gonna blade?'

Then she remembered those 3 M's Q that were going to fight them, and looked at Ming Ming and Myriam, on the opposite side of the table, arguing about who of them would go first. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, Hilary? Earth to Hilary, Earth to Hilary, Hilary, you hear me?" called a voice, suddenly pulling her away from her drifting. She turned to Mariah, that was sitting next to her. "Yeah?"

"Our battle, it's on Friday. I have just asked Mr. Dickenson about it, and he said we'll have one match per day, which will last a total of 18 days. All the battles will be held in working days, and that means we have a lot of time to get ready!"

"Oh, yeah you're right… good luck" she wasn't paying much attention to what her friend was saying really. She was so busy thinking about _the guy _that had ignored her that morning in the sea… the same guy that had hugged her the day before. 'What the hell's happening to him?!' her mind shouted. But she remained calmly, and started picking at her food.

* * *

"Welcome Beybladers to the **Friendly **tournament that's taking place in East Cork, Ireland!" Everyone seemed to like emphasizing the word _friendly_. Hilary glanced at the man talking, and gasped when she realized who was there. "DJ?!" some of them shouted the man's name, some of them just gasped, and some stared in disbelief at the presenter. "I'd like to introduce the competing teams!" he said, or almost shouted, pointing at both sides of the room. There were two doors, from one of them it could be seen the Blitzkreig WC, and from the other the 3 M's Q. Kai headed the first team, and behind him came Rei, Bryan, and Tala on the back. When Hilary turned her eyes to the opposite door, her expression completely changed at the sight… of a beyblader… or maybe pop singer?

Ming Ming entered to the room cheering and singing one of her favorite songs. None of the bladers, but Kenny, was listening to her. Behind her, Myriam and Queen changed bashful looks. "The bladers have already been decided! This match is about to start!- announced DJ. -On the Blitzkreig WC side, we've got Bryan! And for the 3 M's Q, we'll have Queen! I advice you take care of yourself, girl, this guy is hard as stone!"

Bryan smirked at that comment and headed to the dish. "You're an easy target, and so's your blade. Are you sure you're gonna fight?" he asked rudely. The girl in front of him just snorted, and at the count of 'Let it Rip' launched her blade.

It wasn't long before Bryan's Falborg was the only blade remaining on the dish. Queen stared blankly at him, and then at her blade lying there on the floor. She fall on her knees, and Ming Ming's song turned into a sad melody.

"It's ok, you couldn't handle it but I will- smiled Myriam. -Rei?- she looked up to see the Chinese blader getting closer to the dish. -Okay, I thought I would have to face Tala or Kai, in that case it would be harder" she smirked proudly.

Rei just shook his head, and prepared Drigger. She stared at Myriam's blue eyes with determination, he was ready to finish her.

Soon after the battle was finished, the winner obviously being Rei. Kai smirked proudly at Tala, while DJ announced the eliminated team. "It's Over!! The 3 M's Q's way stops here, and the Blitzkreig WC go to the first round! Remember to bring the pop corn tomorrow, we'll have the Night Warriors facing Michael's Team! Don't miss it!!" he shouted to nobody in special, and left the room.

Hilary smiled comprehensively at Myriam, who was still on the floor holding her blade, her face obviously disappointed. Then she saw how Rei got closer to her, and shake hands, showing respect to his opponent. Yeah, that was Rei. Most of the ex-Bladebreakers would do this gesture after a good battle… most except from Kai. 'There are so many things about him… I'll never understand.'

* * *

The Blitzkreig WC team entered to their room after the battle. Bryan was going to shower, Rei was going to go to the sea with his girlfriend, Tala was going to get ready for his ride, and Kai… was going to see what he would do.

"Kai? Are you going to do something this afternoon?" asked the red haired, after all, it'd be funnier if he convinced Kai to go… maybe he would be a good competitor for a quad race.

"Nothing special, why do you ask?"

"Oh, because, I was in the reception desk this morning, and found out they're holding a quad ride this afternoon. It starts at five, but we've got to be there at half past four. I'm going."

"Huh? Riding sounds interesting. Any requisite?"

"To be able to drive… oh… and… you've got to go with somebody else. It's in pairs." he said, trying to convince his friend that it would be a good idea… nevertheless he knew Kai would reject it, he didn't like being with _other _people.

"What's the matter with that, I can go with you?" he simply suggested.

"Umm… I already have someone to go with… I invited Jade. Oh, but I can ask her to get a friend to go with, and you can go with her friend. C'mon, it'll be fun. You're gonna drive, and who says, you can scare her with your speed. I know you love driving…" he tried. Kai threw the bag he was carrying to the bed, put on a dark blue loose t-shirt and a pair of grey pants, and followed the red haired out of the room. In the way down, Tala txted his friend, asking her to bring someone else.

* * *

The red haired girl finished tying up her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a violet t-shirt, a black pair of shorts, and white trainers. Some makeup in her eyes, not much, and grabbed the blue and black knapsack that was on her bed. She stopped suddenly when she heard her vibrating mobile.

"Hey, Hilary, wanna come?" she asked, when she noticed the bored, doodling on her notebook. The brunette lifted her head. "Huh? Where?"

"To a quad ride. Tala invited me, and asked me to go with a friend coz he's going with Kai. C'mon, we all know you like him.- she smirked, as she noticed Hilary's deep red blush. - besides, you can have a good time on the back of his quad bike." She said, tempting the girl, who, after thinking it for about three seconds, forgot her notebook and followed the Russian.

When they arrived to the reception, Kai and Tala were already there. They wrote Hilary's and Kai's names on the list, which had not changed at all, and waited for the hotel staff to tell them what to do. The other subscribed teens were already there too.

"Hi everyone. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Johnny. I'm here to help you with the ride, I'll drive you through the sand dunes and oasis, that's, if you're ready to have fun!" the man, which was about twenty three years old, seemed confident and enthusiastic. Kai glared at him, only causing both Hilary and Jade chuckle.

In pairs they were given the quad bikes, and as Jade had predicted, Hilary went behind Kai. She turned her sight to both red haired teens, who were, in each side of their four wheeler arguing about who of them would drive. She sniggered at them, and then turned her eyes again to the boy ahead her. Her arms were one in each side of his waist, as he had told her to do. Her chest was not against his back, but about ten centimeters from it. 'Uh, that'll be fixed as soon as we start moving' she thought, and then her mind scolded her, 'what kind of thought are those to have about your team leader?'

Her mind argument was soon stopped when she noticed the engine being started. She realized that the other two had stopped discussing as well, and Tala was sitting on the back. Kai turned his gaze to her, and then she noticed he was smirking. "You ready for speed? Don't you dare shout, Hilary- he warned -or I'll have to shut you up in some way."

Hilary gasped at his last comment, but before she could ask something, he was already looking at Jonathan, who started moving towards a high, high sand dune.

* * *

**w00t! Extra-long chapter… but that was fun to write! I know there was not much KaiHil, but the next chapter will have the compensation for what missed in this one. **

**What do you think about it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review!! I promise a kiss is coming! But I'm not fastening things because, you must understand, the story may lose sense.**

**If you want to know, I've got a chart which indicates in which day they do what, and they're still in the middle of day 4, and have 27 days still! (that means, many chapters)**

**Please, please review. This chap was really hard to write. **

**Bye!**

**Mikaera. **


	7. Tala's First Kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews (11) you left for last chapter, I'm glad you're liking this story and you make me feel so loved!**

**Wow… updating soon. This is the next chapter… and as promised, there'll be a kiss… um… muhahahaha**

**Rating might go up from this chapter on… you'll find out why…**

**Chapter dedicated to Jade-55**

**Beyblade and Jade Tomei don't belong to me.

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 7: Tala's first kiss. 

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hilary couldn't help it. She shouted the driver's name as the speed increased in the way down by the sand dune. Her hair waved in the back and she soon found herself getting apart from Kai's back, because of the speed. As the quad bike had nothing to prevent her from falling, she grabbed his shirt. She gasped when she felt a hand behind her back… and then noticed Kai was rounding her, protecting her…

"I told you, not to shout" he ordered. She just smiled sheepishly. It was true, after all, Kai had said he'd shut her up. Wonder how he would do that.

On the quad bike next to them, there was Jade and Tala, the girl laughing cheerfully at the high speed they were reaching. On the back, Tala took the opportunity each time and held himself as much close as he could to her back, rounding her waist from behind with his strong arms.

She smiled, and once a while hit his shoulder weakly, a signal that he was pressing_ more than what she expected_ against her. He just smirked at this, and let go a little, to do the same minutes later.

He could see her cheeks go red scarlet every time he rested his head on her shoulder. After all, going on the back of the quad bike hadn't been that bad. He could still play some funny games making her blush deeply, and he was enjoying it.

Kai drove his four wheeler nearer the sea. Some of the other guys were doing that, and he found it funny how the water splashed onto their cloth, and how Hilary said "Eww! It's cold!" each time it touched her skin. She was wearing a white pair of shorts and a loose, pink sleeveless t-shirt. Her arms were now holding Kai's shoulders, and she could feel him so close. His hands were now back in the steering, driving skillfully, always following Jonathan that went in the front.

* * *

They got back to the hotel at about seven o'clock. Hilary heard her name being pronounced, and lifted her sight. "Hey! Hilary! Would you like to come with us? We're eating altogether!" called a happy Max. She had almost forgot about it… those guys were her best friends, and she was going to see them go in less than a month. She sighed at this memory, and headed towards them with a fake smile on her face. Keep smiling took her time when she remembered that kind of things… 

She got where the Bladebreakers were, and finally Tyson spoke. "Hey… we thought it'd be nice to have dinner together once a while… Hil? Are you okay?" he asked, and everyone looked surprised by his question.

"Ya! Everything's fine guys! Let's go!" her smile grew wider, though she knew one of them knew it was a completely false smile… but maybe, forgetting about Kai was the best thing to do.

* * *

Tala walked, completely lost in his memories of the day, through the cleared beach. He was wearing the same cloth he had taken to the quad ride, a pair of grey swimming trunks, and a white t-shirt. No one was outside, and that was good for him. He liked the calmness the sea gave to him, and during the sunset there was nothing best he would find to do than walking on the sand and relaxing. 

His thoughts drove his sight to someone… someone that was there sitting by the water. A girl, he figured out, narrowing his eyes to see better. Her long, red hair shifted slightly by the cool breeze, was something he loved to watch. Since when? Since when Tala Ivannov loved something that wasn't power?...

He sighed… was he no longer a Russian Soldier if he suddenly started having feelings for a girl? Girls were supposed to be weak… but he knew, deep inside, Jade wasn't weak… besides, she was strong. She was the strongest girl he had ever known. He… was proud of her.

He shook his head. He had to remove those thoughts from his mind… but he couldn't remove his eyes from her. She wasn't aware he was there, watching her every movement. She had her violet bikini on, and a light-blue, short sleeved t-shirt covered her top. Her eyes seemed lost in the horizon, the sun setting faraway. 'What a beautiful sight' thought the guy, when unconsciously he removed his shirt, threw it in the sand, and his foot started walking him to his friend.

She heard his footsteps when he was about two meters from her. "Hi" she whispered, without removing her eyes from the sun. "Hi" he answered back. He took a seat next to her, at her right side, and smiled weakly at the sea. About three meters from them, the waves hit against the sand with a passion… a feeling he loved too.

He rounded her neck with his left arm, passing it above her shoulders. She laughed playfully. Then, his right arm pushed against her left shoulder and short after he was lying on top of her, his legs at both sides of her waist, and her bare legs still flexed.

"I got you Tomei" he pointed out, she just kept laughing. His hands were in each of her shoulders, pulling her against the warm sand. He smirked proudly, but the smirk faded at her next question, "and what will you do now?"

"I don't know?" he answered lazily. It was the truth, he had never been in that situation before, just playing for fun, and holding a girl beneath him… a girl he had feelings for. "If you stay here, you'll miss dinner" he said, just because it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm not hungry." The smirk was now present on her face, and in a strong and nimble movement she was the one on top.

Tala blinked twice. She was still laughing playfully… nothing had changed except that now she was the one on control. She let herself fall on top of him, her head resting on his right shoulder. He instinctively rounded her waist with both arms, and pressed her tightly against him.

The guy gasped when he noticed her breasts pushing his chest… 'this was something obvious to happen' he scolded himself, but actually he hadn't thought about _that _feeling. 'Uh, big…' he thought, small grin on his face.

"What do you smile at?" she asked, her hands playing subconsciously with the back part of his red hair. He laughed slightly. "Nothing"

"C'mon…- she said, her hands going down on his neck, trying to tickle him. -why were you laughing? I wanna laugh too…" she said, using her puppy face to persuade him.

"Heh… no, I won't tell you…" he declared, grabbing her arms and pulling her off him, only to place himself on top of her again.

"What are you- -but she stopped when she noticed his breath mixing with hers, their mouths only inches apart. - Tala…"

He had never thought he would end up doing this. But he was doing far too good to retract now… his hands were holding her arms, where her hands were still pressed against the sand. He was about a head taller than her, so his body covered her completely. His hands rested one at each side of her hips, and their eye contact was impossible to break.

He breathed slowly, and moved his head closer, about three centimeters, until his lips touched hers. He saw her eyes gradually close, as she melted in the kiss he was giving her. His tongue parted her lips, tasting every inch of her mouth as it explored the interior.

She moaned when Tala's hands slid to her waist and he made the kiss deeper. Her hands moved to the top part of his back, and moved up and down slowly. Then she realized how soft his skin was. Tala parted the kiss slowly, placing an innocent one when he finally broke it. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Then he tightened the grip he was giving, and let his head fall restless on her shoulder. "Jade… what a nice kiss you gave me." He said, uncertain of what would be her reaction. She laughed playfully, and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe you could get more of that, if you're kind enough." She said, her hands going back to play with the back of his hair.

* * *

Hilary got up later that morning. She turned off her clock, and fall asleep again. When she woke up, it was already twelve am, and probably the rest of the girls were having lunch. She cursed under her breath as she walked towards the bathroom. Her eyes were still red from crying last night… god, she had to stop doing this in some way! Kai had not been there to comfort her as in the ship night, and after all, he had no reason to do it. 

It had been just simple coincidences, every thing that had happened between her and Kai. She had to convince herself about that. There was no point in thinking of having something with him, if, after all, he would be leaving to Russia as everybody else in the team. Maybe she could date a guy from her university, once she went back to Japan, or maybe she could date Tyson, that would, at least, live in the same country.

But she liked Kai. Not Tyson, and not any other possible guy from her university, including the most similar one to the blue haired she could find. She liked Kai Hiwatari, and there was no other possibility for her. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she left the room and walked to the hotel restaurant.

Everyone was talking about the tournament. The 3 M's Q didn't seem disappointed by their last lost battle, though that meant their elimination from the tournament, they still looked happy. While the Blitzkreig WC team, didn't seem happy because of their victory, all except Rei, for sure, who was now shearing a table with the rest of the White Tigers and telling them about his victory. Tala, Bryan and Kai were eating with Ian and Spencer, as they usually did. While she took a sit next to the Russian girl, who, surprisingly, was in their same table.

Hilary could notice how Jade wouldn't stop looking at some spot in the room, and that spot was, Tala. And the guy looked at her at random times, making her blush slightly. 'Strange- she thought. -Jade told us nothing last night. oh, but she likes keeping herself to herself…' she sighed, and then drunk some of the orange juice she had got.

The battle of the day was announced: Night Warriors vs. Michael's Team. Hilary sighed. It was three days still for her team's battle… and yet she hadn't learn launching.

* * *

Not many people went to see the battle that was held between the two teams, from which the Night warriors came victorious. Michael couldn't believe having lost against Miguel, who, smiling happily, hugged Mathilda. That girl wouldn't miss any of her former leader's battles. 

"Hilary! -called a girl from between the people that was on the top floor. -what are you going to do this afternoon?" she asked. When Hilary got closer she found out it was Myriam.

"Nothing special, why?"

"Oh, because I thought maybe we could rent some bikes and ride?" she offered. The brunette liked the idea, and followed the blue haired towards the hotel lobby.

"Maybe we could call the other girls?" she suggested, and Myriam liked the idea. They were many now: Mathilda, Mariah, Julia, Queen, Salima, Monica, Emily, Ming Ming, and even Jade had agreed to go. So there they went, they rented eleven bicycles and left the hotel at half past five.

"Where should we go?" asked Emily, once they were on the beach.

"I guess it's good to explore the beach, don't you?" asked Queen, who was next to Salima in the front. On her other side was Ming Ming, who had became her best friend. Behind them there were Monica, Emily, Mariah and Mathilda, and the three resting were on the back.

They got to an empty space, there was no people and it seemed good to rest a while. They stopped the bikes, got off them, and sat on the floor on a circle. All of them knew it but none of them had the courage to say it: it was confession time.

Going with the girls out could only mean one thing: you had to tell them all what you felt, all what you were up to, and all what you had done, with guys. The rest of your life didn't matter in that moment.

Ming Ming spoke up suddenly. "Okay gurls, if you're not to start I am. I like a guy since an year, and I'm planning to declare what I feel for him in this month. He won't do it, I know that."

"And who's him?" asked Mariah, this game fascinated her the most.

"He's… Daichi." She confessed. Many of the girls fall anime style, some of them just giggled and some snorted in disbelief. But in Ming Ming eyes, the fact of what was true could be easily seen.

Myriam told them she had kissed Johnny, from the Majesties, an year ago, and he had paid no more attention to her since that had happened. Emily, Hilary discovered, was in deep love with Kenny. It was something that didn't surprise her as much as to discover that Julia was _interested _in Bryan. That Mathilda liked Miguel, everyone knew it. As they knew Mariah was dating Rei, and Salima was dating Kane. But what no one knew was that Jade had kissed Tala, what she decided to tell them, and that Monica had a crush on Garland. Queen was in a deep depression because she had broke up with her past boyfriend before going on vacation. And finally, the last person of the circle, was her.

Hilary gasped as Jade slightly punched her ribs with her elbow. "Come on Hilary!- she whispered.- many of us already know it."

The brunette gulped, and stared at the sand. "I… like… Kai." she said, above a whisper.

* * *

Kai walked away from the building, to the beach. It was already eleven pm, and he hadn't seen any of the girls during the afternoon. Bah, since when he cared? 

For once, he had an answer for that question. Since Tala had told him what he was up to, he cared. Since he had discovered one of the Russian Soldiers could kiss, and more than that, actually _had _kissed a girl.

Hilary was not Russian and was in no way similar to Jade. But it was the brunette the girl he liked, it was the girl that, with the worst abilities he had ever saw, was able to launch a blade and make it spin… less than two seconds.

There she was. He lifted his sight to see a slim figure moving towards the see, that now was dark because of the night, that had already covered the sky. He walked towards her and guessed she had been practicing. She had her blade on her hand, and was wearing a pair of red shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hilary, -he called. -not that way, it's not the position I told you." He remarked. She sighed disappointed, and let her body fall on her knees. She had been trying her best.

"Sorry…" she whispered, but Kai didn't hear.

"It's okay… let's try again, I'll help you." He didn't find it hard talking to her, not when the conversation was about a topic he knew about. And he knew a lot about beyblading, and enjoyed teaching her.

She smiled weakly and let Kai take her hands on his bigger ones, and launch the pink blade for her. "That's the way." He pointed out.

"Okay let me try…" she said, still frustrated. She launched the blade… and it worked. "Oh my god I can't believe it!" she smiled, jumping in the air. The blade was still spinning when Kai smirked, and looked at her.

She looked so beautiful when she was happy… and that make him think he could try something… letting his instinct act instead of his reason.

He kept staring at her, and she stared at him. Crimson and Ruby eyes kept locked, while Kai lifted a hand and caressed her cheek. She gasped when he noticed Kai was getting closer, at the time his other hand slipped around her waist.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!**

**End of the chapter! End of the chapter! **

**Please, Please review!! **

**Hope you liked,**

**Mikaera. **


	8. Waves

**Hi!!!! Back here!!! Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation…. :) yup, I went to the sea! So I have new ideas here… I hope you don't mind what I'm going to do first… LOL Sorry!!! **

**Thanks for the 11 reviews you left for the last chapter, you're really good people and each time I get your reviews I'm very happy.**

**Don't kill me, review, and I hope you like the chappie! **

**Beyblade and Jade Tomei are not mine!

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 8: Waves.

Crimson and Ruby eyes kept locked, while Kai lifted a hand and caressed her cheek. She gasped when he noticed Kai was getting closer, at the time his other hand slipped around her waist.

'What am I doing? What is this feeling?' his confused thoughts wouldn't let him in peace as he kept staring at her beautiful figure. But Kai sighed again, when he noticed someone was getting close and unconsciously got apart from her.

She blinked twice. "Uh? What's going on?"

Kai just closed his eyes and pointed resigned the joyful guy that moved towards them. "LIIIIVE THE LOOOVE GENERATION!!" Tyson was obviously high…

She felt her cheeks go deep scarlet and looked angrily at her teammate, who was about twenty meters from them. "YOU WON'T FIND NICE BEING HERE AFTER I--" but she was cut off by a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Forget it, he's drunk and won't remember seeing… this… if you don't give importance to the topic. We should just go back to the hotel and… tomorrow we'll go on with the training." Whispered Kai, his hand rubbing her back and walking past her in the direction of the building.

She stared at him for a second, then looked at Tyson and growled at him angrily. 'You're gonna pay for this', she swore in her mind, and then walked behind Kai.

They walked in silence until they got to the hotel entrance, where they said goodnight and each walked to their rooms. Hilary sighed softly, and then stared at the floor. 'Kai… he almost kissed me… do I mean something for him? Because he really ignored me the whole day yesterday… now I'm so confused… but what if I don't mean anything to him and he's just playing with me? No… Kai's not the guy who likes playing with other people's feelings… DAMN YOU TYSON!! I got to sleep… will I be able to sleep now?? Uh… I'm so tired that probably yes…'

She entered to their room, Mariah and Julia were there but no sign of Jade. She smiled to herself. 'Maybe she's still out there with Tala… how lucky other people can be… I'm the opposite… I'm not lucky in any way…' Hilary sat on the bed and got inside without taking away her cloth... she was too tired to do it.

* * *

Kai's eyes opened wide at six am. He was having a dream, a nice one, but a fat figure of an annoying guy interrupted it. 'GRRR Tyson… you're even in my dreams now?' he shook his head. What had happened last night would never happen again… he growled and got up.

He smiled when he noticed Tala smiling happily while sleeping… 'he must be having a good dream… something I wasn't able to have…' he sighed, and put on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved, black t-shirt. He had heard that the sunrise in the beach was something not to miss… the guy walked away from the room and headed towards the beach.

There were some birds outside, seagulls flying in circles above the calm water. The waves hit strongly against the coast, forming wet figures in the sand. He walked near the water, smelling the salt on the air. He really needed to concentrate… if he wanted something, he needed to know _how_ he would do what he wanted to do.

He sat on a stone nearby and stared at the horizon, then gasped surprised when he heard steps behind him. 'What shall I do if it's….'

"Hey Kai…" a voice, kind of hard accent sounded tired, but happy. He turned round, and sighed relieved when he realized it was not Hilary.

"Jade." He said, smiling weakly.

She took a seat next to him and laughed playfully. He stared and raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

"Um… wasn't it that Russian Soldiers couldn't love?" she asked, still smiling.

"It… was. Jade you know… I… I don't know what this is about but it's my problem and if--"

"You can't deal with it no one will? -she completed the known phrase, leaving him with his mouth round. - C'mon Kai… I can deal with it. You must know, Tala and I kissed yesterday and it was nothing bad… besides, it was good. Tala's a good kisser"

"I don't care if Tala's a good kisser or not, I just… should I tell her jade?"

"Of course you should. You should kiss her, and that's it. It's not difficult, come on…"

"Hn, you say it's not because you're the girl. For the guy it's not that easy."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one to _kiss her_." He said, at the time he sighed again. she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, breakfast is about to be ready, why don't we go inside?"

* * *

"The battle between the Champions and The Unnamed is going to begin! Ladies and Gentlemen get ready to see some of the best bladers give out everything in order to get to the first round!" announced DJ, his characteristic wide smile present on his face. Many of the bladers cheered, some of them just stayed still, looking at the present teams.

On one of the sides of the room, Brooklyn entered, followed by King, Lee and Claude. On the other side, Max, followed by Aaron, Joseph and Jim. Brooklyn's team seemed calm, while Max and looked happy and his team looked worried.

Lee advanced first for the side of the Champions, and his opponent would be Jim. On a wall nearby, Kai leaned in his usual position, arms folded, eyes closed. His crimson orbs opened to see the competing guys. 'I guess max will wait in case someone has to face Brooklyn… ha, good choice from him putting that boy on the first round, though I would have sent Joseph.'

The battle took it's time to finish, but in about ten minutes Lee was the defeater. Jim kneeled resigned and pleaded his leader to fight in the following round, but max, still persistent, sent the green haired Saint Shield for the next battle, when seeing that King was going to battle for the opposite team.

After what seemed a short time to everyone, DJ announced the Champions as the defeaters, winners of the two first matches. Brooklyn and his team didn't seemed happy at all, they looked pleased as if everything had gone as expected. Honoring their name, they left the room in silence, smirks present on their faces.

While max seemed disappointed but still conscious that his teammates had done the best… however, the opponent had been stronger.

"If you want to win, max, you should go yourself to battle and don't trust in others as you have done. Anyway, being Brooklyn one of your opponent, you did the best and that's fine." Came a cold voice from his back. Max turned around to see Kai. He smiled, his former leader's words were not encouraging but they were ok from whom they came.

Then he watched Kai leave the room. The blue haired walked to the reception, and was received by the blond haired girl with the fake smile that had, days ago, talked with Tala. "Hi, which are the activities that Dickenson said would be held?" he asked, forgetting politeness.

"Hi, I'd be pleased to help you, here we have some leaflets with all the activities, in this chart you'll be able to see them…"

"Sandboard?" Kai glared at the chart, and left the girl with the leaflets on her hand, heading back to the room. When he entered he was surprised by what he saw, inside the room there were Tala and Jade.

He smirked. Tala was sitting in one of the top beds, his back against a wall, and Jade was sitting between his legs, her back leaning against his chest. Her hands rounded the red haired's neck, and her head was turned slightly, looking at the closed icy blue eyes while she kissed him passionately. His hands were holding her waist, pressing tightly against his body.

Kai tried to close the door and stay out of the room when he realized he could be interrupting something, and in fact he was, but he went inside when he realized Bryan came behind him, and so he had an excuse to enter.

"The tournament just finished. Now I know why you weren't there, Romeo." Laughed Bryan. Jade and Tala parted, and he blushed slightly. "Hi Bryan, Kai." said the girl, her hands still on the back of Tala's neck.

"Any idea of what sandboard is?" asked Kai, taking his shirt of and lying on his bed.

"You know what snowboard is right? - asked Tala, Kai nodded. -well, the same, but in sand. It's not difficult to figure it out…"

"Hn."

"Why do you ask? Is that the activity they're going to hold today?" asked Jade

"Yeah… find it nice to go?"

"Sure! I want to do snowboard but if there's no snow… wait! I have an idea! I'll tell Hilary, if she wants to go, and the girls. Then you can all go, and I ask Julia, Mariah and Hil. What d'ya say?"

"Fine for me…" answered Bryan, making his way to the bathroom.

Soon after jade left the room, the Blitzkreig WC were leaving too, heading to the meeting point, the reception. Kai leaned against the first wall he could find, and looked at his friends. All of them had chosen their swimming trunks to go out that afternoon. His were black, and he had a grey, short-sleeved t-shirt. Tala's were dark grey, and he had chosen a white t-shirt. Rei was wearing dark green and white trunks, and a black t-shirt, and Bryan had a dark swimming trunks, and a camel, sleeveless t-shirt.

When he turned his head he could see the girls, who looked more interested than them in the activity they were going to do. Julia was wearing a pair of green shorts, and a white sleeveless t-shirt; Mariah had a pink tennis skirt, and a lilac t-shirt; Jade was wearing a pair of black shorts, and the top part of her violet bikini.

And Hilary… Kai wanted to faint when he saw her, not because she was too different from the other girls, after all she had pretty much the same kind of cloth, but because then he realized he had some feeling for this girl he hadn't experienced before with anyone. The brunette was wearing a pair of red shorts, and a black sleeveless shirt, which denoted her slim figure and made her look really good… maybe sexy was the best word to define it.

They met the instructor, named Luis, and followed him to a minibus that was waiting at the entrance of the hotel.

They arrived to a place where many sand dunes could be seen, and they were told to leave the bus and take the boards. Hilary stared at the plain object she received from the instructor, and then glanced at her friends.

"Hey guys… maybe I should've never accepted to take it…" she said, in a low voice.

Her eyes widened surprised when she saw Bryan and Rei ready on the board, ready to slid down a high dune. She gasped, when someone shyly touched her shoulder. "Come on, it's not risky. The worst thing that could happen to you is to fall, and under us it's just sand… you won't hurt yourself."

"K-Kai… you're gonna do it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am. Watch and learn-" he said, before sliding down the sand. Her eyes opened wider when she noticed his abilities. Kai was doing it freely, as if he always had practiced the sport.

"Kaii! How do you do that?!"

"It's easy, just stand on the board and--!" he cut himself off when he saw the girl, who was already standing on the board, sliding carefully down the sand. "HEY I DID IT! Look Kai---!" she stopped suddenly. She made a bad movement and fall on her back, landing on the hot sand. "Aw…" she complained, and then blinked twice when she noticed the guy standing in front of her.

"Come on, try it again." said Kai, offering his hand for her to stand up. She took it smiling gracefully, and walked again to the top of the dune.

Not so far away, Julia was helping Bryan to find the right balance, and she found herself on top of him when he fall on his back. "It isn't funny!" she argued, when noticed his playful expression.

Jade and Tala were trying something different, and held their hands when going down the sand dune. Both were good on that, no one fall and they were even able to give a little peck on the way down.

Rei and Mariah were now under Luis's instructions, because Mariah couldn't get the right position. That gave the others some privacy, and not being watched was what Kai enjoyed the most.

* * *

They returned to the hotel late, it was about half past seven. They hurried to catch dinner, and surprised when they found out no one was in the restaurant already , they'd all left early.

So the group decided to eat in the same table, Tala sat next to Kai, Hilary was placed in the next place, next to her was Mariah, then Rei, Bryan, Julia, and finally Jade.

After eating they decided it was better to go to sleep, so tomorrow they'd all go to see Tyson's match, that was a particular one that interested to all of them. Julia and Bryan each went to their rooms, while Mariah and Rei headed to the hotel entrance in order to take a walk. Jade and Tala decided to follow the plan and told Kai and Hilary they were going for a walk to.

"Want to go to the beach?" offered Kai, standing up from his seat.

"Sure" Hilary smiled, and followed his former leader out of the restaurant.

They arrived to the place they both loved the most, where the tide was high and wind blew slightly. Kai sat on the sand, facing the sea, and told her to sit at his left. She obeyed, not because she felt it as a must, but because she loved being next to him.

He could feel his breath grow faster, and then an impulse that made him round her shoulders with his left arm. She gasped in return, and felt her heartbeat fasten. It took her about two minutes to relax again and get used to the weird sensation of Kai's arm above her shoulders, caressing her arm.

"Hilary… what we… yesterday…" he started, for him it was the most uncertain moment of his life. He had always gone straight to the point when taking a decision, but this event was taking him more time than what he wanted.

She let a little smile appear in her lips, and turned her face to him, then resting her head on his shoulder.

His right hand joined his left one, rounding her with his strong arms. "K-Kai…" she whispered, but he shook his head, an attempt to tell her not to speak. She sighed slightly, lowering her sight when she noticed her cheeks were pinkish.

He moved his hand to her chin, and lifted it until their lips were only inches apart. He could feel her warm breath mixing with his, a feeling he didn't want to let go.

In what seemed seconds he closed the gap between their lips, and pressed strongly against her wet mouth. Feeling her hands on his neck told him to go on, and unconsciously he ran his tongue, parting her lips. She let him in, and used her tongue to explore his mouth too.

Kai was feeling strange, this was something he hadn't experienced before and at the same time something he liked… his tongue massaging hers, and hers mingling with his, something he didn't want to end.

His lips moved instinctively against hers, while his tongue did whatever it had to do. Her closed eyes opened in a second, just to find out if what she was living was something true. She was surprised to meet Kai's eyes at the same time, opened just a millimeter, and shut them tightly, melting once again in the passionate kiss.

They parted slowly at the same time, giving little pecks, not wanting that feeling to end. He smiled and lowered his head, feeling how pinkish color came to his own cheeks. Then he rounded Hilary once again, stronger this time, and felt how she rounded his shoulders too.

"Kai… what does that mean… to you?" she asked, above a whisper.

"I hope we feel the same… and in that case… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened, and a light smile illuminated her face. She got closer, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I hope that means a _yes_."

She smiled, and nodded. There were no more words needed.

* * *

**Ok, no cliffys for this time. JUST for this time. I hope you liked the chapter! And please review!! **

**Bye!**

**Mikaera. **


	9. Trying

**Thanks for the 14 reviews you left for last chapter! I really appreciate it and you make me very happy!**

**Back! And sorry for the delay! Remember I'm at school and it doesn't give me much time to update, I just try to do my best and try not to let pass more than a week between updating! **

**The name of this chapter is kinda funny, then you'll get why. If you don't get it ask me okay? n.n**

**Hope you enjoy and have fun! Rating may go up in any moment! You'll get why!**

**Beyblade's not mine! It's Takao Aoki's! And Jade belongs to Jade-55! Thank you both of you!

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 9: Trying. 

Hilary closed the door after entering to her room, and automatically laid against it, then falling to her knees. Confused and sleepy faces of three girls stared at her.

"Hil? Can you be more silent please?" asked Mariah, who was in one of the top beds.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah….." she sounded drunk. She crawled to her bed (the left top one) and cuddled with the covers. 'Kaaaaaaai…' it was the only thing on her mind. She turned her face to her right shoulder and smiled widely. 'his smell… still here… oh my god… oh my god… Kai kissed me… and more than that… I'm his girlfriend… I have a boyfriend… and that's Kai… Kai Hiwatari… oh my god… if only I could tell someone… I need to… but I'll keep my promise'.

_Flashback. _

"_Okay, this way is your room… see you… tomorrow?" _

"_Y-Yeah... -he removed his arm, which was still round her shoulders. -see you Kai." _

"_Just… one thing… may we… keep this to ourselves?" he asked, his cheeks tinted pinkish seemed almost funny. _

"_Huh?-she blinked. -sure! See… you." He didn't kiss her as she was expecting. He smiled, warmly she could say, and watched her leave. _

_End of flashback. _

'Oh my god… this day is the day I'll remember forever… which day is it? Oh… oops… oh! July 6th. Great! Oh.. I have to do something, write something, whatever… but in other way tomorrow I won't believe Kai kissed me.' She grabbed a pen and a notebook she had near her bed, and wrote, "July 6th, K." 'I guess that'll be enough.' She smiled to herself, and covered with the blankets. Still smiling, she fall in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile…

Kai turned around after watching her disappear behind her bedroom door. 'I did what? I did that? I actually kissed a girl? Impossible.- he smirked. -I would be shaking his head in disgrace… ha… no, why do I have to think about him now? Well the mere thought that I have proved his plans are completely useless, makes me happy. She has… -he stared at his hands, that had previously stroked her hair. -something special. I have never felt this way… and it's nice.'

He glanced at the window, it was still a young night. There would be plenty of time to go outside and think about his recent events. He left the hotel, that door was always opened, security cameras had everything under strict control.

'Everybody looks at me admiringly… I don't understand that. But then that's another thing that I like from her, she looks at me as any other guy, she doesn't judge me and while everybody else takes me as a strong guy with no feelings and cold emotions (if they think I have), she looks at me as her teammate. She doesn't force me to be over-happy as Tyson and Max often do, she doesn't try to understand me as Ray and Kenny do… I think I'm starting to think about her as a girl that lives life as simple as it is… something I never could do.'

He sighed, and sat on the sand, about five meters away from him there was the sea, the waves hitting slowly against the sand. Allowing a little smile draw in his lips, he laid, and was there, his mind in white, about twenty minutes. When he thought it was enough time, he headed back to the hotel, and silently crept into his room.

* * *

When Tala woke up, he found his roommates getting ready to go and have breakfast. Everyone seemed hurried, then he had the bright idea to look at his watch. "10 o'clock? You overslept? You fools!" he said, grinning slightly. 

"You overslept too, Tala…" replied Bryan, who was putting on a dark-red t-shirt.

The red haired glared at him, and disappeared behind the bathroom door. He opened the shower and shivered as the cold water hit his skin. It was not a nice day, probably the afternoon activities would be cancelled. He looked through the small window the bathroom had, it was raining, heavily. 'Huh, today… not funny. Well maybe I find something here inside the hotel interesting to do.' He sighed, and turned off the shower.

When he got out of the bathroom, the rest were leaving. Bryan threw him the bedroom keys, and Tala grabbed it in the air. "meet you downstairs" he muttered, and then started getting on clean cloth.

Kai entered to the hotel restaurant. Many people was there, or everyone had woke up late, or they were becoming Tysons at the time of getting out of an eating place.

He chuckled at that thought… 'Tyson… today you have your first match… let's see what you can do out there. Until now, the only one of us who has gone to the dish is Ray, and that's because I sent him to fight Myriam. Max and I preferred to stay out of it in the preliminaries, lets see what you do.' He took some cereal from a bowl and a glass of orange juice, and walked to the table where Bryan and Spencer were eating. "Your team already battled?" he asked, looking at Spencer, who looked up meeting crimson piercing orbs.

"No. Tomorrow, against those poor girls. Except from Jade, who may tie against one of us, the rest will lose. It won't be funny, though when my team gets to the finals, it would be great fighting yours. So make sure to get it."

"You talk a lot- interrupted Tala, arriving to the room and taking a seat next to Bryan, the only place left. -let's see if you get to the finals. You may be strong, but take a look at your teammates, do you think Dunga, Rick and Crusher are able to control they fury and play with their heads?"

Kai smirked, Tala's words were right, at least in previous battles in which he had seen these guys, it was always that way, they lost control. But Spencer was persistent. "I trust Crusher and that's enough, the rest of them, I don't need them. If I can win two matches (and take for sure I will), then I'll go through the tournament as electricity through water." After saying so, he went back to the omelet he was eating and shut up.

While the blue haired, today wearing his scarf due to the cold weather, tried to look at Hilary's table without being seen. All the girls in the table seemed worried. It was common that all of the girls in the hotel would sit near, often in a long table, altogether, except from Jade who would sometimes come to their table. This time, it looked like a hen-house. They all talked desperately, apparently about the match that The Witches were having against Tyson's team. He frowned, if The Witches were battling that, then Hilary's team was going to battle the next day. Against, then he realized, Spencer.

'Now I agree with him… Jade, Julia and Mariah are not that strong to face the guys… and Hilary… well, I shouldn't even think about it. She may be a nice girl, and I may even be in love with her… but honestly… she's not good at beyblade… at least not now.'

"Earth To Kai!! You've been drifting a lot dude… what's on?" asked a voice, Kai blinked suddenly and then realized what was going on. They were leaving the room. He drank what was left from his orange juice and followed the guys out. In the way they met Jade, who grabbed Tala's arm and walked by his side. Kai turned to his back, and gasped when he found his eyes locked with Hilary's.

She realized her blushing and broke the eye contact, following the rest of the girls to Myriam's room. Emily, Mathilda, Monica and Salima, the ones from the team which was battling that day, got apart from the group and went to their room. Ray didn't go with his actual team, but followed Max somewhere. Jade walked with the Blitzkreig Boys to their room, and when they arrived she sat on Tala's bed. "What about excusing yourself?" asked Bryan, using his mother language.

"C'mon Bry you know you don't care about me being here, besides, Tal finds it nice… don't you?" she said, looking at her red haired friend in a sexy way (a/n: their relationship is not official yet).

"Huh? -Tala turned to her, and when he noticed her look he blushed and nodded.- Yeah, whatever."

Kai laughed slightly because of the nicknames she had given them. Fortunately his name was short enough not to receive one, at least, he thought so.

He walked to the window and growled at the non stopping rain, then turning to face Jade when she asked, "You don't like storms? I love them."

"Yeah, no problem with them but I wanted to go out… maybe it'd have been funny."

"Wah! Listen that, Hiwatari talking about fun?" interrupted a voice. Everyone stared at the door, Ian had just came in.

"Hn, you better care of your own business, you are not even in the tournament?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Uh, forget that. Those two idiots Daichi and Kevin are, forgot to put us in. I had a brilliant name for the team! It was… um… what was it? Uh… I forgot…-

"Okay enough, Ian… maybe it was you the one who forgot?- asked Tala, smirking as he hugged Jade, sitting next to her.

"You stop fooling me, Romeo. And what are you going to do? Go and see Tyson's match today?" he asked, suddenly changing topic.

"Yeah, Tyson could be a hard opponent in the future." Replied Kai, taking seriously the subject and opening his eyes, which were previously closed.

"That if he stops eating as he has been doing…" said Spencer, who until now had been quieter than normal. Everyone, even Kai, laughed at that comment. It was usual for them to make fun of other people, even make fun of themselves between them. It was something that would never change, and Kai knew it. Though he didn't like it sometimes, with Tyson it was fine. Most of all after what he had done to him… well, fortunately he had been able to fix it on time.

"Well guys I'm leaving. I'll meet with the other guys and see if we can do something here in the hotel or around that's more entertaining that talking" said Spencer, Ian and Bryan followed automatically; even in the smallest groups there were some smaller ones.

Seen he was the only one left with the pair, Kai left the room, and headed towards the training center. What else could he do? Hilary was obviously busy with her friends and stuff.

As soon as Kai closed the door behind him, muttering a 'Take care' before leaving, Tala's lips closed the gap between him and the red haired girl, pulling her against the bed.

Once she was laying on Tala's bed, he got up abruptly, and smirked. Stepping next to the door he looked at her eyes, and turned the key, locking them. She gasped when she noticed his intentions, and rounded her chest with her arms.

She was wearing a blue, long sleeved t-shirt, a black pair of shorts, and had removed her shoes when she sat on the bed. Her hair was in her usual, long ponytail. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a short sleeved, grey t-shirt with the Russian flag on the front, and no shoes either.

As it was raining outside, no sun came through the window and it was pretty dark, the window shade was not completely opened either. Smirking at her reaction when she realized what was going on, he walked slowly and climbed quickly to his bed. Once on top of her he smirked wider, and pressed his lips against hers.

She frowned in the kiss, but nevertheless let him in and kissed back, when he started using his tongue.

Jade's POV

I knew what he wanted, though I didn't know yet if the others had gone voluntarily or everything had been planned. Anyway, the others didn't matter to me in that moment, all I could think about was if I was prepared or not for what he wanted.

The answer was 'no', and I knew that. But maybe it would disappoint him? Maybe that way he would think I was weak? And what if he had planned everything, this would go against his plans?

I had to find a way quickly to say 'no' in a way that didn't make me sound like I was afraid or something similar. Truthfully I was afraid, but I wouldn't admit it, not with a guy, not with someone that wasn't my boyfriend yet.

I gasped when I felt his right hand slid under my shirt, and press my waist against his body. I felt his hardened 'thingy' against my tights, so he was more ready than what I thought?

He kept kissing, but somehow he stopped and started kissing down my neck… this was beginning to excite me, and when I had previously thought about it, when I was still cold, I wasn't willing to do it. So I had to keep cold, and say no. The question was, how not to hurt him?

In the moment I noticed his right hand, which was still under my shirt on my back, loosening my bra, I knew for sure it was time to stop him. And when his hand started coming to the front, a bright idea came to my mind.

"T-Tala, I- I can't." I said, which came more in a kind of whisper, I wish it would have come louder.

He blinked, then I realized he maybe knew nothing about women, and waited for his question, which obviously was, "What? Why?"

Then I confirmed I wasn't mistaken, and I faked a disappointment face. "Er… my period…" I lied. I knew that was not true, and then I would have to make up another different excuse when that came to be the real one, but in that moment everything I cared for was to stop his excitement and go on with my normal life. I didn't feel prepared for this yet…

He closed his eyes after frowning, and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt I wanted to say something like, 'Don't be disappointed, we can try in a few days' but that meant I was supposing that in a few days I would be prepared, and what if I wasn't?

Then he laid next to me, and smiled. "It's okay… there'll be another time." he whispered. I smiled relieved. That gave me one reason to be sure to do it, next time.

* * *

NORMAL POV 

Kai walked through the hallways alone, it was about time for the battle. It was strange, he hadn't seen his girlfriend in the whole day except from the public places, where he preferred to hide it for no one to notice.

He turned in a corner, where many corridors started, the ones that lead to the different rooms. His eyes widened as he noticed the person that came through one of them, it was Hilary. The guy looked around, and made sure no one was coming from anywhere. Then he walked to where she was, and instinctively smiled. "Hi." He said. She had already noticed he was around there.

"Hi… Kai." she said, enjoying the pleasure his name on her lips gave her.

"Are you going to the tournament?"

"Yeah… I was going to try on some other shirt to go, would you come with me and tell me which of them is the best?" as she spoke, he felt his heartbeat grow fast and his cheeks turn crimson red. "I-I…" if something he had no idea about, was clothing, specially _girls _clothing. But he followed. She smiled and dragged him inside the room. He looked around. Obviously, a girls room.

There was pink everywhere, except in two of the beds. One side of the room seemed _excessively _pinkish, Mariah's bed, he thought. And he was right.

Hilary's bed was covered on clothes. Three of the beds were unmade, one of the down beds was neat and tidy. 'It must be Jade's.- he thought. -Russian training…'

Hilary left him alone for a second and disappeared into the bathroom, coming back in a few seconds. She was wearing a pair of white trousers, and a pink, long sleeved shirt which also covered her neck. He frowned, and she frowned too, indicating she didn't understand his gesture. "… if it _must _be pink, then it's okay… but…" he said, uncertainty evident on his voice. She laughed playfully, and went back to the bathroom.

He didn't have time to think about anything before she came back again, this time wearing a short sleeved, green t-shirt. He didn't look happy either. She sighed, and went back into the bathroom about three times more, until she smirked playfully, and disappeared once again.

Kai, who was now sitting on her bed, wondering why girls were so indecisive, and bored as a caged up bird, looked up when she came back for the… he had lost the count of the amount of t-shirts she had tried on. A pleasant smile formed in his lips, and he nodded, many times.

She was wearing a black strapless, and a silver necklace. It was simple, but Kai liked it the most. "What do you think, Hiwatari? Do I look good?" she asked, playfully.

"You…. You look sexy." He admitted, lowering his head when he realized his blushing.

"Then we should leave!" she said. He smiled 'maybe this will help me to understand women… and why her bed is so covered on cloth.' He placed a soft, and caring kiss on her lips, which she didn't objected, but loved. Smiling still, she walked beside her secret boyfriend to where the tournament had already started.

* * *

**Longer than expected! I thought it would be boring but it wasn't!**

**Hope you liked reading as much as I liked writing! See ya next time, please, please review!**

**Mikaera. **


	10. Rainstorm

**Hi! A hurried 'hi', a thank you very much for all the reviews you left for last chapter, and here's the next one as I promised. Sorry I took long!**

**Hope you like, beyblade's not mine.

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 10: Rainstorm. 

They arrived to the top floor of the hotel, where the battle was being held, about ten minutes after the shirts episode. The actual fight was between Salima and Kane.

Kai walked near Tala and Bryan who were appreciating the match from the first line. While Hilary, stood away and watched the beybattle from behind.

"How are they going? This is the first round, isn't it?" asked the blue haired to his former teammate, Rei.

"Um… yeah… I think so. Salima's knocking him out. Heya look at that!" Rei gasped, when the girl's blade made a rude movement and pushed Kane's out of the dish. His eyes opened wide as he noticed his failure, then he grabbed his blade from the floor and smirked. "You did well, you must have had a good trainer." He turned around, pretending to leave.

"Hey Kane! The fact that you trained me, doesn't leave everything in your hands, you know? I'm good because of my own abilities. -she turned round, smiling still. -by the way, good battle."

Many of the spectators applauded their short conversation. Kai didn't, though, but looked at Tyson's team, obviously discussing, trying to figure out who of them would go out in the following round. While Garland and Tyson argued in order to go first, Ozuma folded his arms and shook his head.

Walking to the dish, he pulled out his blade and snorted at the girl's leader in disbelief. "C'mon, Emily, send your strongest member. I would beat all of you together if I wanted to. But I'm not that evil, besides, watching women cry because of their weakness is not that funny. Ready? Is any of you already chosen?" - Ozuma spoke arrogantly.

"You lost your first match, so it's our time to speak, not yours. Shut up, I'll-

"No, wait Mathilda. I'll do this. He's insulting us, and he may never again insult any woman on Earth. I'll teach him -the auburn eyed girl pulled out his blade.- to show respect for his opponent. Dignity mustn't be forgotten on the dish, nor wherever." Her convincement made everyone in the room look curious and interested in the battle that was about to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If the Witches win this match, the Happy Bladers are out of the tournament, and that would mean, Tyson's out of the tournament! Get ready ladies and gentlemen for a defining battle! Do they stay… or do they leave? Let's give Ozuma and Monica the chance to decide!! Three, two, one, let it rip!!!!!"

Hilary walked nearer the dish just in time to see both blades land, spinning fast and gracefully, she thought. 'I wish I could do that… and that… and that… Kai is… oh Kai… is teaching me… okay! I'll be able to do that! In a few days I'll be doing right what Monica's doing in this moment… I'll be going there and- what?!!' her mind stopped imaging things when she saw Monica's blade fly past her face, leaving all the staring eyes behind.

"Ooooooookay! It seems we have a winner! Ozuma blows Monica's words, what means the Happy Bladders still have the chance to stay! Let's see if Tyson can make the difference!" as DJ spoke, the people that wasn't looking at the battle still, turned their faces to the actual World Champion. Many of them started cheering 'Tyson, Tyson, Tyson!!', while some of them, mostly the girls, said, 'Witches, Witches, Witches!!'.

Tyson smiled widely, and grabbed Garland's shirt. "you see? They want ME to go and fight!! I'll give these fan girls a lesson. You stay here and-"

"Tyson! Please think this straight! You're one of our secret weapons okay? be patient, what is the point on using a secret weapon in our first match?" Angry Garland pushed Tyson against the bench, who was held there by Kane and Ozuma.

"Well… it seems our Happy Bladers are not so happy today! Let's see… okay! we have Garland in the last round! Surprising, isn't it? Let's see what Emily chooses! And we have Mathilda! Bladers ready? Three, two, one, LET IT RIP!!!"

Hilary turned her head when she saw her boyfriend walk away from the stadium. Without thinking it twice, she ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Kai… aren't you staying?"

"It was a waste of time, I wanted to see Tyson's battle, and that's the reason why everybody else is here too. I don't see his point in not battling on the first round, I'm sure that'll make everyone confused."

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, blushing slightly at her own question.

"Nowhere in particular, but if you want to you can come with me.- he smiled. -if we go now, everybody's too busy on the match they won't notice."

She smiled widely, and nodded. "Oh yeah! That's a great idea!" she tried to sound cheerful, but he just kept walking without making any effort to cheer up. There'd be time for that later.

They walked away from the hotel, in the direction of the oasis where they had previously been. He looked up a tree, and climbed nimbly. "And you think I'll be able to do that kind of stuff? Kai, I'm wearing skirt…"

"Who cares?"

"Huh? -she blushed deeply. - I…"

"Unfortunately I won't have time to look, I'll be busy helping you up. Come on, take my hand." He smiled warmly. She laughed, noticing he was joking with his first comment, and at the same time was being serious with his second. Raising her left hand, and using her right one to hold herself from the tree, she was pulled up by the guy, who was using just a minimum of his strength.

"You're not heavy. I don't know why women always complain."

"We don't **always **complain, just when its needed. Like this time…"

"Forget it… come on, sit here." He pointed a place in front of him, so she carefully moved there. He made her rest her back against his chest, rounding her waist with his strong arms.

"It's so peaceful here…" she whispered, noticing that from that place they could see everything, but hardly no one would see them.

"Maybe…" forgetting what he was going to say, his instincts made him grab her chin on his left hand, and turn her head to face him. She rested it on his shoulder in a not very comfortable position and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips strongly against hers.

Melting in the kiss that soon became passionate, her hands went up to his neck, rounding it slowly and caressing every inch of skin that was uncovered by the missing of his scarf. It had stopped raining, however, it was still cold and a cool breeze made her shiver.

He smirked in the middle of the kiss, and that made her smile. They parted, and still smirking he kissed random spots in her face. She noticed he was blushing, and so was her. Kai's arms were now holding her tightly against him, and her arms were playing unconsciously with his dark blue hair.

"you're funny" he said, between lovely kisses.

"You think so? Why?"

"Because you laugh when I smile. Why?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't? You know, I don't know since when I started being this curious."

"That's not curiosity Kai, that's called 'nothing better to talk about'." She stated, and then smirked proudly.

"You're smart too. I really like you, Hil- she blushed deeply at this, and bit her lower lip, smiling still. -what?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing… I like you too, Kai. You know… I feel good when you're around… and… oh I'm not really good at this things… sorry."

He smiled comprehensively. "I'm not good either Hil… but I guess I know what you want to say. Let's leave it there okay?"

She smiled back, and nodded. There was a quite long silence before they both gasped at the incoming voice.

"Hey there! Romeo!!" familiar. Very familiar to him, while she just turned around to see who was there. Kai glared at the red haired, who came hand in hand with the Russian girl.

Jade chuckled, and looked at Hilary. "You didn't tell me about this. While I had to talk about Tala and me in front of all the girls!" she said, playfully.

"You had to?" suddenly Tala asked, frowning. But before she could answer Kai spoke up, "Jade, you and Tala decided to share it, while Hilary and I preferred to keep it for ourselves. Besides… we started yesterday." The brunette looked surprised how feely Kai talked to his best friend Tala about these things. She had thought he was emotionless, now she was discovering how mistaken she was.

"What do you say? Go and walk by the coast? Funny thing to do! It's just four pm!" suggested the Russian girl. Hilary smiled, she liked the idea. Carefully Kai helped her down the tree, and they walked to the coast.

The girls took off their shoes, and walked nearer the water, while the guys stood some meters away, looking at them. The youngest girl looked at the sky when she felt some water drops on her shoulders.

"what's the matter?" asked Jade.

"eh? Nothing… it's raining again, that's it."

"oh! That's good!" the red haired smiled. The tide was low, anyways the sea was rude and the waves were hitting strongly against the coast. Tala suggested to go back, but none of them liked the idea. The wharf was visible from where they were, even though it was blurred by the pouring rain.

* * *

"What the… isn't this Kai's scarf?? What is it doing here? Hey Rei, did Kai have his scarf at the battle?" pink haired girl, with the white object in her hands, frowned at her boyfriend who was sitting on her bed.

He shook his head. "I have no idea, but I guess he didn't … oh! That means, Kai was here?"

"And he can't have been here alone! Only the girls and I have the key for this room… oh don't tell me…."

"do you know something I don't, Mariah?"

"oh Rei! Hil must be dating Kai!!"

"Is that possible? Kai dating someone? Um.. I'm not sure about it, maybe he came here with Hilary or, maybe with Jade, to look for something, and he forgot his scarf here."

"No way, Jade was in your room with Tala, don't you remember! Come on, you told me about it…"

"Oh you're right… we give them the benefit of doubt or what?"

"Knowing Hilary, I wouldn't. She has probably kissed Kai, or, who says, Kai kissed her… and she forgot to tell us ¬¬".

* * *

"I didn't know the storm was going to get this big! If I had known I'd agreed to go back!" said Jade, in a loud voice that could be heard over the strong wind and loud noise that the sea made.

"We should better find somewhere to stay and wait until the storms goes away!- said Kai.- we've walked about an hour to get here and if we go back now, we will only wet ourselves more."

"What's your advice? Where do we go?" asked Hilary, confused.

"There's a set of concrete steps about fifty meters back, if we go there we can stay under the stair until the storm calms down, and then we return to the hotel." Explained Tala.

"It sounds like a good idea, -said Kai, whose arms were holding his girlfriend tightly, protecting her from the wind.- we should go back there."

They started walking in the opposite direction, while the storm started getting stronger. Tala was holding Jade too, who shivered from cold; she was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

When they got to the stairs, the rain had not stopped for a second. Instead, everything seemed against them, and their cloth were drenched and cold. There wasn't much space, a place of two meters per five meters approximately, was the only place where the rain wouldn't get.

Hilary and Jade went in the back, the driest place, as Kai and Tala asked them to do. However, they cloth were still wet and if they didn't return home soon and change clothes any of them could get sick.

About half an hour later Tala was horrified by what he noticed. The tide was getting higher, the sea was getting closer. If they didn't go away soon, the waves would reach the place where they were covering themselves from the storm… and they'd have no way out.

**

* * *

TBC!!**

**This can truly happen. If the storm is big, and the wind is strong, the tide gets higher and the waves close your way. Please review!! Sorry if the chapter had no much sense, it'll help me for the next one! Sorry if it's short!**

**Please review! (again)**

**Mikaera. **


	11. Dust and Pink

**Hi… I'm not having a good time, and that's why I apologize all of you for the long wait. I have a 16-year-old friend who's in a coma since March 25th, and my neighbor died yesterday, who's just 24 years old. So I'm really having a hard time, and that's why I delayed updating. **

**I beg you forgive me, and hope you enjoy this chapter. I made a lot kaihil for you, so… well, I hope you like it. **

**Thanks for the 11 reviews I got for last chapter, you people are awesome. Really.

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 11: Dust and Pink. 

Bryan glanced at his watch. "Eight o'clock… either Kai nor Tala have come back yet. I wonder if something happened to them…"

"Um, Bryan, since when you worry about them?" asked Spencer, as he grabbed the pool's cue and hit the white ball. They had been playing that game for 2 hours now.

"Yeah he's right, Tala must be hanging out there with his girl, and Kai, well, aren't you accustomed yet to his absences?" said Ian, who was sitting in a bench alongside one of the room's walls.

Bryan looked disappointed, however he took his cue and hit the white ball, his turn. It slid through the table and hit the black one, pushing it directly into one of the holes. (a/n: that means he lost)

Spencer and Ian laughed at him sarcastically. "You're not concentrated man… what? Now you have developed a friendly side and you worry about them?"

"It's just… argghh forget it!" he turned around and left the staring faces of his former teammates behind.

* * *

Kai's arm rounded Hilary's shoulders, and Jade was being protected in the same way by Tala. They got to the hotel at last, the rain wouldn't stop and it was dark already.

When they entered the lobby, their clothes were drenched and cold water fall to the floor. The brown haired coughed. "are you ok?" asked Kai, lifting her chin to look at her eyes.

"Yeah… don't worry I just wanna change cloth…"

Bryan met them at the entrance, coming out of the games room. "Hey God! What the hell happened to you?"

"Didn't you notice we were not here? Well, it's raining outside." Growled Jade.

"Wait here, I'll bring you some towels okay?" Bryan left the lobby and ran upstairs, coming some minutes later with four white towels on his hand. "here you are…"

Kai grabbed two of them, and rounded Hilary's arms and shoulders using both. When he noticed Bryan's unsure stare, he replied coldly, "I don't need it, I'm going upstairs and get changed. C'mon, you should get changed too." he said to his girlfriend, persuading her to follow him by pushing slightly his back.

Tala and Bryan stared at the two of them, trying not to laugh. Jade glared and suddenly turned round. "Yeah, I'm going to get changed too. Then we can see if there's something more interesting to do than getting wet." She smiled, and walked after Kai and Hilary towards her room.

"What's her problem?"

"What?"

"C'mon Tala, didn't you notice how she's treating us?"

"Tomorrow's their match, she must be nervous. Actually, she has to be better than those Law Breakers just to enter the competition. We're in the preliminaries and just see who she'll be against! Actually… from my point of view, she's the best member of their team." Tala pointed out. Bryan just stared at him.

* * *

"Hey Kai! Open the door… I'm ready…" Hilary complained out of Kai's room. They'd solved to go and practice a little, as Hilary's match was next day, she needed to practice more.

"I'm ready…" he opened the door and stared at her. She was wearing a pink, long sleeved shirt, a white skirt, and trainers. He was wearing his usual blue trousers and black, sleeveless t-shirt. Then he stared at what she was holding.

She smiled at him, stepped in the tip of her toes, and rounded the white scarf around his neck. "Huh, you forgot about it? I didn't know Hiwatari would forget _such _a thing…" she said, laughing funnily.

He glared at her and then placed both hands on his shoulders. "Hey… I'm human. Besides, I left it on purpose so… so… um… okay you win." He said, still glaring at her. Then he smirked, at the phrase that came to his mind… "but you **won't win **tomorrow's match if I don't train you first. So stop playing and let's do something useful."

"Sure Kai…" she took his hand and they walked towards the training room.

He stared in silence once they arrived. Then he counted on his mind. 'Tyson, Max, Kenny, Daichi, those are no problem but Jim, Kane, Salima, Mathilda, Joseph, Emily, Ming Ming, Queen… so many people… think Kai, think straight…' then he sighed and finally spoke up: "Wanna find a less crowded place okay?"

She laughed, no longer holding his hand because of the high amount of people, and followed him through some hallways. Once they were out of anyone's sight, she grabbed his arm again. "Mind if I do this?" she asked, suddenly worrying about her actions. After all, she did not know Kai deep enough and maybe he wasn't liking her actions.

"No." He answered coldly. She lowered her sight and sighed relieved. Then he looked at him. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Surprise." He answered again. Following his loner instinct he started to go downstairs, to a darker place that could be seen down there.

"Kai… are you sure about it? Don't you prefer training in the room?"

"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of a little bit of darkness?"

"Actually… not the darkness but… forget it…" she replied, fear evident in her voice.

"Hey listen… everything's okay. Now, -he said as he finally entered to the room he was looking for. - where's your launcher and blade?"

"H-here you are." She answered, showing them to her boyfriend.

He grabbed her waist, placing both hands at each side. Then he put his face next to her ear, causing her shiver. "Trust me once? -he whispered.- There are no rats here, no spiders, this is the hotel's deposit, nothing will happen to us…"

"O-Okay…"

The penumbra in which they were was slightly illuminated by the thunders that came through a small window on the front wall, near the roof. It was still raining outside, and from that place, the rain sounded harder and rougher.

The room had some old furniture, from abandoned ones to new ones. The oldest things were a cupboard and a bed that were on the right side of the door. It was a very big one, but the objects it had made it seem small and inhospitable.

The smell of oldness and dust was everywhere, however, as Kai had said, it was a clean place from animals and insects. There were no rats, no spiders, no creepy insects in that room.

Hilary sat on an old, wooden table, and Kai ordered her to launch. Counting 'Let It Rip', she launched her blade and gasped when it started to spin in the floor, faster than what she had ever seen.

"That's a good launch, Hil. You see? There's nothing to fear in this place, you can do it even better than outside." he said, still keeping the low voice.

She did it some times more, all good as this one. Then she leaned on the table, Kai standing next to her.

"You tired?" he asked, placing a hand on her knee. She gasped at the contact, and realizing she was wearing skirt she bit her lower lip, answering quickly a low 'somewhat'.

He smirked noticing her unpleasant situation, and drove his hand to her tight. Then he felt her breath go faster, and stared at her eyes go shut. "Hil? Are you okay?" he asked, despite of knowing she was not.

"Yeah…" she answered unwillingly. The hand that was on her tight, his right one, made its way to her waist. She felt it relieving, but that feeling disappeared when he looked at her deeply in her eyes, that now stared at him, and moved his hair towards her.

Her breathing mixed with his, provoking a warm feeling, and an uncommon situation at the same time. "Kai…" she whispered, but she was forced to forget what she was going to say by his lips placed on hers.

Slowly and mostly instinctively his lips massaged hers, then letting his tongue part them and introduce in a game that mixed passion and love.

When he parted the kiss, he made it just to go on by kissing her neck, and then start going down to her chest. The hand on his waist made its movements and nimbly started removing her shirt, pulling it up, revealing her slim and perfect waist.

She breathed quickly, she had known this was coming. A thunder illuminated suddenly the room, he smirked. Now his lips kissed every inch of the naked skin on her stomach, and his right hand, now under her back, loosened her bra.

"K-Kai… -she interrupted, when she noticed their excitement growing fast.- I… I'm not…"

He looked at her, not disappointed, not unsure, but persuading her to tell the truth. After all, he had no idea of what he was doing either. "It's okay. -he said, when he noticed she had no words. - if you're not sure of this, let me tell you something… I'm not sure about it either."

She sighed relieved, he smiled and kissed her again, this time, a sweet peck on her lips. She sat up, and Kai rounded her with his arms. "Let me help you with this." He said, both hands getting under her shirt, and fastening her bra.

She smiled, and hugged him by his neck, muffing his face on his scarf. "Kai… thanks for training me. I had a lot of fun today."

He smirked and rubbed her back. "What do you say, shall we go now?"

"Sure!" she got down of the table, and walked ahead her boyfriend towards the door. Glancing once again at the room, she started going upstairs, where it was properly illuminated.

When they arrived at her room, she hugged her and kissed his cheek. He left towards his room, still smiling under his scarf. 'The cold Kai actually has a warm side.' His mind scolded him.

* * *

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the last battle of the preliminaries! The teams Inner Strength and Law Breakers are the honored ones to present us this spectacular match!!" DJ spoke on the microphone, which after the introduction made a sharp noise, making everyone cover their ears.

Dickenson smiled at his seat, that was on a platform providing a good sight of the dish. "Kai, Miguel, Brooklyn and Tyson made their way to the first round. Now let's see if it's Hilary or Rick the one that goes with them. Personally, I've already got my point of view, but don't think I'm going to reveal it." He spoke on his personal microphone, which was actually in a better condition than DJ's.

Kai had arrived early to the tournament, and was as close to the dish as he could be. He needed to see this match more than any other one. Tala was wit him, the girl he was with, was going to compete in this match too.

Ray was away from them, with Tyson and Max, cheering to his girlfriend. Tyson just enjoyed the match about to begin, and Max was having some problems in deciding who to cheer for.

Mariah and Rick walked to the dish. "Just this? You don't have something better than _pink_?" he asked coldly. Hilary, Mariah and Julia had dressed in this color. Instead, Jade had not taken part in their Pinkish way of giving strength to the team, but had practiced all day to perform her best.

They launched at the count of 'Let it Rip' and Mariah had a hard time avoiding Ricks frontal attack.

"You can do it Rya!" shouted Ray, over the rest of the voices. His golden eyes followed Mariah's blade at every movement, even when it flew away past his own head.

Everyone stared blankly at her, who kneeled on the floor. "no.. Galux…" she cried. Ray grabbed the pink blade from the floor, and rounding her with his arms, he handed it back.

"The match continues. Do what you have to do out of the dish zone." Julia said coldly, gaining a hard glare from Ray. He rounded Mariah and forced her out of the dish, before she broke in tears. "This is not fair… he's too much stronger than me…"

Dunga walked to the dish from the opposite side, and Kai clenched his fists. 'Shit… Dunga's stronger than Julia too…'

"Ready to be eliminated?" she asked bravery.

"Listen to me, why don't you retire now and let us go directly to the first round? It'll be less painful, and you won't cry like you weak teammate."

"You speak a lot Dunga, let's see if your beyblade can back up your words!" she said, launching strongly as soon as the count finished. "Come on Thunder Pegasus!!!"

Rick didn't have the time to wonder where the light came from, when Julia's amazing Bit Beast appeared above the dish, blinding all the spectators. Dunga covered his eyes and called his bit beast, but it was too late. His blade had already stopped and was lying in the middle of the dish. She smirked, and grabbed her blade.

"I told you, Dunga was going to lose.- Myriam smirked to Ozuma. -Well done Julia! Come on Girlz!" she shouted.

Kai narrowed his eyes. Hilary was sitting on the bench of the Inner Strength Team, and trembling slightly. 'Jade… don't tie this one… I don't want to have everything in my hands… I just don't want to battle today… I can't…' she thought, worrying more at each minute.

Jade, who was until now sitting on a corner, clenched her fists. Tala stared at her, melting at her stylish way of doing _everything_. She was wearing a black, sleeveless top, dark blue shorts, and a red belt that matched her hair, tied up in a ponytail. Dark boots that covered her legs up to her knees matched the beyblading outfit perfectly. She was wearing blue and black makeup on her eyes, which made them look even more piercing than what they already were.

Many of the people there applauded when she suddenly got up, keeping her sight low, walking slowly towards the dish. When she looked up, she gasped when she noticed who was going to face her.

"Spencer!" She tried to keep the rude voice, even though, against an old friend, any kind of battle would be hard.

Kai's eyes looked worried. 'I doubt Jade will lose the battle, because that would mean the whole team out of the competition and she's not that kind of girl. But I wouldn't be surprised if she leaves all this mess into Hilary's hands, and to be sincere, Crusher's much more stronger than what Hilary's able to face…'

* * *

**Please review! I don't know where I got all this from, so I'd be really pleased if you tell whether if you liked it or not!**

**Don't forget!**

**Thank you so much.**

**Mikaera. **


	12. Strangers

**Hi readers! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you're liking the story, and I apologize for any grammar mistake or spelling mistake I can commit… really. And… well, I'm sorry if you think the chapters are short, it's that with school and everything it's hard for me to update so I prefer writing short chapters than not updating for a long time. Okay? **

**One thing more, It's four o'clock in the morning and I'm updating for you so please be patient. LOL**

**Um.. enjoy!

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 12: Strangers. 

The Russian girl lowered her face and prepared her launcher.

Kai looked at Tala. "Where was she trained? She wasn't with us in the first training years, I know her from going to see you to Russia but I never trained with her, you know in the Balkov abbey there were only guys."

"Of course I know that Kai, but I don't know where she was trained before going with us. I know she's Russian because she told me, but I never investigated about her past. Why don't you go and ask her if it's that important?" Tala smirked, she was more beautiful each time.

"No need to. Just wanted to know, how strong can she be. Can she defeat Spencer?"

"I don't have any doubt about it. Of course she can do it, if she _wants _to do it. It's different."

Kai only growled at this, and glanced at Hilary who was trembling in the bench. 'if only you were stronger… if you were prepared…' he said to himself, referring obviously to his girlfriend.

"Bladers Ready?! - DJ spoke - Prepare to launch, at the count of three, two, one, Let it rip!!!!!!" he shouted on the bad quality microphone. Tala watched as Jade raised her launcher, very similar to his, with her left hand, crossed the right one over it, above her head, and launched the beyblade. So stylish to his eyes.

The blue haired smirked at his friend's actions, and then drew his attention back to the battlefield.

Kai's POV

I knew this moves from somewhere, they were so similar to those I was taught in my past, in the Abbey times. This was not possible, Boris wouldn't let a single girl step in the Abbey floors, those were for _strong and rude guys_, he would say. No weak boy or any girl should even get close to the abbey. Where did she learn all this from then? I had never seen her beyblade.

Normal POV

Spencer tried his best, however the girl's blade jumped in the air, she smirked, and then it hit Spencer's with such a strength, that instead of the blade, broken pieces of what once was Seaborg were left in the dish. She closed her eyes, lowered her head and raised her hand to catch her blade.

The Russian guy stared, eyes opened wide, at the left pieces of his blade, and then looked at her. "WAIT!" he shouted, furiously.

She opened her eyes a millimeter, and turned to him. Her piercing look made him gasp, and frown confused.

"Where? Where do you know this technique from? I only saw that movements once and it was with--" when he was about saying the name, he suddenly shut up.

Kai gasped, then he realized where he remembered them from. He frowned, and watched her turn round again and walk back to the bench.

"Wait Jade!- pleaded Spencer, picking up the bitchip that was luckily in one piece. - Explain yourself! Where did you get this technique from!?" he asked, again, she breathed softly.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her wasn't something she liked, no one would have liked it and less if the pressure was to make her reveal her most important secret she had kept during her life.

She didn't turn round this time, just spoke out loud, hoping that with this no one else would say anything. "Where I got them from doesn't matter, the important thing here is how good I am in putting them into practice." She finished her way to the bench, and sat in the opposite side that Hilary was.

Kai's girlfriend was cheering with Mariah for Jade's victory when all this began, but had stopped when hearing Spencer's frustrated voice. This guy just stared at her in disbelief, he had never seen her friend so angry before, so destructive. And he had lived with her, Tala and Bryan for some years. Nevertheless she had never acted so violent, this was something new none of them had ever heard about.

The silence was broke by DJ's piercing voice, who cheered everybody with a loud "AND WE HAVE A WINNER!!! The Inner Strength girls win this match and consequently we have already selected the Teams that are going to compete in the First Round!!"

Kai stared at Jade, who stood in the bench for some minutes more and then walked away from the room. 'What's going on with her? Why does she know… **it**'s moves?'

"_Bladers, you are asked to report at the reception from 6 pm to 8 pm today, where you will receive the timetables and the program for the First Round, thank you"_ Mr. Dickenson's voice echoed in the room, that now was getting empty.

* * *

Hilary glanced at her watch, it was half past four. Then she walked towards Kai and Rei, side by side with Mariah. "Hey guys, what do you think of it?" asked the pink haired.

"It was a great match Mariah!" said Rei, smiling brightly.

"Yeah it's a pity someone lost the first round…" said Kai, smirking. Mariah growled and grabbed his scarf and pulled from it, pretending to hang him. Hilary laughed slightly. "We could do some stuff today, what do you think?"

"Go to the reception and ask for advice?" suggested Rei.

They did so, and found the smiling blonde girl sitting on a computer behind the desk. "Excuse me, -started Hilary.-could you please inform me about the activities held today?"

The woman lifted her head, touched her glasses and smiled at Hilary. "Of course, here you are. You can take them if you want to."

"Thank you". She walked with the leaflets towards some chairs, she sat next to Kai, and in front of them Mariah sat on Rei's lap. She read out loud, "The Queenstown Story: Enjoy the era of the great ocean liners and discover Cobh's connection with the tragedies of the Titanic and Lusitania. In The Queenstown Story you can retrace the steps of 2.5 million adults and children who emigrated from Ireland via Cobh and discover its unique origins, its history and legacy…" she looked up at her friends.

"Sounds interesting, besides, here we're bored and it'd be great to go and learn some history" Rei pointed out.

"Where's Cobh?" asked Mariah.

"It's 25 minutes from East Cork, so… if we're gonna go we better hurry." Said Hilary, suddenly standing up.

They walked to their respective rooms, when Kai and Rei arrived to the Blitzkreig WC place, they were surprised not to find anyone.

"Hey Kai, do you have any idea of what's up with Tala's girlfriend?"

"No, but I know she's not his girlfriend still."

"Do you know her? Where is she from?"

"Listen Rei, the only thing I know about Jade is that she is Russian and not much talkative, why don't you ask Mariah, she may even know more than me about her."

"Yeah you're right.." Rei put on his t-shirt and walked to the door, where Kai was already standing ready to go.

They met the girls at the lobby, together with the other people who was going to Cobh. They were not many, Kenny of course, was there with his laptop, Aaron and Miguel, Mathilda had gone because her captain was going, Monica to go with her, Crusher to take care of Monica, and Dunga to go with Crusher., and Myriam to go with Dunga. King was there too, but too busy reading a magazine that maybe he was there by coincidence, thought Hilary, not because he was going.

She grabbed Mariah's arm, and walked to the front. "Any idea of how are we going to go there?" she asked to her friend.

"Look, there's a van arriving there, maybe it's the one to take us." She pointed out of the hotel's door, a white, small van was parking. A tall woman dropped her feet from the right side. The driver didn't show up, but a young man appeared too from the back part.

As they entered to the hotel, she exchanged some words with the smiley receptionist, and he stood in front of the teens group. "Hello! - he greeted. -my name is Bruce and I'm the one who will go with you in this trip to Cobh. Well, the ones that are coming with us please follow me and we'll get into the van right now."

He walked back, and kept the door opened while the rest passed through it. The man counted them mentally, and walked after them. The woman followed later.

Once they were seated in the back part of the van Bruce started explaining unimportant things about the place, East Cork, and Ireland in general. Some of them, like Kenny, appeared to be very interested in what he was saying, and typed everything into his laptop.

Kai smirked watching how nobody else was paying direct attention. Hilary tried to concentrate but the guy spoke too fast that she couldn't catch a thing, and besides she preferred the most enjoying Kai's silent company at her right.

On his right was Rei, and Mariah next to him, holding his hand. She turned round and glanced at the beautiful landscape. "Look at it Rei! Isn't it wonderful?" she suddenly said. The Chinese guy smiled and sighed. Looking at the sky, pictures of the Bladebreakers during their history as a team started to come to his mind.

Rei's POV

Just thinking there's less than a month left and they'll all be gone makes me shiver. I know I will probably go back to China and start my adult life, now I have a girlfriend and I should definitely start university, before he died I promised my father I would study medicine right like he wanted me to.

Besides, the guys also have many things to worry about, they all have their personal interests and aims to get, I should not be egocentric it doesn't matter how much I'd like them to come with me. I guess I'll miss everything from them, Tyson's stupidity, Hilary's hysteria, Max's happiness, Kenny's smartness and Kai's… arrogance… each of them play an important role in the team I will never, never forget. And always miss.

* * *

Long red hair, now loose, shifted with the light breeze present near the coast. The owner grabbed it in a ponytail with her hands, and returned it to the right position, resting loose on her right shoulder. She sighed and stared at the sky.

"How could he…? How could he ask me about it in the middle of the battle, in the middle of the tournament… when he knows I hate talking about my past, I hate it more than anything else!" her voice disappeared into the sound of the sea. She searched into her pocket, and pulled out the sharp and destructive object she had known for so many years.

"I didn't mean to do it… really… I just wanted to hurt his blade, not break it, not destroy it… Spencer's Bitbeast survival was a miracle… I almost killed Seaborg today. And yet I can't control it." She laid down in the sand, staring at the blue sky that hung above her.

"There are so many things you won't ever control" a new voice pointed out.

"What?" she turned round, making an obvious question, she had heard what he said. The smile he was waiting to form in her lips didn't appear when she saw him, but instead the same sad expression, frustrated with herself.

"Why is that face for?" he asked, trying to sound curious, maybe happy.

"Don't bug Tala…" she replied, taking some sand on her hand and then letting it slid slowly by between her slender fingers.

"I say it seriously. You won the match, Julia has gone to the shopping center with her brother, Mariah and Hilary have gone to the excursion of the day with their boyfriends, and you're here alone, reprimanding yourself because you won the battle, it doesn't make sense you know…"

She sighed, and pulled him to the floor, bringing him down and sitting him next to her. He laughed at this, and placed a hand on her forehead, another one on her waist.

"What if we do it right here, right now?" he said in a whisper getting close to her ear. She chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him in response.

They stood there about five minutes more, when she sighed… "Tala… I want to walk alone some minutes, would you wait for me in the hotel please? I'll go back soon"

He stared confused, then he nodded and smiled. She returned it with a weak smile, and held her way towards some kind of little forest nearby.

* * *

"You're beautiful, you know? I can see how free are you, and that freedom makes you beautiful. Beings like you don't have to worry about past, present and future, don't have to think about nothing. Knowing people like Tyson and Kai conditions one, they condition me. The First Round is about to begin, and I do want to win the tournament. Pretty sure I am that if Kai or Tyson show up for the opposite teams, I will have to go and defeat them. None of them have fought yet, nor have I. That's because people like me prefer much more staying out of the mess, waiting for the moment when they really need us.

You don't have to think in the future, you don't have to calculate how much life it rests you to do all the things you want to do. You just do them, and that's the life I would like to have. A life when you don't think about the past or future, you just live your present and… thinking about it, the butterflies like you just live a single day. Just imagining the quantity of days that a person lives, makes me shiver. And they can't enjoy a single one! Because they're always worried, thinking about what was and will be… they don't enjoy anything until they want it because they wasted it.

What a shame." He paused when the butterfly on his finger flew to a higher place. Brooklyn was sitting in the top of a tree, and at the animal's move, he looked down. 'Something's wrong, it wouldn't've flew otherwise.' He thought, before jumping gracefully and landing safely on the floor. He looked around, and headed back to the hotel.

He didn't notice the two guys that were spying on him, both about his age, maybe older, as tall as him. One of them was shaved, the other one had shoulder-length dark grey hair. They were hidden behind some plants and trees.

"Should we let him go?" asked the first one.

"Did you see the bond between him and that insect?" asked the tallest.

"Yeah" he whispered back-

"That's what I was talking to you about. That's the kind of people we are looking for. This time we'll let him go, just because he's in a favorable position right now, but next time I want him in our hands, and remember, without bitbeast, they're useless" The shaved one nodded in response.

* * *

Rei listened carefully the explanations the woman in front of the group was giving about some strange sculpture. It was terrible, he thought, hundreds of women with their children having to run and escape from their city, leaving the men behind to face the invasions. He frowned, and tightened Mariah's hand.

"It's okay Rei, it happened many years ago…"

"Yeah I know, but nevertheless it's horrifying, no one should go through this kind of situation ever. So much fear, angst, pain and displeasure. I don't want anyone to suffer this kind of treat."

"You're so kind. - a new voice interrupted.- They went through it because they were weak, weak people are not meant to survive." The rude guy finished his sentence with a frown.

"Dunga! - hissed Myriam. Then she turned back to Rei. -ignore him, he's an idiot. -then, irritated she turned to Dunga just as if she was his mother. -And you! Think twice what you're going to say, these were living people, and I don't think you would like anyone to go through it!"

Rei clenched his teeth to prevent his own self from replying anything, then he gasped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Leave him, Rei, he doesn't know what real pain is." Kai's wisdom made him breath slowly, and lower his head. The woman in the front coughed on purpose, they were speaking loudly enough for her to hear.

They returned from the excursion about seven o'clock, and when they arrived to the hotel they went directly to the reception to get the Timetables for the First Round.

They were all given closed envelopes, which were opened in the same lobby. Mariah read hers, and frowned. "It doesn't say the timetable of all teams, it just tells me when our battles are!" she complained. Then a voice shut them all up.

"_Please bladers, if you have not retired your correspondent envelopes from the reception retire them now, then report at the dining room to receive the updates regarding to the Friendly Tournament" _Mr. Dickenson spoke by the microphone. They shared curious looks and headed to the main room.

As they arrived, they could see many people getting inside and sitting on the tables where the plates had been put already. Once they were all sitting, Mr. Dickenson coughed and spoke up.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for the effectiveness in the reporting, we thought it would take more time. -he laughed quietly. -but it seems everyone here is interested on the tournament.

I'll go straight to my task, and that's inform you about the first round. It is starting next Monday, you know the battles are going to be held only on working days. The first teams to compete, are the Inner Strength against the Happy Bladders. This time, as you already know when your battle is taking place, we will inform you about the next day match in the day before.

Each team has two battles, and absolutely all of you will go to the second round. The point here is to accumulate as many points as you can, because the four teams that get the highest score are the ones to go to the semifinals. We hope you enjoy the tournament, and remember it's FRIENDLY." He looked at Tyson, Brooklyn and Bryan when emphasizing the last word. Then he giggled and got down of the stage.

Tala frowned. Something was wrong… definitely wrong. He walked to where Hilary and Mariah were, and stared at her until she noticed. "What?" she asked suddenly.

"Hilary, have you seen Jade?" he asked, trying not to show his concern.

"No, why?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing, don't worry." He said, and went back to the table that he was sharing with Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Kai had stayed with the Bladebreakers this time.

The short conversation between both bladers, however, remained in someone's ears. Brooklyn narrowed his eyes when he heard about the girl. He had noticed her in the match earlier, he knew who they were talking about. Jade, was the red haired girl he had seen walking alone while he was resting on the tree.

It was not until twelve am that, still worried in his room, he decided to go and see if he could see something.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! It ended up longer than expected O.o! **

**Thank you for your very encouraging reviews!**

**Mikaera. **


	13. Friends

**Hi readers! Thank you for the (10) reviews I got for last chapter! I hope you don't mind the story getting a little dramatic at this point, after all that's something that'll allow me to go on with it in a more interesting way. :)**

**Oh and I warn you, a lemon is coming soon. I don't know, that 'warning' can be taken as something good for some of you. :P LOL**

**I hope you enjoy! This one really took me long! Sorry!

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 13: Friends

Her greenish eyes opened slowly. She breathed roughly and noisily, frowning when she realized she had no idea of where she was. She grumbled at her back ache, and uselessly tried to change the uncomfortable position in which she was. It wasn't possible, then she realized the chain holding her arms on top of her head. She forced the chains, only to hurt her wrists even more.

Soon her vision became neater, and she could figure out where she was. Well, not exactly _where, _but at least she could describe the place. The room had brick, unpainted walls, with lots of branding irons, maybe for other victims, she thought. But, since when was she a victim? Since when was she this weak to appear unconscious in a strange room without having done something worse first?

* * *

Hilary was at her room staring at her friend's empty bed when she realized Jade could be in danger. She shook her head, it was half past twelve, surely she would be laughing and giggling at Tala's bed, and they'd all laugh at her if she dare decided to tell them she was worried.

She shut her eyes, and tried holding them shut for the longest time she could. She was going to sleep that day, no stupid imagination disturbing her peaceful night. It worked though, soon she was falling asleep, unaware of everything that, at the same time, was happening outside her fantasy dreams.

* * *

"Let it Rip!!- he shouted, blue blade landing in the top of the water, then sliding through it, and returning back to his hand in a sudden movement. - You surprise me more each day, Dranzer." He admitted, smirking proudly. His white scarf returned to the right position in the moment he turned back to the hotel, walking slowly.

'I've already lunched 50 times today, I guess it will be enough for casual training.' He thought, being interrupted by the figure that walked away from the hotel. 'what is he doing here at this time? … er… why should I care anyway?' his mind scolded him, and shaking his head he ignored the orange haired guy that passed next to him, in the opposite direction.

Simply turning back to his room, closing the door behind him, and locking it as every other member was already inside, probably in their fifth dream, he laid on his bed and went into a deep sleep, his beyblade still tightly clutched in his right hand.

Actually, most of the hotel people were sleeping peacefully. Only four of them weren't, two of them were Tyson and Daichi, who were watching TV in Tyson's room, one of them was Ozuma, who was trying hardly to make them go to sleep, and the last one, was not even inside the hotel.

He was walking away, trying to figure out what was it that had him so worried at that time.

Brooklyn headed towards the woods, the place where he had seen that girl, Jade, before. He searched everywhere he could think of, but there was no clue of her. 'Should I really worry? Actually, it's probably that she doesn't want to be find.' His mistaken thoughts made him go back to the hotel, but who could blame him, what would he know?

* * *

Tala woke up the next day with a start. His lungs were aching from the shock, and he had a hard time on relaxing before he could answer Bryan's question, "Are you okay dude?"

"Do I look okay?" he replied, sarcastically. Bryan couldn't help snorting at him because of his irony, but then frowned when Tala turned his head to the floor.

"What's going on Tala?" Rei asked, his eyes still half opened, they had woken him up.

"Nothing, okay?" he replied, coldly. He could listen to the sound of water from the bathroom, as Bryan and Rei were at their respective beds, Kai was probably taking a morning shower. "I- I need to go" he said hurriedly, getting up from his bed.

"In sleeping-cloth?" Rei frowned, laughing slightly at Tala's cheeks, tinted pinkish at the remark.

"Hn" he didn't have time to answer now. He quickly changed clothes, then rushing past the door, without even taking time in closing it properly.

Rei and Bryan could only stare at their roommate/friend, and question themselves about his desperation. Where did all this come from? Why was this reaction for?

"Maybe Kai can explain us about it… you know, they've always been good friends with Tala" Bryan pointed out, shuddering.

"Yeah I guess. But I'm afraid this has to do a lot with that girl, you know, Jade. I'm gonna check Mariah in case she knows something we don't, if Kai comes out, can you ask him about it?" Rei asked, while he put on a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. Bryan watched him go after Tala.

* * *

Ray ran through the hotel hallways, something was wrong here, he needed to find out. He opened Mariah's bedroom' door abruptly, and gasped at what he saw.

"Oh.. I .. . I didn't mean to… er… sorry." It was everything he could say, trying to face Mariah's shocked eyes and horror face.

"REEEEEI!!!- she yelled back. - YOU CAN KNOCK THE DOOR BEFORE COMING IN!!"

The Chinese blader, now leaning against the door out of the room, giggled funnily. Inside his mind, the picture of Mariah just wearing her bra and panties wouldn't go away. "Sorry Ryah… really… kay?" he said, smiling playfully but pretending to sound serious.

"In a billion years I would forgive you Kon!" she replied. The funny thing was, Rei thought, imagining her with those clothes, and angry as she was in that moment. It was odd.

After some minutes of fun, he frowned. It wasn't that why he had came for. He sighed heavily, and knocked the door. "That's much of a gentleman than what you did before sweetie, come in" Mariah's voice actually sounded as if nothing had happened, but when Rei entered to the room he wasn't surprised to see her blushing still.

"Sorry about that, but it's something serious I came for…"

She frowned at this, and nodded, asking him to tell. "Have you seen Jade? Tala was acting very strange, do you…" but he was cut by her attitude, she closed her eyes and bite her lower lip.

"She is missing since yesterday, I have no idea what could have happened to her… if… if she's still around there…" she said, lowering her voice.

* * *

Tala ran blindly, sorting trees around in the woods. 'She has to be somewhere… Jade… I shouldn't've let you alone here last night… I didn't know something like this was going to happen… what if the sea took you away? What if… no, I don't want to think about it… how can these things happen? Why to you, Jade…?'

In his desperation, he didn't notice and ran into a guy, walking some steps backwards then. He frowned, and looked at him carefully.

He was taller than the redhead, extremely thin, and was wearing no cloth but a pair of black shorts and trainers. Tala also figured out something else, he had a big-sized pendant hanging on his neck, with the shape of what seemed a spider. Tala lifted his head, to meet dark blue eyes, slightly covered by strands of silver hair that fall loose on top of them. The rest of the guy's hair was tied up in a ponytail, waist-length that fall on his back. His left ear was pierced, and the earring, not surprisingly, was similar to his pendant. Another ring was present in his lower lip. His arms were bare, and in the right one Tala could see a tattoo that showed some symbols, apparently a strange alphabet had been used to write something he couldn't read.

The Russian guy spoke up, "Who are you??" he couldn't help blaming this guy unconsciously for Jade's disappearance.

"I don't give my name to strangers, introduce yourself first if you want to know something about me, then you can ask, I'll decide if I tell you or not" he said. Tala was even more mad at him for this answer. The guy's voice sounded foreign, he had had the opportunity to speak with local people, but this guy seemed ruder, his voice was harsh, it sounded as if he hadn't spoken to anybody for a month.

"What do you have to do with all this?! Where is Jade?!" Tala inquired. And he had his rights to do so, he had never trusted anyone, and it was even hard for him to trust his former teammates.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The stranger answered bluntly.

"And I'm not the idiot you think I am! Tell me where do you keep her!" he shouted back.

"Actually, I have no idea of who the girl you are looking for is. Go and search somewhere else, she's not here, I've been here since earlier and haven't seen anything" replied the silver-haired. Tala frowned. Was this guy being sincere?

"Tell me your name. Mine is Tala, Ivannov Tala." Said the Russian, piercingly staring at the guy's blue eyes.

After a pause, the tallest one finally answered. "Reghak Etzel."

Tala responded with a low 'hn' and ran pass him, going even deeper in the forest.

* * *

Kai came out of the bathroom ten minutes after Rei left the room. He was surprised not to find anyone, since when his roommates would wake up early?

"Wassupbryan" he said, keeping the standard voice tone, unemotional.

"Not good news if that's what you want to know." Answered the grey haired guy, hoping to hear Kai say something. However, the blue haired didn't seem to hear him.

Knowing his behaviors, Bryan kept on talking. "Jade hasn't come back since yesterday night.- As he saw Kai's indifference, he avoided silence by telling him what had happened- Tala went to look for her, Rei went to see if Mariah knew something we didn't."

Kai only sighed. "Do you know something, Bryan? Let me tell you, I'm not the only one who's looking for perfection around, I'm just one more of you all. Jade's one of us too, and you should know it. Her last battle against Spencer must have caused all this behaviors you're talking about."

Bryan stared at him, and nodded. "You're probably right Kai. But what will you do if you're not?"

"Hn. I'll do nothing, it's not my business." He replied coldly, performing his best at one of the best things he could do: pretending everything was alright. It didn't take more than five minutes for him to get changed and leave the room.

* * *

Pale green eyes, accustomed to few light, stared blankly at the pocket in which her beyblade used to be. She cried in pain, she hadn't slept the whole night and now she was tired. Weak sunshine came through the minuscule window that was in the room, next to the ceiling, bars covering it completely.

She gasped at the gust of wind that came through the small window, and just then noticed the piece of paper lying on the floor. She stretched her legs, forcing her small but strong wrists against the chains, and managed to drag it to her side. Once it was close enough, she thanked to the sunshine for the light, and read it mentally.

'Underground beyblade tournament; date: Monday 1st, August; place: you-know-where, Ireland; note: please remember to bring the competitors _alive_." She gasped when she finished the sentence. So she was a favorite tool here? She had been selected after the battle last night, to fight for an underground organization?

She frowned. She needed to get out of there. But how was that possible, if she was the only person in that place?

* * *

Some hours later, in the hotel, Max, Tyson, Daichi and Kenny, as most of the other team's members, were unaware of the situation that some of them were going through. They were having lunch. Tyson seemed to be addicted to the chicken, he wouldn't stop eating and that was already the seventh time.

Max was talking all the time, trying to call Myriam's attention, meeting failure every time. But he wouldn't give up. In they same table was Emily, so Kenny was too embarrassed to even try and taste a bit of the chicken that had been on his plate before Tyson ate it too.

However, many people were missing in the room. Mariah, Julia, Hilary, Kai, Rei and Bryan were not there, neither was Brooklyn.

Anyway, their absence reasons were very different. The last one was too busy interpreting animal's language to worry about lunch. And the first ones, were deciding where to start the search from.

Accustomed to the leadership, Kai took the word and started to give orders that the rest of them would follow. "Bryan, you go north and try to find something on that way, Julia you should go with him in case you need to go in two ways. Rei, search in the city center and pay special attention to alleys and abandoned buildings. You go with him, Mariah, for the same reason. I'm going to go towards the beach, and then to the forest. Hilary you come with me. We meet here in an hour, and if some of us can't come because he has found something, then send Julia or Mariah to come for you and alert the others."

Nodding when Kai finished his sentence, everyone stared at the blue haired teen for a while and then walked back in their respective directions.

Kai frowned, and once they were away enough he took Hilary's hand. 'If my instinct doesn't fail, Tala will go this way. This is the way we walked the other day during the snowstorm, and it's more likely for him to start his searching by known places.'

Hilary stared at him confused. "Kai…?" she pronounced, but breaking the silence made her felt uncomfortable, so she immediately forgot about the stupid question she was going to make. 'if I have to fight instead of Jade, then I'll fight, and I don't think the tournament will be cancelled because of this.' Her mind scolded.

* * *

Tala run until he lost sight of the hotel. He remembered the way back, he had walked next to the beach all the time so he just had to turn on his heels and walk the same distance again. But that was not going to happen. Not until he found what he was looking for.

It was once he had walked about an hour, that his eyes met with an abandoned building, strange enough for his curiosity to come to scene.

As he approached the structure, he could sense the hostility that ruled inside. A dumped, long forgotten place. Perfect for criminals, he thought, smirking. 'It looks like the cat has finally found the rat hole…' he thought to himself. 'And he's going to get back what belongs to him'

* * *

Kai glanced at his watch for the third time. He gasped when he realized, half an hour had already passed and someone would have to alert the others where he was. He grabbed Hilary's shoulder, and looked at her deeply in her eyes.

"Hilary, you've got to return. I can sense Tala's this way, its just some minutes more until I find him. You've got to tell the others and guide them this way, okay?" he pleaded, fearing her rejection.

She bite her lower lip, of course she was afraid. "What do I do, Kai?" was the only thing she could think of asking.

"Follow the sea line, and you'll find the place where we met. In approximately half an hour some of the guys, if not all of them, will arrive to the place. Then you guide them back here, you remember this place, and Bryan will know what to do. Remember to stay with them, always, okay?"

She smiled comprehensively, when she noted the fear in his eyes. "Be strong Hil. Nothing will happen to you." He smiled to her, and the hand on her shoulder slid to her waist. With his free hand he caressed her cheek, and kiss her slowly in her lips.

His tongue parted them, she smiled, he was getting better in kissing and so was her. Kai's tongue massaged Hilary's with a passion and love she knew only he could gave her, and when they parted he kissed her softly in her lips again. "Hil… take care will you? Promise…"

"I promise." She smiled and nodded. "Good luck captain!" she said, in a louder voice, turning back and walking in the opposite direction. Kai watched her only for some seconds before turning back and walking alone through the forest. He needed to find them, he needed to find him.

'Tala is strong, he will survive anything. But I don't know where Jade knows Black Dranzer's techniques from, and I'm afraid that's why they are looking her for. I need to find her before it's too late.'

After about half an hour, voices reached his ears. He frowned when he noticed this, and tried to hide from what he couldn't see, but listened perfectly.

From behind a nearby shrub he saw the impossible. Two guys were holding Tala, who was surprisingly not struggling against them. Then Kai had the answer for that question. One of them, had a gun on his hand. And Kai knew well, that a gun can stop the unstoppable.

* * *

**Dan Dan Dan!! What do you think about it? Was it good was it bad? Did you liked it? I know it wasn't much of KaiHil on it, but that's because this chapter occurs in the morning and I'm saving the best of KaiHil for the night… um… maybe something I said at the beginning of the chapter? I don't know… well tell me what you think about it okay? **

**Please, please review! **

**Mikaera. **


	14. Talking Seriously

**Okay! hi there! First of all I have some things to tell you. I must apologize for my delay in updating, and that's because my muse Kyle seemed to have gone on holidays or something like that, I had ran out of inspiration and it was getting terrible. **

**I know I've been focusing on Jade and Tala mainly, but now that's going to change, and the focus will be the main and absolutely great pairing Kai and Hilary. **

**Thanks for all the people who have been reviewing this story, and I promise that from now on I'll start answering the reviews you leave.**

**I'm not going to be able to update for a while, so my friend Anna is going to do that for me. She's going to update the story on May 7th. Thank you!**

**Guess that's all... leave you with the chapter then:**

* * *

Last Vacation

Chapter 14: Talking Seriously.

Hilary ran in spite of her legs pleading for a rest. She managed to get Bryan, and informed him about the situation.

"Okay, that's perfect. -he said, resolution in his voice. -now, can you show us the way to where Kai is?" he asked, she nodded and started walking back to where she had left her boyfriend.

Mariah's hand tightened on Rei's shoulder. "Sweetie… she's going to be alright is she?"

"I hope so, Ryah. We've got to find her before, so I can't say anything true yet." He replied, worried. He knew those words wouldn't help, but what else he could do than say the truth?

* * *

For the third time during her stay, a tough man dressed in black, entered the room and injected a strange syringe, apparently containing a sedative to calm her. She started to feel dizzy, she had tolerated the previous doses but the third one was coming stronger.

Her breath accelerated, her pulse getting stronger as well and her eyelids refusing to stay opened for more than two seconds. She could feel her lungs ache at each movement she'd make, so she tried to stay calm.

The man left the room in silence, he wouldn't do more than that every time he came. She was even getting accustomed to his visits. Something cut abruptly the deep silence in which the room was. A scream.

* * *

Tala didn't seem to notice Kai's presence, though the blue haired noticed his unawareness. He had to do something to help them, now he was all that Tala had to escape from these guys, who obviously had something to do with Jade's disappearance.

"You looking for some fight!?" the blue haired demanded, stepping out of nowhere, pulling out his beyblade and ripcord.

"Who are you? And what do you need us for?"

"Let him go, and I let you free. Keep him with you, fight me." was Kai's simple statement.

One of them, the one with the gun, frowned and snorted in disbelief. "What are you going to do, huh?" he asked, poking him. He removed the gun that was pointing Tala's head, and slid it onto his pocket.

"Me? What about deciding who's going to do something, with a battle. I presume you already know what beyblades are, or do I have to give you a free explanation? But, wait, I never work for free…"

"Nice speech. We do know what beyblades are for, and that's why we came here in fact. But, do you know… -he emphasized the point by walking towards Kai, in a provoking way, leaving Tala at the charge of his shorter teammate. -do you know what fists are for?" he asked, and from a moment to another he was already next to Kai, had hit his face, and as Kai's hand moved from his side to his own cheek, was in the middle of a peal of laughter.

As soon as Kai's brain acknowledged the situation he regain position and glared at his opponent. 'Oh yeah, now tell me you _do_ fight better than me and I'll be the one laughing…' thought Kai, blocking another punch, this time directed to his stomach.

Tala stared at him, trying to figure out how the blue haired had found him, and how long had he watched them. The red haired stared at the background, where he could see more people coming. He frowned… Hilary, Bryan, Julia, Rei and Mariah were coming.

Hilary took the lead and hurriedly managed to get to where his boyfriend was. She gasped when she noticed his state, he was doing very well, though the guy he was fighting looked much more impulsive and aggressive.

Kai swallowed, he had been kicked on the jaw and now a fine line of blood fall from his mouth through his chin and neck. He rubbed it with his wrist, there was no time to worry about that.

Tala, by his side, took the chance and knocked the guy that was holding him, in an attempt to get himself free.

At a safe distance, Hilary watched her boyfriend and her friend in the middle of a battle that didn't involve beyblades, something she had never thought would see.

Kai's POV

I could see Tala trying to recall the memories that both of us had, training all those years finally seemed to have a different purpose from pride and honor. This time we were fighting to get free of them. I could easily say I was going to defeat the guy, and so was Tala.

As I punched his ribs with my elbow, I heard him cry in pain. Some broken bones, this would be as easy as a beyblade match. The redheaded at my side wasn't having problem either, he had just hit his opponent's eye and the apparently rude boy was having focus problems.

I managed to grab the boy's gun, it seemed he had forgotten about it. But I wouldn't kill anyone, I saw Hilary's horror face as soon as I grabbed it. I have used weapons before and it's not something I like to do. Then I threw it away, in Bryan's direction. I know he's less afraid to hurt someone innocent than any other person I know.

Something I heard made me look everywhere, steps, and some shouts… more people were coming. From a second to another, two other guys were coming onto us trying to include themselves in the fight.

Rei and Bryan wouldn't let them interfere, though, they ran towards us, apparently telling the girls to stay out of it. Their plan wouldn't work out, though. The reinforcements were stronger than them, and some minutes after Rei was knocked on the floor, he had been hit on his forehead and was too dizzy to stand up again.

NORMAL POV

"Reeei!!" Mariah cried out, seeing his unconscious 'kitten' lying on the floor, unable to stand up. Fortunately the attacker left him without harming even more, she ran to where he was and held his head on her lap. "Rei please wake up… wake up sweetheart…". She rooted out one of her sleeves and used it to round Rei's forehead. His bandana was torn so the top part of his raven hair was loose, falling above his eyes and face.

She put up her sight and tried to figure out how the fight was going, two guys had advanced onto Tala and were pushing him against a tree.

"Fuck you idiots! You may root in hell!" the red haired yelled back to them, kicking one of them in their stomach. However he didn't noticed the other one, using the same technique to hit his ribs. Tala shouted in pain, dragging Kai and Bryan's attention to him. His back hit the tree that was behind him, and he collapsed in the ground.

The aggressors smirked proudly, and moved onto Bryan, who was already having problems with only one of them. Hilary felt some tears forming at her eyes, of course she wanted all this to stop, her boyfriend and her friends to be safe, and Jade to be back at the hotel with them.

'This is getting worse each time. I want to do something but is it possible? These guys have just finished with Bryan, and now my Kai is the only one left. I knew it, I knew it when I saw them advance the four against him. Luckily they won't see us, they are so busy holding the fight' thought the brunette, instinctively crossing her fingers at her back.

Kai's POV

I stood still, calm until they would be close enough. I breathed as calmly as I could, I was still tired from the past battle. It was time to finish them. Hilary, Julia, Mariah and now the guys were in danger, also some of this guys could be around there still.

The guy that had been attacking me before, closed the distance with his mate and stood there, in front of me. They knew well it was hard to defeat me, it was going to be the hardest fight on their lives, at least, I was going to make it be.

My eyes, closed from the previous meditation, opened suddenly when I heard Hilary's scream. I looked in every direction, to find where the danger came from. Trying to find the figures of these guys standing in front of me, I noticed they were no longer standing. I stared at the floor, their figures bleeding profusely and in an oblivious state.

I gasped in fear, maybe something even more dangerous? when I turned my eyes to my girlfriend, she was pointing some tree. I stared at the place, and saw a told guy, dark blue eyes and silver hair, when I glanced at the guys looking for an answer I found out that Tala seemed to know him.

NORMAL POV

"What are you doing here Etzel?!" demanded the Russian redhead.

"Are you going to look for your friend or what?" the German guy asked, bluntly. Tala glared at him, putting down four people at a time wasn't something funny.

Rei had managed to stand up and now Mariah was helping him to stay in an upright position. Kai stood and stared, he had regained his breath from the fight. Hilary was with Julia, still in a safe distance from the rest of the group.

The stranger glared back at the redhead, turned round and left, smirking still. Tala turned to face the group, everyone stared confused. "I… will go and look for Jade. You do whatever you want to do." He said, and started walking.

Hilary ran to where Kai was, and hugged him strongly, in a way that no one doubted whether if she was or not with the Bladebreakers' captain. "Gosh Kai… thanks you're okay…" she said, her voice tone reflecting her happiness.

"Wait Tala!" interrupted Mariah. Everyone turned to the redhead, who frowned. "Course we're going with you" she said, following him slowly, Rei next to her.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes suddenly when she noticed someone touching her wrists. She regretted doing so, after wide light made her close them immediately.

"Be quiet." She heard a voice, whispering in her ear. She gasped when she noticed someone was undoing the chains. "if you move, it'll hurt. Don't be afraid, I will not harm you" said the voice.

She slowly opened her eyes a millimeter, to see that this person she was with, was a guy, a tall guy, silver long hair resting loose on his shoulders and back. She cried out when he finished his job, and held her hands tight against her chest. She tried to speak, but instead of her voice she found a rough line of whisper. "Who are you?"

"Don't speak, you haven't drunk anything for a long time and that can hurt your throat. I'm going to take you to a safe place, your friends are looking for you and they'll never find you here." The guy said, kneeling next to her.

She had the intention of looking at his eyes, try to figure out in some way his true intentions. But she couldn't do so, she fall in a deep, unconscious sleep.

He lifted her, one arm under her back, another under her legs, and walked quietly out of the place. 'Jade… what a nice girl.'

* * *

"Look right there Tala!" Hilary's voice interrupted the silence, as she herself started to run in the direction of what seemed the girl they were looking for.

Tala ran and soon passed her, kneeling abruptly at her side and staring at her figure.

"Tala we've got to take her to the sick bay. Hurry up, then we can get there before the sun goes down" stated Kai. Tala obeyed instinctively, and lifted the girl.

They arrived to the hotel at seven thirty, and took her to the sick bay, where she was told to stay during the night. Tala solved to stay with her until she fall asleep, so the others left the room approximately half an hour later.

* * *

Hilary was walking side by side with her boyfriend when he suggested her to go training. She agreed, and so they went to the room under the hotel that they had found some days ago.

"Kai, is there any light here?"

"I don't think so"

"Then shouldn't we better go upstairs… outside or somewhere around…?"

"Why? -he said, using a seductive voice.- do you think you are not able to launch if there're no lights?"

"I… don't know." She replied, noticing she was blushing brightly.

"let me see…" he looked for something inside his pocket, then he came up with a lighter. The small fire illuminated the place in which they were with a slight yellowish light. Hilary smiled and sat over something she found.

"What do you mean?" he asked suddenly, making her gasp.

"By what?"

"By sitting on a bed" he said, smirking and pushing her against the soft surface. She breathed slowly, he kissed her cheek. "Hey Kai…" she was going to say something, but Kai's hands slipping under her t-shirt supported her decision to stay in silence. From her cheek he drove his mouth towards her neck, kissing softly, carefully and passionately each spot.

He laid at her side and turned her to face him. One of his hands went to her hips, the other one remained on her back. She smiled, this time, this place, everything seemed to fit perfectly.

She felt him take out his own shirt, and in her closed eyes she could perfectly imagine his figure, his well-formed muscles and his pale skin… then he'd loosen his belt and his trousers would fall to his hips… revealing more of that skin she wanted so much…

While melting with the image that her mind had created, she decided to open her eyes, and she did so… slowly to see her guy next to her, the guy that was going to do something to her she had never done before…

She finally opened her eyes and stared at him, perfect as he was, her eyes, accustomed to the few light, could see his figure kneeling on the bed, but also a dark spot on the wall that was reason enough for her to shout…

"KaaaAAAI! Look! There! Right there! A spider isn't it? Look! It's so so so big! Please kill it Kai! omg!"

At this Kai couldn't help laughing out loud, making her blush scarlet. Regaining composure he killed the damn spider, hitting it with the back of his own hand, and then cleaned his hand with some piece of paper he found in the floor.

"Hello Hilary I was Mrs. spider and your lovely boyfriend has just kicked my ass off. Are you happy now?"

Hilary started giggling at Kai's sarcasm, plunging her head in his chest and rounding his neck with her arms. "Its okay Hil…"

He rounded her waist with his stronger arms, and rubbed her back softly. 'I'm sure there'll be another chance.'

* * *

**Please guys review! Your comment is very important for me! **

**I love you all!**

**Mikaera**


	15. Luck

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews!! OMG I can't believe it! I made it! I could finish this chap before it was too late! You almost don't have it so you better review!**

**I have to mention specially my friend Anna here, who's the one who is updating because I'm not able to do so at the moment. So, thank you a lot Anna. Spaciba.**

**Then! Here it is! The next chapter for the fic. Hope you enjoy it! This one is focused in the tournament, because it's an important battle. Sorry if it's short, I'll make longer the next one. **

Last Vacation

Chapter 15: Luck.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the first battle of the first round; only five teams have survived to the preliminaries and now the five are going to compete in order to achieve the highest score!!!" DJ announced out loud.

Hilary clenched her fists. It was her team's first battle in which she was going to compete herself. Mariah was still kissing Rei for good luck, Julia was sitting on the team's bench, and she was right there, next to the guy that was her boyfriend, pretending to be just friends.

"Hilary, remember, you've got to concentrate. I'm sure Julia will let you fight in the last round, I know it's decisive but I know you can do it too. In case Mariah and Julia both win their matches, you won't have to fight. But I'm sure that Tyson will take the chance, and seeing that Jade's not in the bench he'll appear in the second or first round, more likely the second. I know his techniques."

"Kai are you sure that it's going to work? The fact of sending me in the last round?"

"Listen Hilary, Jade can't fight, her wrists were standing several bruises still, and the sedatives she was given can cause a worse effect on the battle, you just focus on your aim and try to win this for your team. I'm not the kind of guy who'll tell you, that a loss is just a loss. You have to win it, for your team. For Jade, remember, you're in her place." he said, hoping not to be enlarging her anxiety.

She bit her lower lip and sighed.

He smiled weakly, whisper a 'good luck', and turned to go with his team, who was standing at a side of the room.

Hilary walked to the bench, remembering each word of Kai's monologue. 'Remember Hilary.. -she thought to herself.- you're alone in this one, and as you're replacing Jade you can't lose, she'll never forgive you. Besides, you figure as the team captain so you can't let the girls down…' each word she could think about would only make things worse.

Kai stood next to Rei, once the Chinese guy was over with the kissing thing. He stared at Hilary, Julia and Mariah, the three sat now on their team's bench. Opposite to them, in Tyson's team side, only two players were present. Tyson, obviously, smiling at each camera that he could catch sight of, and next to him Garland, a glare on his face and a self-confident expression that no girl could remove.

"Okay Tyson, let me go first" said the grey-haired teen, keeping the monotonous tone.

"As you wish this time, Garland. I'm too busy signing autographs now to go to a battle. I can take the next round okay?" he suggested, his teammate nodding in agreement.

"I don't understand them, what happened to the rest of their team?" asked Hilary to Julia, who was sitting in a serious pose, arms folded, eyes closed, her head slightly lowered.

"Don't question their actions and worry about your next match." Replied the Spanish girl, coldly. Hilary felt it was offensive, but she didn't complain. After all, she shouldn't worry about Tyson's problems at all.

"So we're about to begin!! -DJ announced. -Please competing teams, send your first member to the dish and let the action get started!!"

Julia's head suddenly turned to Mariah, who was sitting comfortably on one of the bench's sides. She half-opened an eye and asked in a monotonous tone. "Want me to go first?"

"Okay, if that's fine for you! -answered Mariah, trying to cheer up things. -Go and finish him, Juli" she said, smiling when saying her friend's nickname.

The two-toned girl replied with a 'hn' and stood up, walking towards the dish with the beyblade in her hand. 'This will be easy, short, and painless.' She said to herself, smirking slightly.

The smirk didn't fade when she noticed Garland's, as everyone thought it would do. She noticed he was holding a different blade from the one he had used in the preliminaries, and that only made her smirk wider. "New toy for baby Garland?" she asked, laughing quietly.

"And it's very destructive, you know?" he replied, the same ironic voice.

"Tension is rising!! Let's see what these competitors can do in the dish! On one side we have Julia, fighting for the Inner Strength team!! And on the other side, we have Garland, who's part of Tyson's team Happy Bladers!!" the voice in the microphone resounded.

At this Tyson couldn't help it, and started laughing. "Did you hear him? He said MY team! OH YEAH! Oh-La-La! I OWN a team!!"

"Shut up Tyson, would you let me finish with this? Then you can do whatever you want to do!" complained Garland. And he was right, Tyson was interrupting the match and it wasn't something funny, neither for him nor for Julia. It was only a reason more for her to poke him.

"Mommy's bothering you? Aw… poor boy, he hasn't began his game already!" she said, sharpening her voice.

He grinned, and waited for DJ's signal. At the count of 'Let it Rip' both blades were spinning in the dish.

Kai stared from the back, while he had clearly noticed how one of his team members had left them alone to go and look at the match closer. That was, Bryan.

"What do you think about their possibilities Kai?" one of the guys interrupted his peaceful state. He turned round to see Spencer.

"Sincerely I have prayed to all the Gods that could come to my mind for her victory. I don't fancy Tyson as the champion again, just see what he does when he gets some attention, imagine another championship. Friendly or not, he'll take it as a great victory and it's not that much."

"Talkative today?"

"You tell."

"I guess they have no chance of winning. The guys are much more stronger, Tyson and Garland will finish the girls sooner than what they can imagine. Besides they don't have Jade. I went to see her today, in the morning. She's much better, she'll be able to fight in their second match."

"And I was the talkative one. It depends, we don't know when that date is yet." replied the blue haired.

Spencer chuckled. "Do you know when your team's next match is?" he asked.

"Yeah." He answered coldly. Actually he hadn't even told his teammates about this date, that had just been given.

"And when is that?" Inquired Spencer.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by DJ's announcement. "And we have a winner!! Applauses for the Inner Strength! They start with the right foot with one victory, thanks to the spectacular blader Julia!! Sorry Garland, go back home and try to fix your mistakes..!" said DJ, enjoying the girls victory as if it had been own.

Bryan returned to where Kai and Spencer were, smiling. "What?" Kai glared at him. "What about the smile?"

"Julia was great." He answered in Russian. "You should've seen her… her skirt, her legs, arms and body all moving perfectly as she attacked…"

"C'mon Bryan… why the emphasis in _skirt_?" demanded Spencer, smirking.

"Nah… male things, you get it."

…

"Well done Julia!" smiled Hilary, hugging Mariah at the same time.

"Yeah! That was a great job hun! Let me do the second round and we'll be done in less than expected!" said the pink haired girl, clutching her blade in her hand.

"Go; -she said, pausing suddenly.- and I want a good victory." She added, frowning to emphasize.

"You'll have it." Said Mariah, walking towards the dish again.

"The second round of this reunion is about to begin! Ladies and gentlemen get ready to the battle you've all been waiting! We can see our current world champion Tyson!!! With that smile on his face no one can steal his pride!!! And we shouldn't forget to introduce Mariah, his adversary!! Take care dude!" he said, without explaining if the last phrase was for her or for him.

She frowned. 'He dare doesn't forget to introduce me… or I would have to fix that.' in her mind she frowned, for the outside she smirked.

"Let me see… Tyson? Maybe I never fought against you before?" she asked, in a suddenly curious voice.

"I don't remember, I've had so many battles in my life that I can't remember each opponent." He said, smirking proudly.

"Oh you're so arrogant, I'll erase that smile on your face you have!" she yelled at him. Back in the bench, Julia was praying for her not to lose her temper.

"Bladers Ready? Three, Two, One, LET IIIT RIIIP!!"

Rei had moved from the place where he was with Kai, to the closest place to the dish he had found. From that place, he was trying to give Mariah the strength she needed to win. But his hopes weren't many, though.

'I've never beaten Tyson but once, when he was completely out of practice, and I doubt Mariah will be able to do it. Let's see if she can do a tie at least, with that I'd be proud enough. And if that's the case, and Hilary can get to a tie too with Ozuma or Kane, then the girls would've won the match. I hope things go that way.' Thought the raven haired.

Kai smirked under his scarf when he saw a right movement coming from Mariah. 'That's good girl, keep it that way. Then Hil won't have to fight and everything will go as expected. I can't let her show the fear she has, I have to do something for her to regain confidence.'

He walked away from the wall against which he was standing, and moved nearer the dish. He could see Hilary sitting in the team bench. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a lilac, sleeveless t-shirt, and sandals. Her hair was not loose this time, but in a short ponytail.

He stared at his girlfriend for a while, and when she noticed and turned to him he kept staring. He nodded, trying to give her the strength he wanted her to have. Because she needed it.

She bit her lower lip again, and gulped. The battle between Mariah and Garland had finished.

"Coooooongratulations to the winner of the second round.. -everyone turned their heads to the dish, to see that only one beyblade was spinning in the middle of it. And it wasn't exactly pink. It flew in a second to it's owner's hand, who grabbed it proudly. -Tyson!!"

Hilary gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "NO!!" she shouted. Kai couldn't help but laugh slightly at this, making sure no one would notice his gesture.

"It's okay Hil -he managed to say, low but loud enough for her to hear. -you can do it. Trust yourself okay?"

"But-But… I've lost self-confidence a long time ago…" she suppressed the name, in case someone was hearing. 'Kai… I won't be able to do this…'

"Each team is asked to send the competitor to the dish please." DJ announced, apparently he had asked for that many times before. Julia walked to where Hilary was, and tried to call her attention.

"Hey Hilary! Earth to Hilary? Hear me Hilary? -she clapped in front of her, Kai laughed and she gasped. - Hey you've got to go. Remember, it's everything in your hands, you can't let you lose this battle, we will lose many scores and that's no good at no point." Said Julia, coldly.

Mariah, who was at her side, tried to simplify things. "In English, that is stop drifting and go and kick his ass." She said, making her smile a little. The brunette stood up trembling, and grabbed her blade from her pocket.

"Okay that's a spirit!" cheered Mariah, though she knew her own words were irony.

"Yeah whatever… where's my opponent?" Hilary asked. All of them, Kai, Julia, Mariah and Rei, who had listened to their conversation, turned to stare at the opposite team.

Tyson was yelling at Garland. "But what do you want me to do dude!? I was not the one who let them get drunk yesterday!!!"

"But I really thought they'd be recovered for today!"

"Ozuma and Kane?? Yeah, sure, recovered, with the amount of alcohol they had!!"

"WELL WAIT!! WE COULD BE WAKING THEM UP IF IT WASN'T BECAUSE SOMEONE I KNOW LET THEM STAY WITH THE KEY INSIDE THE ROOM!!!" Garland shouted back.

"YOU Don't shout to me!!! I DIDN'T LOSE MY MATCH!!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FOUGHT MARIAH!!!"

"Hey!!" complained the pink haired girl, in the middle of shocked faces of her friends.

DJ interrupted on the microphone. "What's the problem there?"

"HE!!" said both of them at the same time.

"The real problem? Where are your team members?"

"Sleeping, in the room, drunk because someone let them drink all the alcohol they wanted yesterday, without considering the consequences." Said Tyson, giving his back to Garland.

DJ stared at them confused, he was waiting everything except for _that _kind of reply. He then turned to Mr. Dickenson, and the old dude nodded in understanding. "The decision will be taken by the president" answered the man.

Dickenson seemed to be reading some papers for a while, as Tyson and Garland kept arguing to decide who of them was to blame. Hilary stood and stared, her anxiety calmed in some way by the slight possibility that she wouldn't have an opponent. Kai and Rei tried to figure out what would be Dickenson's decision, and Julia and Mariah prayed for it to be favorable to their team.

"The decision has been taken -announced the hairless man.- if the absent competitors doesn't appear within ten minutes, the victory will be conceded to the Inner Strength team, because of having the last member present."

"WHAT?!?!- interrupted Tyson.- But! Hilary can't even launch a blade!!" he complained. Kai stood up from where he was sitting, and stared at him.

"I'd advice you to reconsider your words after investigating a little more, Tyson." He said coolly. Hilary's eyes denoted the admiration she had for the team captain, even if it was evident for all the people in the room.

"That's nOT FAIR!!" complained the navy-haired teen. But then he went back to the argument he was having with his teammate, and forgot about Kai.

Rei stared how the hands in his watch moved, finishing the ninth circle. "One last minute more…" he whispered unconsciously.

Hilary's hands were clenched, denoting her concern and uncertainty. Finally a bell rang, and everyone turned to DJ, trying to find an answer.

"As the time has concluded, the Inner Strength team is the winner!!!" announced DJ, his own voice silenced by cheers of all kinds.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" protested Tyson, kneeling on the floor.

Hilary smiled widely, jumped and hugged Kai, kissing his cheek warmly. Mariah and Julia hugged too, and Tala disappeared from the room immediately, many of them thought it was to inform Jade about the good news, for her.

Kai let Hilary go with her friends, and he turned to his teammate, who was smiling after kissing and hugging his own girlfriend. "Hey Rei. You better start training. Tomorrow we have our first match, against the Happy Bladers, and I bet they won't be drunk." Stated the blue haired. Rei nodded in understanding.

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you'll leave! **

**I love you people! **

**Mikaera.**


	16. Sun makes things Hot

**Hey!! Another chapter!! and I'm so sorry for taking a lot of time with it, I'll try to update sooner next time! this chapter was fun to write, I hope it's fun for you to read! It has a bit of everything… hope you like!**

**Sorry for the cliffie! Don't scroll down unless you're reading!!**

**There you go!

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 16: Sun makes things hot.

Hilary stayed with her friends for a while longer in the top floor. Mariah and her walked to their room, unconsciously she had the same idea her boyfriend had.

Kai left the tourney room at half past three. His girlfriend's team had been really lucky… or Tyson's teammates really stupid. He looked at the temperature indicator in the lobby wall, 31º Celsius. The frown in his face was immediately replaced by a smirk.

He walked to his room, and was surprised by Rei who was already there. "Hey Kai. Where you going?" he asked when he noticed his attitude.

"I.. was thinking, maybe the beach will do fine." He replied, coldly. He wasn't -and he knew it very well- the kind of guy to go to the beach and have fun with friends.

"The guys are going to be there, join us?" the Chinese guy asked, smiling.

"Nah, I am just going to swim for a little while"

Rei frowned. "Come on Kai… I'm sure Hilary would love to see you having fun with us." He said the last in a low voice, trying to get Kai's attention.

"I know better than you what Hilary wants and what she doesn't care about." Kai put on his black swimming trunks and a grey t-shirt and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

'What's up with him?' Rei complained in his mind, then opened the door again and walked away.

Kai frowned when he got to the beach. 'Too many people… whatever' he said to himself, then walked towards the water, leaving his t-shirt on the sand together with his (blue) towel.

He didn't notice her, she was right there in the sea, having fun with her friends. But she noticed him. Hilary passed the ball with which she and her friends had been playing during the previous two hours to Mariah. They'd bought it in the shopping center and now they were playing with it, celebrating their victory.

"Hey girls look who's there!!" they all turned to the beach side at Myriam's shout, and saw a pair of redheads coming towards the water. When they noticed her, Julia, Mariah and Hilary walked out of the water to meet her.

"Hey girls.. how are you doing?" asked the Russian girl, letting go the arm that was around Tala's own arm, and getting apart from him.

"Did he tell you that we won the match!?" asked Mariah, her happiness about the luck they had had was more than any other's.

"Yeah he did, lucky you Hilary" said the girl, making the brunette blush slightly.

"I no I would've lost the battle if I had fought against any of them, even the less experienced blader… I'm sorry" the ruby-eyed girl apologized.

Mariah grabbed her shoulders suddenly "Don't! You'd've done your best. That's what matters!"

Hilary giggled before saying in a very low voice, "Thank you for being positive Riah"

"Hey we go 'n talk in the water? I'm starting to get cold with this slight breeze…" Julia pointed out.

Jade smiled brightly at her friends' invitation, and dropped the shorts she was wearing together with her shirt. She was using arm-covers to hide the wounds in her wrists, but she didn't care of using them in the water. Who would mind?

She turned to leave, but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. "Leaving that soon? What do I do then?" a playful voice coming from the redhead that was with her before asked.

"Um… okay, not leaving before you kiss me" she said, following his games.

"Uh? Okay then I should not kiss you so you don't leave" he solved.

"Tala!! Look! See there? There's Kai, see him?" she said, looking at the opposite direction from the one where she had seen the blue-haired.

"No, I don't. where?" he asked, trying to see in the middle of the nowhere. He turned to her, and she was already running to her friends. He smiled… 'I should leave it that way. After all, they're her friends, and I'm glad she has them there for her.'

…_Flashback…_

"_Bryan! Bryan help me please! Hey! I'm stuck up here!! Someone help!" a seven-year-old asked from a really uncomfortable place up in a tree. _

_There was snow all over the place, and he had already tried to go down on his own. No way, he was stuck and also one of his hands, the right one, was bleeding from a wound that climbing had caused him. _

_Not so far away he could see someone moving, he thought he was Bryan so he called for his best friend's help. "Come on and help me please Bryan!!" he asked again. _

"_Is there someone in trouble?" another voice asked. It was not Bryan, his friend's voice was rougher and this one seemed soft and childish. _

_Tala made silence, tried to wait until the person left him. If it was someone of the little children, he would alert the adults and being outside in late afternoon wasn't something allowed. _

_He could see the shadow from the person coming towards him, and then he saw his figure. He was a small, innocent-looking five-year-old. _

"_are you the new one? What are you doing here at this time?" _

"_What are you doing __**up there **__at this time?" replied the blue-haired._

"_Okay… would you please go away and say nothing to the adults that you found me here?" asked Tala, no way he was going to ask for the child's help. _

"_I'm sorry but I can't. You won't be able to leave this place if someone doesn't help you, and in case you try to do it on your own, you'll get hurt. I'll help you out, okay?" said the boy, determined expression on his face. _

_Nimbly he climbed up the tree, and stretched one hand. "Come on, that's it, just take my hand and I'll pull you up okay?" said the boy. _

"_How can you? You're younger than me, you can't pull me up! And how do you assure me we won't both fall?" _

"_Well if we __**both **__fall then it will be fun. If you fall alone then it'll be painful for you. Let me do it will you?" _

"_Okay…" the red haired stretched his right hand to meet the boy's right one, who took it and then stared surprised. "You're bleeding!" he said, reaching with his other hand to make sure the older boy wouldn't fall. _

"_It doesn't - hurt don't worry- ouch!" _

_The blue haired laughed playfully. "sure" he answered, and then pulled gently up. "Can you hold yourself now?" he asked, when he thought that the redhead was able to use his legs to hold himself._

"_Yeah. Thank you new one. Hey, by the way, what's your name?" _

"_I am Kai. Kai… Hiwatari." The five-year-old answered nervously._

"_So you're Hiwatari, Voltaire's grandson right? Don't' worry… I'm not like those guys that don't talk to you because of your surname. I guess we could even be friends. My name is Tala." Said the older boy._

…_End of flashback…_

Tala smiled to himself, then ran to the water, submerged and started to swim deeper.

* * *

Evening was coming. Hilary could see the sun setting behind the buildings, it gave an spectacular view of the city. There wasn't many people at the beach now, just a few foreigners faraway. She was still there lying on her towel, in the sand. She smiled to herself when the reddish sunshine hit her face warmly.

Her friends had just left the beach, they were going to get ready for dinner. She had just wanted to stay some minutes longer.

She gasped when she heard footsteps behind her, and instead of turning around she stared blankly at the sun. She blushed deeply when she realized she was still wearing her red bikini only. "What if I tell you you're not the only person that stays in the beach until everyone else goes and a little more time?" said a voice, a pair of strong arms holding her waist.

She smiled relieved when she recognized the touch, and then the voice. "hey Kai" she said, without even turning round to face him. He let her body fall next to her, and frowned when he noticed a tear ran by her cheek.

"Hey what's up? Why are you crying Hil?" he asked worried.

"Heh… just… don't worry about me I'm… fine. Just nostalgia again Kai… sometimes I think about what my life will be in a few days and everything I was happy about the minute before disappears…" she said in a low voice.

"There… are still many days left. Many things can happen during these days." He emphasized the meaning of his phrase by seductively kissing her neck and shoulders, action that made her shiver and then relax, smiling and biting her lips.

"I… know.- She said, and closed her eyes. - and hey Kai… I also know… that there are places and places hun" she said, starting to giggle at her own sentence. Kai smirked too, and nodded.

"As long as you're happy with it, it's fine for me. Wanna go back to the hotel?"

She frowned, showing disapproval, and hugged him rounding his neck with both hands. "Nu-uh… I wanna stay here with you Kai…"

"Ookay.. wanna go back to the sea then? I guess the temperature there is more likely to me than this breeze out here…" he suggested.

She smiled happily, he took her hand and walked her to the water. Her foot stepping in the light waves made her smile, and he loved that. It was quite dark, so they couldn't see themselves under the water.

His hair, usually up, now fall on his head. She was wearing a ponytail so that was not her problem. Once the water covered up to their necks, she rounded him with her arms above his shoulders. His stronger arms rounded her slim waist, caressing the skin he couldn't see under the dark water.

"We've got to be cautious with the sharks" he whispered on her ear."

"Oh my god!"

"Heh, I was joking there are no sharks here, the beach have their own security. Don't worry, if a smart shark violates their security system I'll take care of it." He said, smirking still

She giggled. "You know how much I love when you do that?" she said, kissing his cheek. He did the same, and kissed her neck then, with warmer kisses than the ones she was giving.

Hilary bit her lip when she realized what _could _be happening. And she confirmed it when he loosened the tie that hold the top part of her bikini. She gasped in silence, but did anything to prevent his actions. He took the swimsuit piece on his hand, and helped her to take it out, always keeping her body under the water.

Her face looked scared, and so she was. But his determination made her doubts abandon her. He pressed his lips against her; the hand that rounded her waist to keep her next to him, was also holding the top of the bikini, and his other hand, was going from the back, to her hips, in nimble movements that hopefully she wouldn't notice.

Her hands were both on his back, caressing the skin that she had longed to touch for so much time. But from his point of view, he was not there in the middle of the sea at eight o'clock to do things he had already done before.

He pressed the hand on his back even more, so her exposed breast had nothing to do but to be pressed against his chest. She breathed slowly, she was not waiting for this, though she was enjoying the unexpected turn of events.

The hand on his hips made its way to places he wasn't expecting to touch that soon, and then he realized she was wearing _just _a bikini. So behind the swimsuit was… thethinghedidntwanttothinkaboutinmomentslikethose.

He blushed deeply when his hand slid unconsciously under the swimsuit, and he was finally able to touch her soft skin in the lower part of her back.

His tongue explored now her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss in the middle of the nowhere, her hands had made their way to Kai's own lower back, and (not as naturally as Kai's) were trying to go further.

Kai stopped the kiss suddenly, and stared at her ruby orbs. "Hey hil… if that thing (my trunks) are bothering you, we can easily remove it… and…"

But he didn't need to finish his sentence, what he wanted to say was perfectly implicit. Her eyes opened wide in curiosity, anxiety, fear and a sense of adventure he had only noticed in her. She nodded slightly, moving her head about a millimeter. But it was enough for him.

He removed his own swimsuit and held it with the hand on her waist too. Then he frowned, and she bit her lips, knowing what he was thinking.

He whispered in her ear, exactly what she was thinking he would say. "This is not fair anyway…"

* * *

**Ha **

**ha **

**ha **

**ha**

**please review!! if you want to know how it goes next… ! **

**thank you!!**

**mikaera**


	17. To be the Best

**Let's see… five in the morning updating for you… uhu… where did I leave it anyway.. um…**

**Ha**

**Ha  
****Ha  
****Ha**

* * *

Last Vacation

Chapter 17: To be the Best

"This is not fair anyway"

She blushed deep scarlet at her sentence and buried her face on his shoulder and neck. "Heh.. if you say so…" she answered in a lower voice than the lowest she had used. He grabbed her underwear, and was about taking it of when she stopped him, by whispering a single 'hey' on his ear.

He frowned, and stared at her ruby eyes. "Yeah, tell me." he said, trying to sound confident.

"I… Kai please… could we… leave it here? I'm sorry but… please." She said, fear of rejection could be seen in her eyes.

"Of course we can stop Hil… don't worry." He held her hand, as he put on his trunks again, and then helped her put on the top part of her bikini.

"Hey I'm sorry… really." She said, biting her lower lip.

"it's okay… we'll go on as long as we both are sure about it." She smiled at his sentence, and he kissed her softly in her lips. Then they swam back to the beach, grabbed their towels and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the second battle of the first round in our friendly tourney!! This will be carried on by the legendary opponents, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Kinomiya's teams!! That's the Blitzkreig WC and the Happy Bladers!!! Let's give them a warm welcome!!!"

Everybody was in the top floor that afternoon, there was no blader on earth that would miss the battle between Kai and Tyson.

DJ spoke proudly in his microphone. "Let's welcome our first competitors, from the Happy Bladers is Ozuma!! And from the Blitzkreig WC, we have Talaaa!!!"

The Russian guy smirked, and grabbed his blade in his right hand, showing it to his team leader. "Look at it Kai, does it look familiar?"

The blue haired teen narrowed his eyes, then gasped at what he saw. "Where did you get those pieces? _They _are the only ones who have them! Replicas of Black Dranzer's?"

"Hah, made on my own Kai, don't worry. They're just based in their model for the Black Dranzer, but I've made them on my own. No one's helping us on this, as we arranged. Trust me for once, huh?" said the redhead.

Kai glared at him, and then closed his eyes. "For your own good, I hope you're not lying to me."

Tala walked to the dish in the middle of the room, and so did Ozuma on the opposite side. That's when Kai noticed, where on hell was Tyson? He snorted in disbelief, that way, it wouldn't be even necessary to battle. He had everything planned. As soon as the Happy Bladers sent Tyson, he'd be the one to fight. If they sent Garland, he'd send his ex-teammate, Rei. And any of the other two Tyson could send, any of the other two he'd send. This battle against a known opponent, was to be fought with known allies.

"There You Got It!! WOLBORG!!!! NOVAE ROG!!!" Tala called his super attack and enjoyed the way Ozuma's self-confident expression turned into a hopeless and close-to-tears one. The Saint Shield screamed as his precious and powerful Flash Leopard was 'smashed to bits' by Tala's stronger one. Only the bitchip was left, which fall in Ozuma's right hand.

The loser turned round to Garland, who stared in disapproval. "Where's Tyson?" demanded the younger one. The ex-BEGA shuddered and rolled his eyes. "Have no idea. You shouldn't've left it on his hands, now we don't know where he is and if we don't find him, we've got to send Kane, who for Kai represents no challenge." Replied coolly the silver-haired guy.

Garland walked to the dish. Only one word was in Kai's mind at that moment, 'Perfect…'.

"From the Happy Bladers, we have Garland!! -many people cheered at the blader- And let's see what Kai has to give us… from the Blitzkreig WC we have (the reason why they changed the name) Rei!!!"

The Chinese blader glared at the spokesman, and then closed his eyes again. Kai was next to him, and stared at him demanding some clue of his quietness. "You stay calm, Kai, everything'll be alright. I'll beat him" said the raven haired guy, self-confident.

Garland stared at Rei's golden orbs, which stared back. 'I'm going to beat you.. I promised Kai I'd do.' He thought to himself, then prepared his launcher.

"Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!!" shouted DJ, the bladers launched their blades which collided in the middle of the dish.

"We have a surprising beginning, apparently Rei's not having any trouble dealing with this world-class blader!"

"Go Drigger!!!" shouted the Chinese, raising his arms to the bitbeast that appeared on the air.

Instead of frightening, Garland smirked and that only made things worse for Rei. As the silver-haired kicked the air, Rei received it on his stomach, and fell backwards on the floor next to where Kai, Bryan and Tala were.

The blader placed a hand on the floor and making a strong effort he managed to stand on his feet again. "I'm gonna do it! I promised Kai I'd do!! I will beat you, Garland!! Drigger Fang!!" he called. The tiger- beast appeared on the air, shining in all the glory.

Garland frowned, this was taking more time than what it was expected to take! He started hitting randomly in the air, until one of the punches would hit Rei. After a while it did, right on his forehead. Rei's head fall backwards with the rest of his body. The blow had been mainly on his head, so he was feeling dizzy and his vision was fuzzy.

"Rei!!" his teammates ran to where he was, that's to say, Tala and Bryan. Kai didn't move.

"Do whatever you think is necessary. His blade is out of combat and he can't go on with the match." Stated Kai. 'Now I've got the hardest part… a tie… on my own hands. Against Tyson. Oh, that's excellent. Wait. Where's Tyson?' he was thinking, as his eyes tried to find something that told him Tyson was going to compete.

The ex-BEGA-blader turned to his teammates, and stared at the bench. "Tyson? What about Tyson? Where's he?" he asked, desperately looking all around.

"Don't care, Garland, I can beat any of the Blitzkreigs without opening an eye and you know it, let me fight!" asked Kane, only gaining a death glare from his teammates, and also from Kai who was listening.

Hilary was standing close to the battle arena with her old friends Max and Kenny. Three of the Bladebreakers were in that day's match and it was exiting for them all. "Hey chief, what do you think happened to Rei?" asked the brunette, concerned.

"I have no idea Hilary, but Garland's technique is powerful, and I'm sure he hit Rei's head on purpose, that way he'd lose conscience for a second and the battle would be over. If you paid enough attention, you could see that when Rei was finished, Drigger was still spinning; it's the same that happened in the battle between Rei and Kai in the Tag-Team tournament years ago. Rei was out of combat, but his blade wasn't, so the match wasn't finished. What Garland did was to finish Rei in order to be able to defeat his bitbeast." Kenny explained proudly, playing in his computer scenes that had had their time three years ago.

"Drigger is a strong bitbeast Hil, -interrupted Max - but without Rei, things are different"

"That's dirty!"

"Actually it's not Hil, the rules don't establish the way you beat your opponent" said Kenny, closing his eyes showing disapproval.

Hilary turned to where Bryan and Tala were trying to wake the Chinese guy up. They had managed to put him in a semi-sitting position, and they were calling his name several times. Finally the golden orbs opened slowly.

"Sorry… I'm sorry guys… I let all of you down… sorry." He whispered in a rough voice. Then he put up his sight and looked at Kai, who now seemed worried about something more.

Tala answered his question before Rei could pronounce anything, "Tyson has not arrived. It's usual for his teammates, but I have no idea what could've happened to him this time."

Rei laughed softly. "I bet he overslept or has a stomachache" he said, trying to cheer his worried teammates.

"And I _hope _he arrives soon, Kai will be really mad at him if he doesn't." said Tala, getting serious.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as it seems Tyson is not going to compete for the Happy Bladers, we should warmly welcome Kane!! Official member of the Psikiks, he and his bitbeast are ready to give us a shot!!"

Kai turned round, and walked some steps backwards. "You go, Bryan." He said, staring piercingly at the grey-haired.

"What? But wasn't it that…"

"You go, Bryan!" he repeated.

"Bladers Ready?! -asked DJ impatiently. -…Three!... Two!... O--"

"NOOO WAIIIT FOOR MEEE!!!!" came a sudden and desperate voice from the Happy Bladers' side. Everybody's head turned to where the sound came from and stared at a tired guy that arrived to the room.

"Well it seems that he showed up at last…" commented DJ, then he looked at Dickinson trying to get an answer.

"Ahem.!- Mr. Dickinson tried to call the attention. - As now the Happy Bladers have their missing teammate, we will give a chance for both teams to select a new member to fight in this battle. You have no more than two minutes, so make it well."

As soon as the president finished his speech, he stared at the clock, which started counting the minutes.

Garland grabbed Tyson's shirt. "What the hell were you thinking?! What's that about waiting for the last minute Tyson!! You're pathetic! Now go and give your best out there, they'll select Kai, we already know it because we WERE here on time!"

"Okay, okay don't get mad at me will you? Please? I overslept, that's all!"

In the Blitzkreig WC side, Kai was already standing next to the dish. The two minutes count came to an end, and the navy haired blader finally got his Dragoon ready.

"Bladers ready?? Three!! Two! One!!"

"LET IT RIP!!" Tyson and Kai shouted at the same time together with DJ, the phoenix and the dragoon landed at the same time in the dish, colliding in the middle.

"Catch him Dragoon!!"

"Burn, Dranzer, Burn like Hellfire!!" Kai wasn't taking any time in thinking things twice; he was ready to end the battle at least in a tie. No losing this time, Rei's failure had cost enough to his team.

Dranzer attacked Tyson's blade sending it to the edge of the dish, Tyson looked really scared for a second. "HOLD BACK DRAGOON!! I KNOW YOU CAN STAND IT!!" he shouted.

"That won't help you! Come on Dranzer!! Show him your power!!" Kai pointed to his legendary enemy and his blade followed his orders, pushing even harder against the blue rival.

"Whoa! Kai what happened to you!! You must be joking! Where did all that strength come from!?" asked Tyson, an odd look in his face.

"It shouldn't matter to you, Tyson! All that matters is that _I_'ll win the match, whatever it costs me!! I won't let you win this time!!"

"You wish, Kai."

"What?!"

"Dragoon and I have fought side by side through many years, you may know, just like Dranzer and you. And I don't deny Dranzer and you are a strong team, but let me tell you something, my friend. My Dragoon and I have trained hard for this and we won't give up!!"

"Nice Speech. But my Dranzer and I don't like talking or listening to anyone, we think it's much better to get rid of opponents efficiently and fast!! You've got 'em Dranzer attack!!"

* * *

"Hey Chief, look at them, who do you think is gonna win?"

"Hilary, with time you'll learn to deduce those things on your own. Now I'll help you; you can start by looking at the bladers. Who of them is more tired?" Kenny answered proudly. Max, Hilary and him were close to the place where the battle was taking place and while Max couldn't take his eyes away from the action, Hilary was too busy in trying to understand the way it went.

Fortunately Kenny was always there to give her a hand. "Right, you can see Kai's keeping himself cooler than Tyson, who's starting to desperate. That's no good for him, but you've got to remember that Kai has the ability of keeping himself cool even when he's exhausted. With bladers like him you can't rely only on their appearances Hil."

"Right on… look! Oh no! Kai's beyblade's starting to balance!" she interrupted worried. Max cheered to his best friends, but at the same time Hilary could see a smirk on Tala's face. "I don't understand chief, it seems that's a score for Tyson, but what about Tala's face? he doesn't look worried!"

"Everything's part of a plan, Hil. There are some things we all have to learn from our team leader. Kai's a very skilled blader, and I can imagine this is just part of a new attack of him. See right there? Now he's turning to attack mode!" Kenny expressed delighted. Hilary frowned and stared at her boyfriend's blade, unable to understand anything.

In a few instants Dragoon was flying pass Tyson's head. But so was Dranzer, flying past Kai's head.

"Oh No!! This can't be happening!!" cried the navy-haired.

Hilary smiled to herself, but the smile faded when Kai lowered his head. 'What's wrong… he managed to tie the battle…. So why isn't he celebrating?' she thought, then she saw him go out of the room, and grab Dranzer before getting to the door.

"Kai! Hey wait Kai!" she called, running after him. He walked inside the elevator and stared at her with piercing eyes. "Don't!" she pleaded. But he pressed the buttons for the door to close.

"We'll see later Hilary. Go and have fun!" he said, just before she got to where he was and placed her hand on the already closed doors.

"Kai.. what's the problem?" she said to nobody.

"His problem? Well he has many of them. One, is that he can't stand he's not strong enough." Said a rude voice behind her.

Hilary turned round and stared at the redhead with the same confused eyes she had stared at her boyfriends seconds before. "What?"

"Kai's tired, he wants to be alone, that's why he didn't wait for you, please don't take it the wrong way and forgive him." said another voice. This time it was Rei, coming from the same door.

"But…" muttered Hilary. 'Then he doesn't trust me enough to be himself with me?' she thought, trying to suppress the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"Don't you drop a single one.- ordered the Russian guy. -Kai doesn't deserve a girl crying for him, if he can't be sincere with her."

"But I'm sorry that he feels that way… I'd just try to help him and…" Rei walked to the confused girl and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Don't try, Hilary. It will only hurt you. Kai's that way and he's always been, even he himself doesn't understand what happens." Said the raven-haired.

Hilary nodded, when another voice interrupted. "What are you waiting for! Let's celebrate for the Blitzkreig WC! Even if Kai's not here with us, I'm sure that as soon as he recovers he'll be, and that won't take that long!" Jade's arms rounded Tala's neck from behind, and she kissed his cheek.

Hilary smiled at her attempt to give her support, and nodded, walking next to Rei downstairs to the lobby. "HEY! Wait for me! I want to celebrate too!" Mariah came to join them, together with Julia. They left the hotel at about four pm.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kai pressed the emergency stop button in the elevator, and laid against a wall. His breathing was fast and exhausted. "That was so close… I must train harder from now on. The attack was almost perfect, I will need to be stronger next time. I did it… at least I managed a tie.. But I've got to remember it's just one round, and I've defeated him before that way. He's going to be stronger too… and I won't defeat him with the same tactic I used today.

He kneeled, and then rested his head on the elevator wall. _'I've gotta get stronger… how can anyone approve me this way… how can I be proud of Dranzer this way…?' _

* * *

Seven pm, in the dining room…

"Ahem. I'd like to inform you about tomorrow's competitors. -Mr. Dickenson spoke in front of the teenagers group that were, mainly, enjoying dinner.- Today we had a very exiting battle which (surprisingly) ended on a tie. No more than three rounds, one per blader, are allowed for each day battle, so ties must be allowed. This one means one point for each team. Considering yesterday and today's battle, the Inner Strength team has 2 points, and both, happy bladers and Blitzkreig WC have 1 point each. Now I will let you know the teams that are battling tomorrow: those are, the Blitzkreig WC vs. The Champions!! I hope you all come to the battle, which will hopefully be as or more exiting than today's! Thank you bladers!"

Kai and Tala shared worried looks, both got up from the table and went out of the room. They didn't need to look at each other or say a word to know where they were going. They finally got out of the hotel, stepped about five meters one from another, and stared again. "Against Brooklyn, Claude, Lee and King." Kai said.

"We stand few chances."

"You go against Brooklyn, you know it. Get ready, Kai." said the redhead.

"GO DRANZER!!"

"GO WOLBORG!!"

* * *

**okay that's all by now. I hope you review!! (please) and I hope you liked the chapter!! please tell me if you did! And if you don't tell me too! **

**thank you!**

**mikaera**


	18. Unexpected

**Hi! Thanks for your reviews; Sorry for the delay. I finally typed out this chapter, here it is… sorry if any of you don't like it, it may happen… but things will turn right in the end! I promise! Only Kai knows how.. LOL **

* * *

Last Vacation

Chapter 18: Unexpected. 

Kai grabbed his beyblade giving his back to Tala. "I don't like it, I'm still weak, there's no way I will defeat Brooklyn in this state. Your ability surprises me, Tala, and that's why tomorrow you'll fight Claude. You have to remember they're dirty bladers just as Bryan was, I've already planned to send him against King. If they present Lee, then Rei will go for him because he knows him the most. Understood?"

"Ha, you say it as if I was someone you can give orders too. Kai everything's not in _your _hands, you get that right? I guess that I should go against King, he's stronger than Claude and I'm stronger than Bryan."

"Tala this is not about strength, and if I've decided to fight at your side, and at Bryan's, it's because I believe that both of you are strong bladers." Said the blue haired, trying to convince himself of what he had just said.

"You're scared of losing to them, right? - Tala put his hands on his hips and frowned - You weren't able to win a match against The Happy Bladers, what makes you think you will win against The Champions?"

"I will win tomorrow's match, at least I will win my round. What I try is that you win yours, respectively. Go against King, and we'll lose it. Let Bryan go this time, he knows about dirty tricks better than you, he is used to them because of using them himself." Kai replied coldly, closing his eyes.

"I know how to defeat King! I've fought at your side longer than Bryan, you know my abilities, I don't get why you don't trust me!" complained Tala.

"You know, I trust you, Tala. I trust you because you are my friend, at least I consider you so. But I don't think that for the team's success it's conveniently right placing you against King and his unending tricks in the dish." He said proudly and wisely.

"I hate when you do that, Kai. Talk to me as if I was a fool"

"Do whatever you want to do then. I will fight against Brooklyn tomorrow, if you want victory, you know what you've got to do" Kai walked away and headed to his bedroom.

He opened the door and was welcomed by the empty room, the way he loved it the most. He let his body fall on the white sheets of the bedroom and sighed heavily. _'You're ruining it Kai… you're letting yourself be dominated by winning desire, and you know this way the only thing you get to is to ruin it all… you'll stop talking to Hilary, you'll become the cold and rude guy you were before, you will become obsessed by power that much, that forget about yourself and your priorities as a person and not as a blader. It always happens to you, you know yourself Kai… or at least, I thought you knew you?' _his own thoughts lead him to hit the nearest wall with a closed, right fist.

* * *

"There we go!! The Blitzkreig WC have the first round by Kai's victory!! Applauses to the stylish beyblade!! We're sorry Brooklyn, but Kai was ready enough this time!!" DJ announcement was accompanied by a Kai who fall to his knees in front of the stadium, and in front of an astonished Brooklyn. He was in a bad state and a bad mood, the first one to walk to him was Rei. 

"Don't touch me. I'm fine. I can get up on my -ahh!" he complained, grabbing his knee.

"Well Kai you've got a really serious cut there…"

"Oh shit my trousers…"

The Chinese blader glared at him "still can joke huh?"

"No Rei, what I mean is that I don't care about my state, I won my battle and it's the only thing that matters…"

"You should seriously pay a look at your leg Kai…"

"I told you I'm fine!! Just give me a hand, I want to stand up" he said rudely, holding Rei's palm and standing up on the good leg. _'I just hope they know what to do now… I don't want my team to lose the battle. Not this one'._

He managed to get to the bench and sat abruptly, Rei sat next to him. The members of the opposite team were saying something like 'it's okay Brook, we'll win the next ones…'. Ming-Ming was very sad and complained.

"Tala! You go next!" said Rei, repeating out-loud Kai's weak orders. Kai watched Claude move to the dish, so did Tala from his team side.

"You watch me Kai- then you'll figure out what I was speaking about yesterday"

* * *

"It was an awesome battle, looking from both sides. -commented Mariah, lying on a towel in the white sand of the beach. - Tala fought his best, yet he couldn't beat Claude. It was a pity for Kai who actually risked his own health in order to beat Brooklyn. Even Bryan couldn't handle King's power, it's as if Brooklyn's strength had divided in those two…" 

"But the battle affected Kai. You saw how he treated Hilary? He can't even be good with his girlfriend, when it comes to being selfish… he's the major exponent."

"Stop it Julia, you'll only hurt her more.." said Jade, turning to Hilary. She was sitting on the sand, staring blankly at the horizon. 'Kai…'

The brunette stood up suddenly, and ran to the water. She went into the sea and swam some meters in order to get to a deeper place. Once there she laid, face up, and stared at the sky. 'Kai… I want you to trust me… is there anything I can do to help?'

…_flashback…_

"_Hilary! What are you doing here…?" _

"_I… I came to see how you were… I saw you were hurt after the…"_

"_The battle? I don't care what happened with me in the damn battle! I wanted to win, the others were the ones who did it all wrong!"_

"_Well but don't shout at ME!!"_

"_Now you're also going to complain?"_

"_K…Kai…"_

"_What? You're afraid? Yes I'm angry, but not with you, with everybody who thinks they're capable of doing something they're not! Tala and Bryan played horrible today, and I told Tala to train hard for this battle!" _

"_That's not true! They had a great battle, it isn't all about winning Kai, when will you learn that?!" _

"_You're trying to teach me something about beyblade right? YOU trying to tell ME how things are? Well I don't care about it, Hilary. Please leave me alone. I'll talk to you later." _

"_Kai… but…" _

"_I already told you what you need to know." _

_She stared at his crimson eyes and closed the bedroom door, getting out of the room. 'Kai…'_

…_end of flashback…_

She repeated his name and swam back to the coast. She didn't want to see him now, and she remembered, those attitudes were the ones that he had showed when they had first met. 'I'm-not-interested' and selfish attitudes that made her want to stay apart from him.

She walked to the dining room with her friends after dressing up, she needed to give them some attention too. She felt horrible, but what could she do? Kai didn't want to talk to her and neither wanted her, he had been a stubborn boy and now he had to put up with the consequences.

Hilary sat with the girls instead of going with the Bladebreakers. Julia, Jade, Mariah and Miriam knew about her and Kai, but only the first three knew about their argument. They had saved a chair for her between Jade and Mariah.

"Hilary, these things happen when you don't know a guy as a _male_.- said Jade. - that's why Tala and I are nothing. We still don't know how each other works as part of a pairing and so I don't want to be his girlfriend still. We do kiss, we're close friends and that, but don't hurry with the serious thing."

"She's right, - said Mariah, trying to cheer her up. - if you regret it, then you can go back easily and painless."

"You shut up, Rei and you're a couple, right?" said Julia, glaring at the pink haired.

"Yeah but… Rei and I have a long history behind… we know each other since we were little, and we were boyfriends when kids."

"Guys… I don't know how Kai and I ended up being boyfriends but I love him and I'm just angry because of the way he treated me, just that."

"You don't deserve that kind of treat, Hilary, and you know it. Ask him some space." Said the Russian girl.

"Space? With space he'll think they'll break up and will cheat on her!"

"Julia!! I don't think Kai's the kind of guy to cheat on somebody. But I agree with you in the point that he'll think they've broke up." Said Mariah.

Hilary sighed as the argument took place in if the guys that were asked for space were going to cheat on you or were going to think they had broke up. She turned her eyes to Kai's table, he was eating in silence with the former Demolition Boys.

She stared back at her plate, and picked at her food. Then she stood up, but before she could go back to her room, Dickenson interrupted with his daily speech.

"An awesome battle surprised us today. I want to congratulate The Champions for their surprising development, and want to remind anyone who is interested in the subject, that every team is going to pass to the Second Round, and it depends on the score and not on the victories or defeat that each time has."

Many of the bladers smiled relieved, Hilary saw how Bryan sighed. Dickenson coughed before he continued. "Now I want to announce the battle programmed for tomorrow. We hope you have a great time watching The Champions against The Night Warriors"

* * *

The following day Hilary didn't go to see the match. She went walking alone, to the shopping center but not with the purpose of shopping anything, but of being alone. She didn't want to do anything that had to do with Kai, but at the same time, he was something she couldn't get out of her head. 

She returned to the hotel late, about ten pm. Her match was the following day. She received the news from the battle, expectedly The Champions had won the match. Fool it would be for Kai if she had been absent at her future opponent match. It was useful in order to learn their attacks and movements.

She didn't care… everything that had to do with beyblade had to do with Kai, she hated beyblading because it was the reason Kai was bad with her, Kai was in a bad mood, Kai had been hurt.

She walked to the beach, and stepped in the sand where the waves couldn't reach her feet. She smiled weakly remembering that, if it was all in Kai's hands, she'd be practicing beyblade.

The brunette searched on her pocket and pulled her blade and launcher, then said for herself, "Three, two, one, Let it Rip!!" and launched. The beyblade spun, for some minutes, then she called it back to her hand. "I want a bitbeast…" she whispered, then chuckled at her own thoughts.

"They're not for free. You've gotta train harder if you want one, and let me tell you, you're doing it well." A voice said. But those were not Kai's words, it was not the way he used to speak at her. He would have said, she wasn't doing it well, it was not that way. The voice was congratulating her.

She turned round and saw a guy of her age, redheaded. Tala was walking closer. "Tala… you saw that?"

"I did, and I think it's not bad. It's even good. Who trained you?"

"…Kai."

"Forgive me for asking. Now, you need some help with that?" offered the Russian guy, smirking at her blush.

"It's okay… I won't train any longer anyway… it was just… to see. Tomorrow we have our second match and… I don't want to disappoint the girls."

"You won't." Tala walked next to her and grabbed her arms. "If you put them this way, then the launch will be easier and painless. You've got to find your own position, but I guess it will be better this way." He said wisely.

"Heh… I admire you guys… where did you get all this knowledge from?"

"The training in the abbey did its part but… most of the knowledge comes from practice, and discovering your own skills so then you can improve them and find your own way of doing things. It's like everything… beyblading has nothing special, if you find your own way of doing things, you always do them better."

"Hey Tala… you think I should ask Kai some time?"

"I don't know… but don't think about him. He's behaving badly, both with you and with us, his teammates. You know we did our best in yesterday's battle, still Kai thinks we could've done it better, and reprimands us because of that. I don't say I did my best performance, because I'm sure that with more training I would have beaten Claude, and I'm sure Bryan would've beaten King, but there's no reason to punish us because of that, we're responsible enough of our mistakes."

"You were brought up in the same place as Kai, and yet you're so different from him."

"Maybe. If you want to win tomorrow, then go to sleep. Rest is one of the main things you need okay?" the Russian winked and headed back to the hotel.

Hilary hurried up and got before him to the elevators. She pressed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive, then she noticed someone else was there with her. She could see Tala standing behind her, probably waiting, like her, for the elevator to arrive.

She walked inside once the machine arrived and Tala walked after her. She laid on her back against a wall, and then watched the doors closing.

"When we arrived, I got stuck in the elevator with Kai." she said out-loud her thoughts, unconsciously.

But for Tala it took seconds, and differencing himself from Kai's insecurity, he took a step towards her.

"Forget about Kai for once will you?" Tala advanced on the girl, pressing one of his hands on her back, the other one behind his head, and pushing her forward, against his body. She gasped but he left her no time to say something, pressing his thin Russian lips against hers.

Hilary's eyes opened suddenly, but were forced to close when he slid his tongue and parting her lips, introduced it in her mouth. She grabbed his face but his will and determination were stronger, his free hand grabbed her right one and held it next to his chest.

She kissed back, not trying to repel his passionate and possessive kiss unable to get apart from the redhead. Finally he broke it, and still grabbing her thin arms he stared deeply into her ruby eyes.

"T-Tala… what… what did you mean by that…?"

"Say anything. And take it as you please." The guy left the room and slammed the door after him, leaving her staring at the brown wood.

* * *

**Please review!! I want to know your opinion!! **

**mikaera**


	19. Watch in Silence

**Thank you for the reviews!! I was surprised by how many i got for last chap!! In case someone cares, this chapter is shorter because it's 5am and i'm really tired. I will update asap. **

**I hope you don't mind, and in case someone minds please tell me about it. I'm going to fasten things a bit, this is starting to get bored with the tourney thing, and it should better come to good action soon. **

**So, here it comes. **

* * *

Last Vacation

Chapter 19: Watch in Silence

"Go Mariah!!!"

"Go Gary!!!"

"Both teams are competing their hardest in order to win the last match of this first round. If the Inner Strength wins, they will take two points for the charts. If the Night Warriors win, they will take their first point in the tournament. So let the best win!" announced DJ.

Kai watched in silence, from a corner. 'You think I don't know… Hilary, the hotel has a security system you seem not to be aware of. That's how I discovered you and Tala yesterday. But Tala is sitting by my side and I don't say anything… well actually, he has nothing to do with us. It's just you and me.'

"Come on Mariah!! Show him what you're made of girl!!!" shouted Julia to her teammate. Finally Mariah grabbed her blade, she had won it as expected. Rei hold her up in the air, and she cheered to the rest of the bladers.

Kai watched in silence as Tala walked close to Jade. "Hey. Are you in?" asked the redhead.

"Nu-uh. Julia's turn. They're going to send her brother Raul, and she is the best to face him." the redhead girl turned her eyes to the dish, where the siblings were standing.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!!!"

"Come on Thunder Pegasus!! Attack now!!"

Bryan stared delighted. 'She's amusing. I wonder if I can ask her out after the match.' He wondered, while two pair of crimson eyes watched in silence.

Hilary sat on the bench of her team, cheering for her friend and celebrating Mariah's victory. She tried to retain Kai's teachings on her mind, but the only thing she could retain were Tala's hands on her owns, and the kiss she had received the previous day.

She stared at her blade, then stood up suddenly and ran away from the stadium. She didn't want to know anything else about blading, it had only brought problems to her life, more than the ones she already had! Kai would never forgive her if he ever found out what she had done, or what Tala had done to her.

She ran until she got to the sea, there was no one out there because everybody had assisted to the last battle of the first round. 'After all, they'll do it well without me. They can always do it without me, Jade, Julia and Mariah the three of them have bitbeast in which they rely, which they trust.'

She stared at the sea, roughly eating the sand in the coast. It was a windy day and it was kind of cold, she wrapped her arms around her own body.

'I want to have a bitbeast. I want to have a bitbeast. It's not fair, guys and the other girls have them, why can't I have them so?'

She grinned at the sun, and launched her blade unconsciously. It spun until it got close to the water, where it stayed still for a while and then it stopped. "I want something better than that" she said to herself. And she kept launching, until she fall on the floor from tiredness.

"I can't do one more launch… and it has just passed forty minutes!" she said loudly.

'_Really you can't do it?" _said something in her head.

She turned round and moved her head everywhere in order to get what someone had just said. She frowned, there was no soul in that place…

"Hey there. Who spoke?" she asked out loud.

Then again, the voice. _"Are you going to give up, master? If you do, then I do not deserve to be yours." _

"What? Master? Yours?" Hilary repeated the words turning her head around in case she saw something, but there was nothing there but the sea, sand and the blue sky.

"_Please master, don't give up. I rely on you, so __**hold on until you are really devastated**__." _

"I will! I will train hard, so instead of running away I can help my friends and be useful to them!" Hilary grabbed her blade and stared at it. Then she noticed, a dolphin shape figured on the bitchip. "That's awesome! I have a bitbeast! I have a bitbeast!"

She walked back to the hotel still holding the blade with both hands. 'There must be something else in it's words… something I'm not seeing, still.' The words pronounced by the beast remained on her mind during the rest of the day.

* * *

Later…

_Flashback…_

"_Do you want to know why? Why these things happen? Because you're unaware that there are other people around you, that we're in a public hotel where in fact there are security cameras. Hilary, you should've never done that in the first place!"_

"_Kai! I'm sorry okay? What could I've done? You know he's much stronger than me!! Besides, you had been bad with me the whole day, and Tala did that so I would forget about you!"_

"_Don't excuse him, justify your own acts and not the other's!" the fury overwhelmed his crimson eyes, she stood there, afraid to lose him but at the same time sure that she wouldn't disrespect herself._

"_Kai… what do you want me to do? Now I can't do anything about that, Jade doesn't know about it and-"_

"_She doesn't know as long as nobody else saw the camera." _

"_I'm sure she doesn't know! She would've say something to Tala otherwise.." she complained. He sighed and then replied._

"_Tala and Jade aren't a couple. We two are, so as my girlfriend I had some expectations on you." _

"_What do you want me to do?" _

…_end of flashback…_

Hilary's POV

After the fight, generated when he confronted me about the day before, he just said two words, 'follow me'. There I was, sitting on the car he rented, I don't even know if he himself knew where he was going…

He turned on the engine, and smirked as loud music started to play. I sat on the seat next to the driver's, fastened my seatbelt just as Kai had done, and stared at the other side of the window.

He drove towards the city, then we crossed it and finally he stopped the car in a park. There wasn't a lot of people, so we went out and walked in silence. After two or three minutes he took my hand in his, there was no problem this time because no one knew us, we could behave as a couple.

His skin was soft… he caressed mine, his hand is strong and bigger.

"Hilary…" he said, after some more minutes of silence, then his hand went round my waist in a caring attitude he hadn't had after the argument.

"Yeah Kai?"

"I want them to know… I want the guys to know we're dating. There's no reason for keeping it for ourselves…"

I blinked. "Okay… if you say so…"

"Listen… today I want to show you what I really feel for you, will you let me?"

"K-Kai what… what are you talking about…"

"Don't pretend to be stupid because I know you're not, and you know what I'm talking about Hilary. Come on, let's go back to the car; it's cold outside."

I followed him, and back in the car we did just the same way we had done to get there. I don't know why he took me there in order to tell me that, but well, it's better that he told me than if he had kept it for himself.

NOMAL POV

They arrived to the hotel at eight pm. As it was Sunday, many bladers were still awake and practicing in the training room. Kai walked directly to the stairs, and started to go down. Hilary followed closely behind, after going to her room in order to get changed.

When she entered the room she could see his figure lying on the bed, he was just wearing his trousers. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Hilary you… really mean a lot to me." he said, lowering his sight, from her eyes to her breast. "When the holiday finishes, we'll all return to our lives and I cant' deny it, I'm accustomed to loneliness and I won't suffer it… as much as you will."

"Kai I know… -she walked closer, feeling her heartbeat faster each time as she got closer to her boyfriend. She sat on the bed and laid next to him, his strong arms pulling her in a warm embrace.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she felt his breath on her forehead. He lowered his head, and took her chin with one hand, forcing her to look at his eyes. "Hilary… this is what you really mean to me…"

"Kai… I… I don't know what to say…"

"Say anything… stay and enjoy the silence…"

She smiled, then he helped her and soon her t-shirt was out of the way. With one hand on her back he undid the bra, and the hand on her hips was ready to do whatever it had to be done there.

He pressed his lips against hers, intensely pronouncing that peck. Then he parted his own lips slowly, kissing her mouth. When his tongue touched Hilary's lips, she parted them instantly, and he introduced it.

She felt her tights warm at the slight contact they made with Kai's masculinity inside his trousers. Her curious hands got to his hips and tried to undo his belt.

Kai smirked at her difficulty, and helped her with that, taking his turn after with her skirt. He pulled it up, and pulled down her panties, without looking. It was dark in the room, but he preferred to stay staring at her ruby orbs.

So by when he was finally wearing only his underwear, Hilary was no longer wearing any clothes. She smiled and closed her eyes to receive another kiss, he embraced her protectively. He smirked when he noted her first reaction, her fingertips pressed hard against the skin on his bare shoulders and back. It was finally beginning.

He kissed her neck, possessive and short kissed on each spot, he kept going down, while massaging her torso with his hands. She was under his control now, he could do whatever he pleased, and she was enjoying it the most.

She smiled between hurried breathes, her hands played with his hair while his tongue played with her bare skin. He stopped himself and got rid of his underwear as well, lying on Hilary's left.

Ruby orbs stared at crimson ones, but couldn't stay opened as he kissed again her lips, this time getting his hips closer to hers, his legs between hers. She breathed quickly, and Kai seemed to hear his name. He smirked at this, and moved again to her neck, making her shiver, her fingertips on both sides of his back, digging onto his skin.

His right hand made its way to her tights, and he touched gently and caring. She moaned in pleasure for the first time, when he pushed hard, with his finger. He did it repeatedly, she moaned louder.

Once he considered she was ready he moved his hand back to her hips, while his left hand stayed on the back of her neck. He looked at her, so beautiful, so frail.

He kissed gently her lips, and she smiled at his gesture. Getting in the position, he stopped before _it _happened in order to tell her a last sentence.

**

* * *

****And whether if I continue this or not depends only on you and on how many reviews I get for this chapter.**

**Thank you!**

**Mikaera. **


	20. Justice is not Just for Winners

**First of all, thank you all for the reviews. I wasn't expecting that effect, and I'm absolutely grateful you liked my last chapter. **

**Lisa, I want to tell you something specially. **_**Thank you**_** a really lot for your review, and I also want to ask you something, please go on reviewing the following chapters and tell me if you still think the same. On the other hand, I've never read a 'vacation' story so I don't know if I'm being repetitive with other fics. Apart from that, my mother language is not English and I do my best to express what I want to say in that language, which I've chosen to write because of my English-speaking friends. Thank you. **

**And finally, I hope you all enjoy the chapter..! there are no many more left in the story so.. please review?**

Last Vacation

Chapter 20: Justice is not just for winners.

Kai put his mouth next to her ear, and whispered in a low voice, "Hilary… I love you… sorry… for what I did okay? I know… I'm obsessed with the winning thing…"

Her eyes opened suddenly, she had never heard it better. "Okay… it's okay Kai… I .. love you too."

She took a deep breath when she felt him inside her, at the same time his lips kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her eyes. She smiled and embraced him, her arms rounding his shoulders and back.

After some minutes it was all over… she smiled at the absence of pain, and kissed his cheeks, he was sweating, so was her. "Hilary…"

"It's okay don't say anything Kai…" she hugged him stronger… forgetting the cloud in which she was living.

…..

A slap on her cheek made her go back to reality, hours later, once she was in her room.

"HILARY YOU STUPID HOW COULD YOU LET HIM!??! AFTER ALL WE TRIED TO CHEER YOU UP, REMEMBER HOW YOU WERE FEELING? Okay… If what you want to do is to ignore your friends' attempts to…" Mariah stopped talking when she felt tears in her eyes, and tried to retain them.

"It's okay Riah… - Jade walked to her side, and faced confused Hilary, who glared in return.- what?" said the Russian girl, coldly.

"You have no idea what your boyfriend's been up to, and you come to reprimand _me _from sleeping with my boyfriend?"

"You wrong. I know everything about what Tala has done, Hilary. But Tala's not my boyfriend and that's exactly the point. Tala and I were never a former couple."

"What..? Well you may be right, but that doesn't give Tala the right to kiss me and… which was his point in kissing me anyway??" Jade shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest.

Finally Julia stood up from her bed, and looked at the brunette. "You don't understand, Hilary. We, your friends were trying to keep you away from that jackass Kai has been. Well if you don't understand then, it's not our job to make you understand. You can regret everything on your own, believe him with a couple of words he say, a fancy looking car he shows you, a good sex-night he gives you. If that's the thing that matters to you, then it's not our job to help you in that. I'm really sorry and I guess the girls are sorry too." her speech was long, but Jade and Mariah held her back in a supportive way, to show her their agreement.

Hilary muffled, and walked out of the room. 'Why can't they just let me do what I want to do! It was not their problem, if I want to make love with my boyfriend then it's my subject! They shouldn't get into my way, I won't let that happen!'

Once the door was closed, Tala walked out of the wardrobe and sighed. "She'll not understand." He walked next to Jade and embraced her round her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

Mariah bite her lower lip, and told the people in the room that she was going to see Rei, Julia went with her leaving the couple alone.

Jade turned round and hug Tala round his shoulders.

_..flashback.._

"_I have an idea!" Myriam jumped suddenly from her spot in the sand. _

"_What?!" many voices asked. Mariah, Julia, Jade and Myriam were all in the beach, watching in the distance how Hilary swam alone. _

"_Well it's kinda risky. But it can and will work! Another guy should kiss her. She'll forget, she'll understand how easy it is for guys to kiss any girl and use them! There's no better way!" explained the blue-haired girl._

"_What? Another guy? If any other guy we know kisses her, she may get even more confused and think the guy also loves her! Come on girls you know Hilary, she may even imagine how she'll marry that guy instead of Kai!" complained Julia, at what many of them laughed._

"_No! She won't, if that guy only confuses her. For that we need… a guy who already has a girlfriend or something."_

"_You're kidding Myriam! The only couple here are Rei and I and I won't let Rei do that, even if it's just for a plan!" _

"_Come on Mariah you can do it! Hilary's your friend right? I told her Kai was a jackass and she shouldn't believe his behaviors!" said Julia. _

"_No. I won't do it, I'd try anything but just not that." _

_Suddenly another voice with Russian accent interrupted. "There's another possibility. Hilary knows that Tala and I are in something…" _

_..End of flashback.._

"You did well, Tala… she will not understand, but it's not your fault…"

"I know Jade. You'll have to get ready for the second round… Hilary may not play with all her skills, but give her a chance." Encouraged the redhead.

"I will." She rested her head on his chest, he laughed playfully and kissed her forehead.

"Jade…- he said, but instead of talking he lifted her chin with his right hand and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, that then prolonged. When they got apart she smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. -you're the best girl." At his sentence she laughed playfully and hugged him strongly. 'I fear… I'm starting to love you, Tala.' She thought, as she felt his smell.

………

One week later… Sunday, July 24th.

"Bladers from all nations, I'm so glad to have you all reunited in this room after the two hard rounds we've gone through during the past two weeks. Another events have taken place in the group, and I'm sure they have affected you, both in the good and bad way. Here are the results!" Mr. Dickenson was over happy that night. Many bladers applauded at his introduction, then a screen behind him showed a chart with the scores by team.

"As you can see in the charts, we've got a team which has no score. Those are, the Night Warriors. I'm sorry guys, but here it ends your tourney."

Gary, Miguel, Mystel and Raul looked very disappointed. Anyway, all of them had one in the other teams that formerly belonged to their teams. "You can do it for me Rei!" "Do it for our team Claude!" "You will win it, Garland!" "Come on Sister you're the best!"

Dickenson laughed at the comments, and then he continued. "Then we have a tie, with four points each, the Inner Strength girls, who were very good at the beginning but we don't know what happened between them now,"

Hilary avoided her teammates disappointed looks. She knew she had to do a lot with the loses and more than anything else, with the team arguments.

"And the Happy Bladers, who have two ties -strange coming from Tyson's team-, one victory and one lose." Explained Dickenson. Tyson's hungry stomach broke the glares coming from everyone in his team, making all them laugh at his foolish attitude. "Heh, at least I'm a happy man!" said the navy haired in return.

"Now I'll announce the two teams with the highest score! The Blitzkreig WC have accumulated five points, owing to two victories, one lose, and one tie,"

Mariah hugged Rei and congratulated him, Tala and Bryan shook hands with the redhead, but Kai just stared blankly at the man standing on the front. 'We might have been good, but there was still someone better than us. And I can't stand that, no when the _better _was Brooklyn!' he thought, clenching his teeth.

"And finally, the best team up to now, has been The Champions team!! Congratulations Brooklyn, King, Lee and Claude for your performance!! You have three victories and one tie, over no loses!" many bladers applauded to the team, but were then interrupted by Dickenson's voice again.

"Now I'd like to explain you the development of the FRIENDLY tournament. As we have four teams who have accumulated 4 or more points, we will randomly select which will face which in the semifinals. The winners of each battle will face each other in the finals. So please, I would like the leaders of each time to come here and choose a number.."

Hilary, Kai, Brooklyn and Tyson stood up, (Tyson grabbing a piece of bread before) and walked next to the old man. "What do we have to do, Mr. Dickenson?" asked Hilary.

"Please pick one of these papers. They all have numbers written on them, the two that get the closer numbers are the ones to fight first, the other two will fight second." He showed the leaders a handful of little papers, each of them picked one.

"Now show them to me." asked Dickenson, once they had one in their hands.

Hilary opened the folded paper and looked at it, it was a 6. 'It can be close to any number..' she thought.

Kai handed his paper to Dickenson without unfolding it, as Brooklyn did. Tyson couldn't handle his curiosity either and stared at the number 5 in his hands.

"So, here we have the numbers. -Mr. Dickenson spoke to everyone through the microphone.- the Happy Bladers have a five, the Inner Strength have a six. As Brooklyn and Kai got a 2 and an 8 respectively, the first teams to battle will be the Inner Strength against the Happy Bladers. We will be waiting for all of you, tomorrow in the semi-finals! Have a good night." with that Dickenson told the leaders to go back to their seats and left the room.

Hilary sighed and walked to her seat, next to Mariah. "Well done. We prefer this team above either of the other ones. Let Kai and his team get tired with The Champions while we fight Tyson, we might even have chances to win." Said the pink haired girl.

Hilary smiled weakly. 'Yeah… this way I can also get ready to when I fight Kai…"

She finished her food quickly and left the room, without noticing the person that left right after her. He followed her to her room, closely behind but she didn't notice.

"Hilary." A voice called when she was going to enter to the bedroom. "Yeah?" she said unconsciously turning round to face the person. "Kai!" she said surprised.

"Sorry if I scared you, it wasn't what I meant. Just… good luck tomorrow in the battle. Remember… don't think about the pressure… don't care if you win or lose you just battle with all you can."

"I won't do it Kai, I can't fight. See you in the tournament." She retained the tears that formed in her eyes because of not kissing him, and disappeared through the door.

He sighed. 'After all… it might be right what I deserve… Bah! Kai what are you thinking! …'

…

Morning passed quickly and soon they were there, everybody cheering to both teams, asking them to give the best battle. Ozuma and Kane were training in their places, doing physical activity to keep warm, while Garland was giving instructions to Tyson.

"We can't lose this one, and you know it. So this is what we have to do: you don't enter in case we have a tie and we have to go out of the way. This is how it works: they are going to leave Hilary out of the match, so in case we come with a tie in the third round, you can easily make the difference by beating that brat. Okay??"

"Sure I will, don't worry man!"

"Ozuma, you go in the first round. I fight in the third, Kane in the second. Understood?"

Ozuma walked to the dish. "Perfectly. Now, where's my opponent?"

"Listen girls! We can do this alright? Mariah, you go first. Julia, you second. I go third."

"No wait! Hilary has a plan!" interrupted the pink haired.

"Chto? Which plan?" asked the Russian girl.

"They will believe I'm not gonna fight. I can do it, in the third round. Then if we get to a tie, I won't be able to win the difference. But Julia will! Please let me try! I told Kai yesterday that I wasn't going to fight. In case Tyson knows something about that, they'll get confused." She said, keeping the low voice.

"She's right, then, Mariah, Hilary, and finally Jade okay?" said Julia.

"You make any difference if needed okay?" Julia nodded, Mariah walked to the dish.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!"

"Go Galux!!"

"Go Flash Leopard!! Attack!!"

"No! Galux defense!" 'I can't lose, if Hilary's going to fight, I can't lose!"

Five minutes on battle, the blade in the floor was not pink indeed. Rei smiled and cheered to his girlfriend, who ran to her team and hugged Julia. "Great job girl you rock!!"

"Thank you Julia!! Hey Rei! did you see that?!"

"Course I did Mariah you're my favorite!" he said, winking and smiling.

Hilary, on the other hand, was trembling. But fortunately for the Happy Bladers, they didn't realize that. Kane walked to the dish, ready to beat Julia or Jade.

When he was already standing, Hilary walked uncertainly to the blading place. "What?!" asked the blue haired.

"Are you afraid of me?" she said, in a not consistent voice. Kai bite his lip.

Kane laughed out loud. "Afraid of you? No! What I was saying is that I was waiting for a blader but… well if I really have to do this.."

Hilary's eyes opened wide. This was going to be far from easy.

**Hey! How was that? Well I guess there are two or three chapters left for this story… :)**

**I hope you're liking it and please, please review!!! **

**Mikaera. **


	21. Unexpected Feelings

**Please forgive me! I know I've delayed. Thing is… I was with a guy for a month and well.. when it was time to update we broke up so it's very hard -believe me- to write love stories when your love life is not good at all.**

**Thank you for all your support and all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's extra long for you :) and next one is coming soon! **

**Please review! we're almost in 200 reviews :D:D**

* * *

Last Vacation

Chapter 21: Unexpected Feelings

"And the winner is… -shouted DJ, waiting for the white smoke that was on the dish to disappear- Kane!!" the people cheered, it was obvious who was going to win.

However the applauses soon faded, because of another voice shouting in one of the sides. "YOU HAVE TO LET ME DO IT! Listen, hey listen Garland, who's the leader of the team huh? It's me, ME! so? I want to fight! I won't fail, Garland, I will win against any of them!"

"You have never fight Jade!"

"Neither YOU did! What makes you think you're better than me huh??"

"Tyson, please control your temper. I will fight. If I come to a tie, what won't happen, because it's obvious that I will win against a _girl_, you go and win the next battle. But Tyson… come on guy think it this way, you have to hold on until our round against Kai or Brooklyn's team, those are the best and if you hurt yourself in this battle… we need you for the finals."

"OKAY! -the navy haired said, sitting back on the bench.- but then don't come crying to me when you lose it." Then he lowered his voice, and mumbled, "yeah as if he's gonna lose it… anyway you know Jade's stronger than what you're thinking…"

Tala smiled in the place where he was sitting, right next to Kai. they both knew what the result of the battle was going to be, but non of them cared at all. Or at least Kai didn't, because Tala knew that those unexpressive, crimson eyes revealed an urge of battling the best team, something that he had never seen so clear in his friend's facial features. It didn't matter who was in which team, the only thing that was in Kai's mind was that he was going to take his team to the top, _friendly _or not.

Besides, Tala watched how the redhead girl advanced with such determination to the dish, determination that resembled his own leader's expressions. He shook his head and smiled to himself. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her figure, sometimes he felt a kind of attraction towards her that he had never felt before, he needed to hold her tight, to kiss her lips… and sometimes, to have her.

For a minute he imagined himself holding her slim waist close to his own, pulling away her cloth and untying her hair, which was usually up in a ponytail. Kissing her neck and descending to her chest, immersed in some kind of feeling that was so strong that maybe could be called love. He let out a long and deep sigh, and opened his eyes.

Cold and incommunicative eyes stared at him awkwardly. Kai didn't need to ask "what were you thinking?". Tala got the message before his friend opened his mouth to say a word. The redhead felt how a pinkish and, in his opinion, out of place tone colored his cheeks. He shuddered trying to seem indifferent, but Kai returned his eyes to the dish without paying attention to him.

When Tala's mind came to Earth, he focused (or at least tried to focus) on the battle. Jade, unsurprisingly, was advancing easily through the match, besides, Garland was facing some difficulties.

"Many of you underestimate me. Just because I'm a girl. But you know what? I was brought up between boys, I was trained in a boy's school and apart from that I have four brothers."

"Who cares? After all you're a girl, a weak, frail, and pathetic _girl_." He stated, smirking still.

Jade frowns. "And do you say the same if a _girl _kicks your ass?" many people in the room gasped at this comment, including Mr. Dickenson. However those who knew the girl, also knew that the battle was coming to an end. A favorable end for the Inner Strength team.

Effectively, Jade's blade took a great amount of strength from the nowhere and attacked Garland's, who, shocked by the fire that lit her green eyes in that moment, couldn't change to defend mode and smashed against hers.

A cloud of grey and black smoke covered once again the dish, she smirked and turned around, but Garland repeated her movements. Actually, both bladers were acting as if they believed themselves winners, but, who was the real winner?

DJ answered the question as soon as the smoke disappeared. "WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!! APPLAUSES TO THE (best I've ever known) GIRL, JADE!!!"

She couldn't suppress a smile that showed relief, glory and pride in her lips. Tala stared at her and forgot about everything else. That smile fitted perfectly, it was the best picture of her he could have ever seen.

"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH ARE THE INNER STRENGTH TEAM!! THE HAPPY BLADERS ARE OUT!!! Good luck to the girls, and au revoir to the boys!!"

"WHAT?!" Tyson jumped from his seat, where he had been sitting and almost sleeping through the whole battle.

Garland, who was sitting next to him with an unpleasant face, replied coldly, "We lost the match, idiot. We are out of the tournament kid."

"HEY HEY! Don't call me that! I didn't fight! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU!!! See? Everything's your fault: you didn't let me fight, and you lost your match." Tyson grabbed his belongings that were on the floor and walked away.

"Okay… he can't always be the winner can he?" reasoned Ozuma. But it was too late, Tyson was already mad with all of them.

On the other side of the room, Mariah and Hilary cried while they hugged and laughed, something that, from Kai's point of view, was physically impossible. He walked towards his girlfriend and rounded her waist when Mariah got apart from her.

Tala watched Jade hugging one of her friends for the first time. Julia gave her a warm embrace, while Jade just rounded her with her strong arms and smiled. Tala waited, but suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned round. "Bryan?"

"How do you do it, Tala? She's falling in love with her, and I can't even make Julia look at me for a second. You and Tala have got a girl around, I only get the fans and I don't want them around.."

Tala laughed slightly, almost inaudible laugh that he could hide with a cough. "Well… you… why don't you go and take her around? Maybe you get a moment and kiss her.."

"What? Kai and Hilary were in the same team once ago, you know Jade from before, I've met Julia at the beginning of the month! I don't know how to go and talk to her, what I should talk about with her, how… how I should behave!"

Tala couldn't help laughing again.

"Are you making fun of me? You know my secret Tala, you know _why _I tell you this. So… do you get it or not?"

Tala paused for a second. Then he realized what Bryan was talking about. "Oh. I have just remembered about that. umm… little problem if you want my opinion. Why don't you ask Spence to give you some tips on how to go about it?"

"Don't! I trusted YOU with this, if I tell it to anyone else they might find out that… well _that_, and what's worse, SHE might find out about it too!"

"It's not that bad. Maybe she didn't k--" Bryan interrupted him pushing his shoulder lightly. Tala frowned and turned around, there were Jade and Julia was with her.

"Hey girls. Nice match. Congratulations." Said Tala, smiling to Jade.

"Thanks Tala.- She said, walking towards him and rounding his neck with her arms. - I didn't trust us to be sincere. Actually, the facts that Tyson wasn't in the battle and our victory, were a pair of satisfying surprises. Why don't we go and celebrate?"

"Great idea! I'm gonna ask the girls if they wanna come too…- but Julia paused when she noticed that both Hilary and Mariah were immersed in their own -and boyfriends- worlds.- okay why don't we go us four?"

Tala smiled at her sentence, when he noticed the other girl's attitude. "Fine for me"

"Okay.." agreed Bryan, trying to sound indifferent. They left the hotel at quarter past three, walking. When they were about two blocks from the building Jade pulled out of her pockets some leaflets she had grabbed from the hotel reception table. "Hey look Tal. This sounds interesting." She said, hanging him the papers.

"Um.. what… dancing? A dancing party? Come on you know I don't like parties and…" but he stopped when he noticed Jade's glare. "You'll have to do better than a sad-puppy face to get me in."

Julia smiled. She was walking between Jade and Bryan, who was more silent than a stone.

"What if I convince the cold-and-not-emotional guys in your team to go? Will you?"

Tala raised an eyebrow. "You think you'll convince the _cold-and-not-emotional _Kai Hiwatari to go to a dancing party?"

"Well he has a girlfriend huh?"

"You won't do it. But if by chance you do, you have me." Tala said, and Jade rounded his neck with her arms. Bryan smiled to himself and stared at the floor, while Julia laughed with a soft laugh that was like music to the Russian's ears.

They walked for about ten minutes, then Julia grabbed Jade's arm and they ran together to the front, sitting ahead on the san, facing the sea.

Tala smiled and got closer to Bryan. "Take the chance."

"T-"

"No "T", no "But", no nothing. If you really want her, kiss her when I take Jade in some minutes. It's six days and the holidays are over."

"…fine. I do want her… but…"

"Just follow your instinct! We can all learn new things!"

"Not _that _sort of things… it's… maybe she…"

"She will nothing. Come on let's get them. We sit down and in a while I'll take Jade with me okay?"

"…fine.." They walked to where the girls were sitting and Tala put his hands on Jade's shoulders, who smiled at him as he sat down next to her. Bryan took a seat too, and stared blindly at the horizon. He was trying hard to ignore the will inside of him, that pushed hard to go out.

* * *

…twenty minutes after…

Jade sat down on the grass, her back against a tree. Tala sat in front of her, resting his back on her chest. She rounded his neck with her arms and caressed his shoulders. She kissed his head and smiled to herself.

"You wanted to leave them alone right?"

"Aha.. Bryan really likes her… but there's something that stops him each time he has a possible opportunity.."

"What's that?"

"Umm… Bryan… never kissed any girl… and he know Julia did, he saw her kissing a guy on a tourney last year…"

"Yeah actually… she has had two boyfriends and has kissed many guys but… I don't see where's the problem in that?"

"Bryan's afraid she'll reject him… I mean… he thinks he doesn't 'know' how to kiss… or stuff like that…"

"You don't… you don't need to _know _how to kiss… it's… it's all instinct… if you love the person then the kiss comes along, it's just a consequence of a feeling, not a beginning of something itself, but the consequence of both person's desire… well that's … that's what I think.."

Tala smiled, and reached Jade's cheek with his hand. Turning his own head round, he pressed his lips against hers, soon pushing with his tongue and parting her lips. She opened her mouth and kissed back, running her hands through his back and shoulders.

"Jade…" he started, when they parted apart. She smiled and stared into the light blue eyes that captivated all her emotions.

"…yes?" she answered, almost inaudible voice after a long silence. Then he turned around and faced her, holding her small hands with his bigger ones.

"Do you… do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled, both at his question and his cheeks, that were now tinted pinkish. She nodded undoubtedly, and hugged him strong, rounding his neck with her arms. His stronger arms rounded her slim waist and held her close, Tala took a deep breath when he realized how strong his desire to have her was.

Tala found himself some minutes later in the same place he was at the beginning, his back against her chest, her hands clutched on his. He started by questioning himself if it had all being a dream or illusion.

"so you think Bryan will be fine?" he asked, trying to find out if he had already talked about that. Everything seemed so perfect right then, that he needed to know if he was imagined it all, or it had truly happened.

"'course he will… the fact that Julia has more… um… let's call it experience, doesn't mean anything wrong for Bryan… Heh, it's curious, I thought he would choose a girl faster than Kai."

"No… Bryan is much more reserved than Kai… you see… Kai and Hilary already _made it_… I guess Kai knows how it goes after all, he's reserved but he has his hidden things…"

"Kai always hides things from us… when did Bryan tell you this?"

"A couple of days ago I guess… now I'm wondering… what about Julia? It seems you talked to her about these things… did she already have her first time?"

Jade blushed. "Yeah, I think so… yeah guess she told me something like that had happened. Why?"

"I actually was wondering what was _your_ answer about that." Tala said bluntly.

Jade blushed even deeper, and smiled to herself. She pressed her lips against Tala's head, and shook her head. "nu-uh" she said, in a very low voice. She could see how her boyfriend closed his eyes and sighed, saying just above a whisper, a soft, "me neither".

* * *

…meanwhile…

"I wonder what those are doing over there.. he seemed very interested in taking her alone for a while."

Bryan laughed softly. "Yeah … same thing I was thinking."

Then again, the silence that had been hanging over them for the twenty minutes that had passed since the other two had left.

"How has your month been?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence only interrupted by the sea and the light wind sound.

"Fine, I guess. I never lost any of my battles, I've been able to relax and train, I've made new friends and… what about yours?" she asked, pausing for a moment before her question.

"I didn't lose any battle either as well… what surprised me the most was the battle between The Night Warriors… in the second round, when I fought side by side with Rei, it was a battle in pairs and we managed to win it."

"Yeah you were… amazing." She said, smiling.

'She thinks I was amazing…' repeated Bryan in his head. He slowly moved a hand closer to Julia's, which laid on the sand. In the exact moment he was going to do something, he felt steps coming, and when he turned around he saw Jade and Tala arriving back, hand in hand.

* * *

The Inner Strength team seemed to get on very well with the Blitzkreig WC, at least that was what Tyson told Hilary when he saw them at the party's entrance. Hilary was coming with Kai, Jade and Tala, Mariah and Rei, and surprisingly for everyone, Bryan came with Julia, as friends, but after all, together.

Kai was holding Hilary's waist, she was wearing a light pink, knee-length dress, with a necklace of white pearls resembling diamonds. She was wearing high-heeled shoes but Kai was still half a head taller.

Mariah, next to Rei with her arm around his, was wearing a white dress. She seemed happy, a smile was on her face with no intentions of fading away. She was having a great time.

Jade was dressed with a lilac skirt and blouse that she had agreed to wear after a conversation she had had with her boyfriend: he was going to the party only if she was going to wear those clothes. Both Tala and her, holding hands, seemed very happy with their deal.

While Julia had dressed in order to impress someone. She had clearly noticed the look in Bryan's eyes showed more than plain and simple friendship. So, if he found her beautiful, then he'd find her even more beautiful if such thing was possible.

Music was playing softly. They sat around some tables that were perfectly arranged on the room, the four together. Then they started noticing that many people had found a couple in the hotel, at least to go to the party.

Dinner took place in about half an hour, and after one hour more everyone had finished. Someone turned up the music volume, it was time to dance. Tyson and his couple, apparently he hadn't got any on his own so he decided to take Kenny's for a while. He was dancing with Emily, who was too shy to go back to the table that just stood there trying to follow the boy.

Minutes later, many other couples joined them, Kane and Salima, Rei and Mariah and even Miguel and Mathilda, who weren't officially dating yet.

Bryan stood up suddenly, Tala couldn't help smiling and narrowing his eyes to see what he was intending to do. He stood in front of Julia and grabbed her hand, gently indicating her the dancing place.

"Have you ever seen something like this?" asked a blue haired guy who was sitting next to Tala, in Russian and in a low voice so the owner of the actions wouldn't notice.

"Have you watched the forecast? It's going to rain and I haven't watched it, I just _know_ that this can't be something usual." Replied the redhead, in the same language.

Jade laughed quietly, but Hilary remained still because she didn't understand. She studied Bryan's movements and knew Julia's answer immediately; he was doing it good. God knew where he had learned to use that instinct of his for his own benefit.

Minutes later Bryan and Julia were dancing in the middle of the room, and most of the people's eyes were on this couple. "Russian Soldier." Stated Kai.

"Russian Soldiers have our love sides, Kai. You know it better than me." sentenced Tala. But while he spoke, a strange, but now known feeling, started to bother in his throat. Again, the need to hold his girlfriend close and… 'Maybe I could get to know what it means to… _love_.' Was the only thing Tala could think about, when he stood up with Jade's hand still on his own, and staring at her green eyes he said, "Would you come with me tonight? I want you to… I want to tell you something." He said, his confident and persuasive smile convincing her immediately.

Kai and Hilary both knew what was on their minds when they watched the couple leave the room…

* * *

**YAY**

**Another chapter finished!**

**Now on with the next one I'm gonna update for you!**

**NOTE: Before August 22nd, all my stories will be finished except from the translation.**

**Please review! We're almost in the 200!!**

**Thank you! And promise I won't delay this much again!**

**Mikaera.**


	22. Desire

**OMG! This chapter and the next one and story over! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry if there's not much KaiHil in it, there will be much more in the following! Thank you for the reviews! We're already over 200 I can't believe it! Please go on reviewing people! I love you!**

**

* * *

**

Last Vacation

Chapter 22: Desire

Tala's hand felt warm in Jade's. She stared at the floor and smiled, what he was thinking about was not a question, she had already noticed his intentions. And hers were exactly the same…

He guided her through the hotels corridors, and finally stopped in front of his own room. Everybody else was in the party, so the room was alone and silent. The redhead opened it with his own key, and let her go in first. She smiled weakly, she _knew _what was going to happen.

However, she decided to play along. She sat on the bed, and faked a yawn. Then she laid herself there, while he took of his coat and placed it on the chair, next to the desk.

She smiled, but he didn't notice. When he was not looking, she took off her shoes and untied her hair. When Tala turned round, she was lying in his bed with that pretty lilac skirt that he loved so much, and the blouse of the same color. Tala smiled widely, she laughed weakly at this.

In both heads was the same thought, 'I know what I'm doing, and he also knows it, but let's pretend that he doesn't.'

He took a seat next to her, and ran a hand through her hair. "It's strange that you have untied it…"

"Yeah I know it is.. it's also strange to be in this situation with a guy you like so much that you're dying to know in deep." She replied, smirking.

"You've always been good for answers, Jade."

"I also know that."

"Oh I see, you know a lot of things. Do you also know that I want to make love with you?"

She gasped at the question, even though she knew it. But instead of answering, she pulled from Tala's shoulders and made him fall over her. She smiled when he rounded her waist with his arms, and she placed gentle kisses on his check and his neck.

His hands made their way to her hips and slowly slipped inside her trousers, she pressed her lips against his cold skin for a while, then her own hands removed his shirt.

She stared for a second, in the dark that was the room, at the perfect body she had in front of her eyes. She let out a long breath, and smiled, Tala moved to her side and now it was her turn to be on the top.

The redhead girl's hands ran through the naked chest, remembering every inch of skin. It was just like she had imagined, smell of winter, it was as if he had everything she had ever looked for in a guy.

His hands ran through her cheeks and he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue soon taking part of the kiss that prolonged. Her hands were on his back, and his hands started to remove the blouse.

He smiled when the dark blue bra and underwear was the only thing that covered her body, about ten minutes later. At the same time, he was only in boxers, feeling her naked body against his. The Russian guy's hands moved to her back, and slowly untied the bra. She let a short breath escape from between her lips, yeah, she couldn't say she wasn't scared.

His mouth was now on her neck, kissing her tender skin, making her feel chills down her spine, chills that she loved the most. However, his lips abandoned her neck and moved to her chest, where he started to use his tongue to replace the places where the hands had already been.

Those, instead, were now taking care of her underwear, removing the barriers that separated them from what they really wanted to do in that moment. His hand reached that place between her legs, and he gently touched whatever was at his reach. He wasn't sure of what he was doing, but if he wanted to do something, then it was to risk everything and make love with her.

Blue eyes locked with green eyes, and he pushed hard, with his finger. She moaned loud, and he smirked when noticing her reaction.

_Jade's POV_

_I couldn't speak. I knew I wanted him, I liked him so much, that I loved him. His moves and actions were getting me out of control and that was something I had never experienced… it was like he knew what to do, where to start, what to expect, and I found out that I didn't know half a thing about all that. _

_Tala's mouth stopped at some point, next to my ear. "Hey Jade… don't be afraid… I… I love you." In that moment I wanted him to start, to do it all, to make me forget about the rest of the world and I found myself unable to speak… unable to say a simple, 'I love you too'. _

_I turned my head and kissed him passionately, introducing my tongue between his lips before he could even react. Somehow he had removed his underwear and now I felt his masculinity right between my legs… _

_Tala's mouth stayed next to my ear, and this time he whispered, "You know.. you also know it may hurt right..?" _

_He didn't seem to like the fact that it could hurt me. But what I cared less in the world right then was about the pain, I wanted to feel him inside of me, I wanted to reach a higher level than the one in which I already was. _

"_I- I don't mind the pain. I can handle it, I've always handled it." I said, trying not to breath a lot between the words. He stared at me with the bluish eyes I love the most, questioning me something that didn't need to be said. _

_I took a deep breath and nodded, I knew that was exactly what he needed to see before pushing hard and entering. I let out a loud moan, but then realized it wasn't hurting. It didn't hurt like everybody had told me, it was just… pleasant. _

_My breath fastened and also did his. I could feel his sweat all over my body, and I can't say I wasn't sweating too. His intense kiss was once again over-powering my lips, and all my attention was focused in someone, as it had never been before. _

_He moved in and out of me, and I only wanted to have him more. My arms, strongly wrapped around his chest, had never held someone like I was holding Tala in that moment. _

_His mouth moved from my lips, where I still felt his taste, to my neck, and bitted my skin, leaving a small bruise. I plunged my head into his neck, his hands on my body seemed like electric shocks that I didn't want to stop. _

_With one last push I felt him in me, his essence inside my body reminding me I was his, I had been his this night. Then a smile came out of the blue to my face. I looked so tired and exhausted, but it was the best tiredness I had ever experienced. _

_Tala's closed eyes looked tired too. And there was also a smile on his face, a kind of smile I longed to see. I caressed his cheek, and sighed. "Tala… I love you too." _

Normal POV.

Ten minutes later, they were both under the covers, her body cuddling between his strong arms. Nobody was in the room yet, but it wouldn't take long for them to arrive.

* * *

Kai held Hilary's hand the whole way towards her room. "Okay… guess I see you tomorrow?" the guy nodded at her question, then he placed a hand on her back and smirked.

"Tomorrow we have our match. I hope to see you there, I'll need some support huh?"

"That doesn't sound like you Kai?"

"Well you guessed, it was a pathetic excuse to say that I needed support. I really want you to see my play. I'll defeat Brooklyn."

"You sure about it? Remember last time… you were really injured after… well you know.."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about me Hil. Good night."

"Good.." but she couldn't end her phrase. He pressed his lips hard against hers, and held her closer to his body, his free hand running by her hair. She rounded his shoulders with her tiny arms and let his tongue slip inside her mouth, prolonging the kiss.

When they got apart, she smiled and he smiled back. No more words were needed, she turned to her room and he walked back to his.

* * *

Neither Tala nor Jade noticed they were other people in the room. When she woke up next morning, Bryan was getting changed, so she shut her eyes closed and moved under the covers.

"Tala.. hey Tala wake up.." she whispered.

"Ah, you woke up already, Jade?" asked another voice. It was Kai.

"Um.. yeah… guys.. I should really leave the room I know er.."

"First pick up your cloth, it's on the floor.." said Kai.

Jade stared at him angrily, though the covers. "You could've taken Rei's bed, he's not here anyway…" said Bryan, glancing at the empty bed.

"What are you saying..?" another voice came from under the covers in Tala's bed.

"Tal! You're up! Er… well we… we fall asleep and now the guys are claiming that I should've taken Rei's bed and not yours.."

"She's my girlfriend not Rei's. And she was here and we fall asleep, that's why…"

"Tala, don't worry it's okay, it's just Jade.." started Bryan.

"And after all we have no interest in what you did last night, -stated Kai. -so Tala, get ready for today's match you go against King, Rei'll fight against Claude, you Bryan against Lee, and I will fight Brooklyn."

"Isn't it better for Rei to go against Lee?" - asked Bryan

"That's what Lee will think."

"You smart Kai, I'm happy my Tala has a good leader." Tala's cheeks turned red when Jade pronounced the word 'my', but he went under the covers and luckily for him, no one noticed.

"Be on time. I don't want to wait for anyone."

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE SEMIFINALS!!! THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE WILL FIGHT AGAINST THE INNER STRENGTH TEAM! WE WISH YOU ALL THE BEST LUCK!!!" DJ was interrupted by Dickenson, who murmured something, and DJ seemed to remember he was forgetting about something else.

Everybody in the room was having a good time trying to understand what DJ and Dickenson were saying, however, many of them (mainly the competitors) were focused in the battle.

"Listen, we start sending people. Don't wait until they do it to decide who fights first. I can go if you want me to." Suggested King.

"Fine, then you go on the first round. I want to fight Kai, so I'll go in the third. I'm sure that if I go there, they won't have another choice. Kai's waiting for me." stated Brooklyn.

"Good point. Then I go second? Or do you want to go, Lee?"

"It's okay Claude, you go and then Lee fights in the fourth, if there's any."

"Hey guys, remember this is one of the strongest teams in the tourney, they almost got the same score we did, and that was when they lost against us in the first round of the preliminaries." Said the Chinese guy.

"You're right. Then I'll go there and win the battle. Don't wish me luck, I won't need it."

"Now you're talking, King. Go and kick his ass."

* * *

"Remember we lost our last match against them. I was the only one who won his round, and if you want to do something right, then concentrate and at least, get a tie. I'll forgive ties in this match and only this."

"It's okay Kai… see it this way guys, if we win this battle, we fight against the girls and that'll be more than easy."

"How many times will I have to say it, Rei, don't underestimate your opponent. If we win this battle, what I actually doubt, yes, we'll fight the girls, but I can assure you that they'll be more prepared than anytime."

"Yeah you're right, but before that we've got to win to The Champions, and their pathetic name says it all." Said Bryan, with disgust in his voice.

"Remember right? Rei goes against Claude, Tala against King, Bryan versus Lee and I fight Brooklyn. Now, let's see what we have…"

Kai watched how King walked towards the dish, and from his own side Tala stood up and faced him. "You don't have any chances." Stated King, pulling out a sharp blade from his pocket. "I've decided to beat you, and I will, I swore it to my team!"

"Lets see if your blade can back your words, loser!"

"Loser? You call me loser after losing against Claude?"

"I'm ready."

"3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!!" they shouted following DJ's voice.

Jade watched how her boyfriend managed through the whole battle, admiring Tala's abilities and crossing her fingers each time Tala's blade seemed to give up.

Kenny, next to Tyson and close to the dish, examined King's movements carefully, until he realized where was the failure in Tala's attack.

"Tyson! Look at this! This guy is cheating again, will he ever understand?"

"What? Chief that's impossible, I would have noticed?"

"No, it's not impossible and in fact it's possible, look, let me explain it to you, each time Tala attacks the blade duplicates, you see? It's an optical illusion that makes him think the blade is somewhere, when it's actually disappeared on other place! That gives King the chance to attack Tala from a place where he's not expecting an attack!"

"Tala!! -called Kai, the redhead turned round. - it's an illusion! Pay attention to where he isn't present, he'll attack you from there! Don't attack the blade, do something so you can attack what attacks you, not what you see!"

His leaders advices worked. Tala did what Kai told you, and soon he hit King's blade. "It's impossible!" shouted his adversary when his blade exploded in the air. But Tala's eyes were focused somewhere else -his blade had exploded too.

DJ watched, his mouth round like a fish's, and finally announced it had been a tie. "Please, the following competitors, go to the dish.."

Claude moved forward, and so did Rei. "I'm gonna blow you away." Stated the raven haired in a whisper, he didn't want Claude to know that he was, oh, so ready for this battle.

Ten minutes later DJ announced the second tie in the day, and tension enlarged in the whole room, specially where Kai was seating.

"Okay now everything's in my hands right?" he asked Bryan. The lilac haired nodded.

"You can do it better than me, either if it's Brooklyn or Lee who goes for the other team. You can do it Kai, we all know you can." Supported his teammate.

"Fine. Then it seems I have no choice. I'll fight Brooklyn. And I'll kick his ass, for once and for all."

* * *

**now gonna write the next chapter I want to finish this before I go ttyl!**

**Lol**

**Review?**

**Mikaera.**


	23. For the Person I Love the Most

**Okay** **now last chapter may be shorter but that's because I really want to say this and nothing else. I also want to thank you deeply for all the reviews you've left during this story, and I'm very grateful also to all that people who read my story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. (if that expression is correct, sorry I'm not sure).**

**Well, now on with the chapter. YAY I decided to make 23 chapters because I like that number, well it actually has a better explanation but who cares?**

**Oh, another little thing, I'm not gonna give lot of importance to the battles, I don't like much that part but I prefer the dialogues between people kks? **

* * *

Last Vacation

Chapter 23: For the person I love the most.

Everyone cheered when Kai pushed his right hand up to the air, it didn't matter how exhausted he was, he had won the battle, and so he had won the match. He had actually lead his team to the finals.

He felt a pair of hands in his shoulders and he thought of slapping the redhead guy who owned them, but didn't do anything. Good for him, because Rei and Bryan joined Tala in seconds, all of them slapping Kai's back, friendly.

"You were awesome, Kai! This was one of the best battles I've ever seen!" said Rei, smiling widely.

"Thank you." But Kai's sight was focused in something else. Out of the blading zone, Hilary was so happy with his victory, that caught all his attention.

"You saw Kai? You saw him? He's the best! Kai's da man! Kai's da man!!" she said, hugging her friends and laughing. When DJ announced the victory, many people ran towards the winners, something that hadn't happened in the battle between Inner Strength and Happy Bladers. Even Tyson ran towards Kai and congratulated him for the victory.

In spite of all the cheering people in the room, Kai took the chance when some people started to leave the place, and left with them. He wasn't going to waste his time when he hadn't won the tournament yet.

A brunette followed him slowly. Once he was in the hallway that gave to his room, she shouted his name. "Kai! Kai hey, hang on a second!"

He turned round, and saw her standing there, ten meters away from him. She quickly walked towards her boyfriend and her arms rounded his neck. "Kai, you were awesome! I loved the battle!"

Deep inside, that was exactly what Kai needed to hear. "Thank you… thank you Hilary. It was hard… and I almost don't do it."

"But you were great anyways. How do you do it?"

"What? Winning? Well it's experience and practice and…"

"No, not winning, I mean, how do you pretend you've won effortlessly and now you say it was hard?"

"Yeah, it was hard. Brooklyn is not an easy opponent, Hil." He hugged her by her waist, and pulled her inside the room.

"I guess so.. he seemed so frustrated that he lost.."

"I would've looked like him or worse if I had been the loser…"

Hilary smiled, and sat on Tala's bed, as Kai's was on top of it. Kai grabbed his bag, and took some cloth out of it. "Hilary, do you want to go with me somewhere? I don't know, for a walk or something like that."

She felt her cheeks go red, and smiled again. "Sure! It'd be great"

"Good. Hold on a sec until I get changed okay? My cloth are wet from the battle."

"Yeah don't worry…" she said, and stood up in order to leave the room. But then she noticed Kai had the keys, and he had locked it. "Um.. Kai er.."

"I don't asked you to wait outside, I don't mind if you stay."

"Um… fine?" she sat down again, and waited for her boyfriend to get changed. Kai took off his black t-shirt, and replaced it with a dark blue, short sleeved one. She tried not to look when he took off his trousers and stayed in boxer while searching for some trousers that would work for the occasion. He chose a pair of Jeans, and put them on quickly.

"Let's go." He said, and took her hand out of the room.

They walked in silence once they were outside, there was a light wind but it wasn't too hot, nor too cold. She was wearing a light blue, long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of black shorts.

He let go her hand, that was linked to his, and rounded her shoulders. She smiled and lowered her head, rounding his waist. "Kai… we are the leaders of the teams that will face each other in the finals."

"Yeah.. I'll probably face _you _in the finals, Hilary."

"What? I thought you'd face Jade… she's the best on our team and you're the best on your team…"

"This isn't about being the best or the worst… the guys want to fight that way, Rei asked me to fight Mariah and Tala asked me to fight Jade… Bryan will have to go against Julia…"

"Do you know they're dating?"

"Yeah, that's why… what can I do? It's four days and except they go to leave where the other's, they won't see each other any longer… besides, then they start university and they will be busy…"

She lowered her head and felt how tears started to come to her eyes. "Kai… you will go to Russia right?", she asked, hopeless.

"I don't know what I'll do. Rei and Mariah go to China, Jade and Tala go to Russia together too, Bryan is going to live with Tala in an apartment in Moscow… and I wondered if I could stay with them." he said, trying not to be so cold.

"That's good… I'm happy for you. -she said, each time trying harder to retain tears.- I have to stay in Japan… I have no money to travel around the world like you guys, you're the world champions and famous beybladers… I learned to beybattle here remember?... do you… remember when you taught me?"

Kai let a weak laugh. "Yeah, of course I remember. Now you're a great blader Hilary, and it won't be easy for you to defeat me tomorrow, but you may have a chance."

"Don't say that Kai… it's simply impossible that I beat you in beyblade.."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "And do you have any idea of what you're going to study?"

"No, not really… I was thinking I can do something like, for example, medicine.."

"And you know you can study medicine in any place of the globe? It's the same medicine for every country, Hil.. I thought you were going to study something regarding teaching…"

"No.. I like studying but not teaching, heh.. and what about you?"

"Social communication. Well.. it's just an idea."

"You surprised me, Kai, I thought you were going to say something like engineering…"

"Yeah, you're not the first one I surprise with that."

She smiled weakly and tightened her hug around Kai's waist, her free hand reaching for Kai's.

"I'll miss you Kai.." she said at last, with a very weak voice."

"I… Hilary… I'll tell you what… I won't tell you 'I miss you' until I'm sure we're not going to be in the same country. Just wait until tonight, then I will make a call and tell you."

She gasped and stared at his crimson eyes, demanding for an explanation that didn't seem to have any sense. "What do you mean by 'wait until tonight' and 'make a call'… Kai… don't you come to Japan just for me… it's okay.. I will handle it, you have to go with your friends, if you told them you'd be there then…"

"Shh. -Kai stared at her worried face, where tears had blurred her vision . -do your parents let you go and live alone?"

"What? Y-Yeah I think so… well not alone, as long as I'm with friends I guess it'll be okay… but.. why do you ask it?"

"Don't worry Hil, it's something that came to my mind… Just that. Forget it, tonight I'll look for you and then we speak."

"Okay.."

For a minute, in both minds was the first day in the ship, how she had cried, and how he had been there with her, understanding her sadness. Now new tears slid down her cheeks, and now Kai knew it very well, this time she wasn't leaving behind some friends, but she was leaving a boyfriend and a month she had shared with him. A month she could never forget.

* * *

That night, the dinning room was crowded. Kai sat with Tala, Bryan, Rei and their respective girlfriends, something that surprised everyone as they were the teams competing the following day. 

Kai finished the few food he had put on his plate quickly, but when he was going to get up from the table and go to his room, he heard Mr. Dickenson speaking on the microphone.

"Good night everyone. Tomorrow we have a very special match, as some of you may know it, not only because it's the last battle of our friendly tournament, but because the teams that are going to battle, have sheared some feelings during this month, of which some of you are very aware.

I am pleased to invite you all to watch the battle tomorrow, after lunch, in the top floor of the hotel. Furthermore, I want to let you know that I feel very happy and glad to see that you have all had fun during this vacation, and I wish you the best for the following four days. Thank you, bladers."

Mr. Dickenson walked away from the microphone.

Kai looked at Hilary and then went to his room, she understood and followed him.

"Hilary… I have made the call I talked you about…"

She gasped and stared at him silently.. "What is it about, Kai? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Hilary… do you want to come with me to Russia?"

Her eyes opened wide, and a smile drew itself in her lips… but it faded in seconds. "Kai, I can't I don't have the money.."

"You don't need any money. There's place for two in an apartment near Tala's, so if you want to you can come with me.. I'll pay your stay…"

"K-Kai would you...?"

He pulled her closer, and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue ran through them, parting her mouth and sliding inside, kissing her passionately.

"Yeah, I would. I would do that and anything else for the person I love the most."

* * *

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it…**

**I'll leave it here, because I really don't know what I want to do with the tournament… so it's up to you to decide if Inner Strength or Blitzkreig WC won the tourney. **

**Thank you all for your support, and hope to see you in my future stories. **

**Byez..!**

**Please review!**

**Mikaera.**


End file.
